


L'Amour, les Richesses et les Heures

by Luninarie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alcohol, Curses, First Kiss, First Time, Français | French, Ghosts, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pears, Sharing a Bed, Summer Solstice, Swearing, Temporary Blindness, Toussaint (The Witcher), Treasure Hunting, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Winter Solstice, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, just the one though
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: — Merci, maître barde, dit la femme, ravie. C’est un beau cadeau que vous venez de me faire. Laissez-moi vous offrir une prédiction en échange.Jaskier se redressa, intrigué.— Une prédiction ? Seriez-vous prophétesse, gente dame ?Elle rit de nouveau, de son petit rire grinçant qui cachait quelque chose dans son imperfection.— Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle lentement. Voulez-vous entendre votre avenir ?Jaskier hésita. Une petite voix — qu’il ignorait souvent — lui souffla que ce n’était pas nécessairement une bonne idée, mais qu’y avait-il à craindre ? (...)— Je vois de vieilles pierres drapées dans les tempêtes de l’hiver, une nuit trop noire et, lové dans les ténèbres, un amour naissant."Je vois des loups qui veillent sur leurs secrets, qui portent des masques et des armures. Celui qui voudra les en dévêtir n’en sortira pas indemne, mais récompensé de ses efforts."Je vois des âmes perdues, des mystères oubliés, et, pour celui qui a le cœur vaillant, un trésor inestimable."
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 21





	1. Équinoxe

Ils arrivèrent au village en fin d’après-midi et peu d’habitants leur prêtèrent attention. D’ordinaire, on remarquait l’homme en armure noire au longs cheveux blancs. On ne manquait pas non plus son compagnon, aux vêtements colorés, une chansons sur les lèvres.

Non, les villageois les ignorèrent. Les enfants accrochaient des rubans et des guirlandes aux arbres et couraient partout en piaillant. On s’agitait. Hommes et femmes installaient de longues tables sur des tréteaux branlants, apportant des victuailles, des pichets de vin et de bière, des pains dorés et des gerbes de fleurs. On chantait, on s’apostrophait, on riait. On préparait une grande fête.

Quelqu’un finit par remarquer les deux nouveaux arrivants, le premier monté sur une jument et l’autre suivant à pied. Une adolescente coiffée de lierre et de fleurs rouges les salua tandis qu’ils traversaient la place où se tiendraient les festivités.

— Bienvenue à Vertebrume, lança-t-elle avec un cheveu sur la langue.

Elle les observa de la tête aux pieds et, après son examen, leur offrit un sourire amical. À leur demande, elle leur indiqua où se trouvait l’auberge et les invita à se joindre à la fête le soir-même. Elle rosit lorsque l’un d’entre eux la remercia chaleureusement d’un clin d’œil facétieux.

— Non, annonça Geralt lorsque la jeune femme fut hors de portée.

À ses côtés, Jaskier partit d’un grand éclat de rire. Il ouvrit grand les bras.

— Non à quoi ? À cette charmante demoiselle ou à la belle soirée qui nous attend ?

Le sorceleur ne daigna pas répondre. Il se contenta d’un soupir et descendit de cheval d’un geste souple tandis qu’ils approchaient de leur destination. L’auberge était une petite bâtisse aux murs blanchis à la chaux, comprenant un abri extérieur cerclé par un enclos — l’écurie. Même avec leurs décorations de fête, les lieux ne payaient pas de mine, mais Vertebrume était le premier hameau digne de cette appellation qu’ils traversaient après deux semaines à vagabonder dans les forêts et les champs.

— Je m’occupe de nous trouver un lit, annonça Jaskier. Je te laisse terroriser le panneau d’affichage.

La remarque arracha un grognement amusé à Geralt. Il installa sa jument, Ablette, dans l’écurie, s’assurant qu’elle y trouverait de l’eau et des céréales.

Jaskier entra dans l’auberge. L’intérieur reflétait l’extérieur : un lieu modeste, un peu éprouvé par les années, mais accueillant. Le propriétaire, un vieil homme à la barbe bien fournie, fit la grimace à son arrivée.

— Allons, je sais que je suis un peu poussiéreux, mais je vous assure, je n’ai pas de poux, promit Jaskier avec un grand sourire.

L’homme derrière le comptoir rit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête.

— J’irai pas vérifier, dit-il d’une voix rauque. Non, je pense que vous voulez une chambre et j’en ai plus. La fête d’automne attire du monde de la région.

Jaskier fit la moue. Il se déchargea de son paquetage, mettant en évidence l’étui de son luth, à la forme reconnaissable.

— Même pour un barde ? insista-t-il.

Le propriétaire réfléchit.

— On a une pièce sous les combles, finit-il par dire. On y accède par un escalier à l’extérieur. Y a un grand matelas de paille, des couvertures, et c’est tout. Vous nous chantez quelques chansons et vous pouvez l’utiliser. Ça irait ?

Jaskier s’avança pour lui serrer la main et conclure le marché. Après deux semaines à dormir à la belle étoile, la promesse d’un toit et d’un matelas lui convenait parfaitement. Il fallait dire que voyager avec Geralt avait considérablement diminué ses exigences hôtelières. Jaskier et l’aubergiste se mirent d’accord sur l’heure de la représentation — en début de soirée, avant la fête — et sur des provisions pour la suite du voyage.

— Pour se laver ? demanda encore Jaskier avec l’espoir que l’établissement possédait une baignoire.

— Derrière l’auberge, vous descendez la butte jusqu’au lavoir. Il y a des bacs et du savon.

— Et de belles lavandières ?

Le propriétaire rit à nouveau.

— Pas aujourd’hui. Tout le monde se prépare à la fête. Votre luth et vous, vous serez les bienvenus.

Jaskier retrouva Geralt devant l’établi du forgeron. Ce dernier était un tout jeune homme peu expérimenté et mal outillé, mais il put toutefois procéder aux quelques réparations dont le sorceleur avait le plus besoin. Les travaux plus importants attendraient une visite à un maître en ville. Quelques piécettes changèrent de main.

— Des contrats intéressants ? interrogea le barde en emboîtant le pas à son compagnon qui s’éloignait de l'atelier.

— Des noyeurs, répondit Geralt avec un haussement d’épaules. Rien de palpitant, mais la récompense est honnête. J’irai voir demain. De ton côté ?

— Le gîte : une chambre atypique au charme rustique ; le couvert : des provisions pour ton fidèle destrier et nous ; les commodités : un lavoir avec vue imprenable sur la rivière. Tout ça contre quelques chansons.

Geralt acquiesça, apparemment satisfait.

— Et le dîner ?

— Nous avons été invités à la fête ! s’enthousiasma Jaskier. Il y aura à manger et à boire pour tout le monde, semble-t-il.

— Formidable, soupira Geralt d’une voix d’outre-tombe.

Jaskier lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

Geralt était un comédien. Jaskier l’avait bien compris, parfois à ses dépends, après plusieurs mois de voyage à ses côtés. Sous son apparence de guerrier sombre et mystérieux, le sorceleur cachait un sens de l’humour mordant et surtout un cœur d’or. Il fallait regarder au-delà du physique inquiétant, au-delà des légendes et des rumeurs sur sa guilde, pour découvrir un homme remarquable, à plus d’un titre.

Et Jaskier ne se privait pas de regarder. Il admirait à longueur de journée l’or ambré de ses yeux de chat, la virilité du visage couturé de cicatrices, la crinière neigeuse, le corps sculpté de l’athlète… Ce soir-là encore, dans la lueur dansante des feux de joie, Jaskier ne lassait pas de contempler son étonnant compagnon de voyage. Les ombres dansantes soulignaient les accents de son visage et ses pupilles brillaient dans les lumières des braseros. Il souriait du coin des lèvres.

Pour agacer Jaskier, Geralt faisait semblant de détester les rassemblements populaires, mais en réalité, il s’y amusait comme tout un chacun. Il jouait aux cartes avec les plus téméraires qui s’émerveillaient d’affronter un sorceleur, un vrai. Il buvait, racontait des histoires et mangeait avec appétit. Il était vrai qu’il restait le plus souvent dans son coin, assis près du feu, à observer une humanité dont il ne faisait plus tout à fait partie. Jaskier venait lui tenir compagnie, entre deux chansons ou deux gigues enjouées.

On fêtait l’équinoxe, sous de grandes rasades de vin léger. On dansait autour des feux, on chantait, on riait. On profitait des derniers jours cléments avant les grands froids de l’hiver. Après une ronde endiablée, Jaskier s’inclina devant sa partenaire — la jeune fille couronnée de lierre — et quitta la piste. Il avait chaud et transpirait sous sa chemise, et surtout, il avait beaucoup bu. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc à quelque distance des feux, avec un grognement indistinct. Un rire un peu grinçant à son oreille le fit sursauter.

Il n’avait pas remarqué la vieille femme assise là. Drapée dans un grand châle gris, une couronne de fleurs posée sur ses longs cheveux blancs nattés, elle lui adressa un sourire aimable et amusé.

— Pardon gente dame, salua Jaskier, je ne vous avais pas vue.

La vieille femme rit à nouveau, un rire perlé et inquiétant. Jaskier frissonna. Il regretta un instant de s’être éloigné des feux.

— Vous êtes tout pardonné, dit-elle.

Ses yeux étaient très noirs.

Ils observèrent les danseurs en silence. Le regard de Jaskier glissa quasi-inconsciemment vers la silhouette de Geralt, assis plus loin, pris dans un jeu de dés. Jaskier sourit. Il était heureux que les habitants de Vertebrume ne rejettent pas son ami, comme c’était malheureusement si souvent le cas. Ici, un autre sorceleur était passé quelques mois plus tôt, sauvant un enfant d’un nécrophage. Le précédent avait rendu les villageois moins effrayés, plus enclins à partager leur festin avec un autre membre de la guilde.

— Vous êtes de passage ? s’enquit la vieille.

Jaskier hocha la tête.

— Je suis avec Geralt de Rivia, répondit-il. Le sorceleur. Il tolère ma présence depuis le printemps. Quant à moi, j’écris des chansons à propos de ses exploits.

— Un barde et un sorceleur, une combinaison inhabituelle ! s’amusa la femme.

Elle se tourna pour attraper deux gobelets et un pichet de vin. Jaskier l’aida à servir le vin et trinqua avec elle. Le goût de l’alcool le surprit. Ce vin-là était plus doux, mielleux, épais.

— Chantez-moi quelque chose, réclama-t-elle soudain.

À une heure aussi tardive, au bord de l’ivresse, Jaskier eut envie de refuser. Il aurait pu prétexter que son luth était déjà remisé à l’auberge, qu’il avait mal à la gorge, ou une autre excuse comparable. Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit qu’il fallait accepter. Il choisit une très ancienne complainte, une mélodie lente qui parlait des femmes de la côte, du vent qui soulevait leurs cheveux, de l’air chargé de sel et des bateaux qui ne revenaient jamais. Pourquoi cette chanson, il n’aurait su le dire. Elle s’était imposée à lui avec la force de l’évidence.

Sa voix pouvait porter loin et fort, pourtant il choisit de chanter pour cette femme, cette vieille esseulée, et personne d’autre. Il ne s’embarrassa pas de fioritures ou d’embellissements, non, il chanta avec sincérité cet air d’un autre temps.

Quand la dernière note mourut, la femme applaudit doucement, avec un grand sourire édenté. Jaskier but une nouvelle gorgée de vin pour tenter d’étancher sa soif. Le liquide sirupeuxn’arrangea rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vision s’étrécissait. Avec une clarté inattendue, il se dit que le matin qui l’attendait serait difficile. Et qu’il fallait sans doute qu’il aille retrouver Geralt pour se retirer pour la nuit.

— Merci, maître barde, dit la femme, ravie. C’est un beau cadeau que vous venez de me faire. Laissez-moi vous offrir une prédiction en échange.

Jaskier se redressa, intrigué.

— Une prédiction ? Seriez-vous prophétesse, gente dame ?

Elle rit de nouveau, de son petit rire grinçant qui cachait quelque chose dans son imperfection.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle lentement. Voulez-vous entendre votre avenir ?

Jaskier hésita. Une petite voix — qu’il ignorait souvent — lui souffla que ce n’était pas nécessairement une bonne idée, mais qu’y avait-il à craindre ? Ce n’était qu’une vieille femme un peu originale. Il acquiesça.

Le silence se fit, comme si les bruits de la fête s’étaient retirés dans le lointain. La musique, les tambours, les craquements des bûches dans les brasiers, tout cela s’étouffa, happé par la nuit. Quand la vieille femme parla, sa voix s’était faite plus profonde, plus rauque.

— Je vois de vieilles pierres drapées dans les tempêtes de l’hiver, une nuit trop noire et, lové dans les ténèbres, un amour naissant.

« Je vois des loups qui veillent sur leurs secrets, qui portent des masques et des armures. Celui qui voudra les en dévêtir n’en sortira pas indemne, mais récompensé de ses efforts.

« Je vois des âmes perdues, des mystères oubliés, et, pour celui qui a le cœur vaillant, un trésor inestimable. »

Jaskier cligna des yeux. La tête lui tournait. La saveur sucrée du vin avait envahi sa bouche, la rendant pâteuse, engluée. Un frisson glacé lui descendit l’échine. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser des brumes qui obscurcissaient sa vue, du coton qui lui étouffait le cerveau. Ce que disait cette femme n’avait aucun sens. À moins que… Qu’avait-elle dit ?

— Pardonnez-moi… parvint-il à articuler.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermés sans s’en rendre compte. Et sentit son cœur plonger dans son estomac. Il était seul.

Dans les ténèbres, quelque part, l’écho d’un rire grinçant le fit sauter sur ses pieds et se ruer vers les feux, vers la lumière, et Geralt.


	2. Prévoir l'hiver

Geralt se réveilla sans hâte, reconnaissant le grenier de l’auberge de Vertebrume. Des rais de lumière traversaient la chaume du toit, peignant la charpente de lignes ensoleillées où dansaient des particules de poussière. Il était allongé sur un large matelas de paille, les jambes prises dans une couverture entortillée.

Jaskier était blotti contre lui, encore endormi, bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux bruns s’emmêlaient sur son front.

Un sourire secret, attendri, gagna Geralt. Ce n’était pas la première fois que les deux hommes partageaient une couche et, comme à chaque fois, le jeune barde gravitait pendant la nuit pour se coller à lui, cherchant la chaleur. Éveillé, Jaskier prenait de la place ; il parlait, chantait, jouait, plein d’assurance et de vie. Dans son sommeil, il se recroquevillait, affichait une vulnérabilité précieuse.

Geralt aimait ces moments de silence où il pouvait contempler le jeune homme de tout son soûl, sans avoir à se justifier. Il traçait des yeux la silhouette solide et élancée, le visage noble aux discrètes taches de rousseur et regrettait le bleu pétillant de ses yeux.

Un soupir. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Geralt s’était rendu à l’évidence. Le barde excentrique s’était frayé un chemin dans ses pensées. Le sorceleur avait bien essayé d’ignorer ce jeune inconscient à la soif d’aventure déraisonnable, de le rejeter. Il avait tout essayé : ruades (mesurées, évidemment), insultes, indifférence… Rien n’avait fonctionné. Jaskier, malgré toutes ses plaintes et protestations spectaculaires, avait appris ; installer le campement, préparer des bandages, ramasser des herbes, prendre soin d’Ablette… Pourquoi s’obstinait-il à rester ? Cherchait-il vraiment l’inspiration ? Fuyait-il quelque chose ? Geralt avait l’impression que même le principal intéressé n’avait pas de réponse fixe à ces questions.

Aussi Geralt s’était-il habitué à sa présence. Non, c’était inexact. Il avait commencé à l’apprécier. La vie d’un sorceleur sur la Voie était une existence solitaire et difficile. La partager quelques temps avec un compagnon n’avait rien d’un calvaire. Certes, il fallait garder un œil sur Jaskier qui avait une capacité insolite à s’attirer des ennuis, supporter son babil perpétuel et ses crises d’inspiration rocambolesques… mais ce n’était pas si terrible. À présent, ce que redoutait Geralt sans se l’avouer tout à fait, c’était le moment où le jeune homme se lasserait de l’inconfort de la vie nomade et s’en irait vers de plus vertes pâtures.

Le sorceleur s’étira longuement, prenant soin de ne pas déranger son compagnon.

L’hiver serait bientôt là, songeait-il. Presque chaque année, il prenait la route du nord, vers Kaer Morhen, pour y passer la saison avec les membres restants de l’École du Loup.

Une idée germait dans son esprit, une idée un peu folle, voire complètement déraisonnable, avec des yeux clairs et l’écho d’une chanson sur ses pas.

— Geralt ? grogna une voix hésitante.

— Hmm, répondit le sorceleur.

— Est-ce qu’un… troll m’est tombé sur la tête pendant la nuit ?

Le sorceleur ne réprima pas tout à fait son ricanement et se décida à se lever. À ses côtés, Jaskier émit un gémissement de protestation. Geralt haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu veux que je reste au lit avec toi ? se moqua-t-il d’une voix doucereuse.

Le barde ouvrit grand les yeux, les joues rouges. Il se redressa brusquement, ramassant sa couverture comme pour se protéger. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnait des airs de chérubin froissé. Geralt se détourna. Il valait mieux ne pas s’attarder sur sa propre plaisanterie.

— Je vais m’occuper des noyeurs. Tu devrais descendre au lavoir.

Jaskier se renifla l’aisselle et hocha la tête avec une grimace.

Geralt remonta la rivière en guettant les traces de ses proies. L’odeur de moisi, de poisson crevé et de vase était immanquable. Les empreintes palmées au bord de l’eau n’étaient pas toujours évidentes, mais suffisamment régulières pour être suivies. Les noyeurs étaient au nombre de trois. Ils erraient non loin de Vertebrume, bloquant l’accès à un petit pont de bois. Affamés, hagards, ils ne présentèrent aucun défi pour un guerrier de la trempe de Geralt. Le signe d’Ignii et ses gerbes de flammes les affaiblirent et quelques coups d’épée d’argent réglèrent leur compte.

Le plus dur fut de mettre la main sur l’homme avec lequel Geralt avait discuté la veille, celui qui avait déposé l’annonce sur le tableau d’affichage. Introuvable à son domicile, il s’était en fait endormi sur un banc de la place, vaincu par la soirée trop arrosée. Encore ivre, il eut du mal à comprendre ce dont lui parlait Geralt, mais, avec la générosité des ivrognes, il paya son dû et plus encore. Il se rendormit promptement, ronflant à qui mieux-mieux.

Satisfait, Geralt retrouva Jaskier au lavoir. Le jeune homme sortait de l’eau en jurant entre ses dents. Il s’enroula prestement dans un linge, frictionnant ses longues jambes et ses bras musclés avec l’énergie du désespoir. C’était qu’il était joli, le bougre.

— Ce que je donnerai pour un bain chaud ! se plaignit le jeune homme, les joues roses. En ville, c’est la moindre des choses.

— Personne ne t’oblige à rester, rappela Geralt avec un soupir.

Le barde se tourna vers lui et renifla, ignorant comme à son habitude cette dernière remarque.

— J’imagine que les noyeurs sont de l’histoire ancienne. Enfin, mon pauvre nez les trouve encore très présents.

Il cessa de se frotter vigoureusement et lança un savon à Geralt qui l’attrapa et commença à se déshabiller. L’eau de la rivière _était_ glacée, mais elle chassa les effluves répugnants des noyeurs ainsi que les odeurs persistantes de vin et de fumée de la veille.

Rapidement rhabillé, un linge en travers des épaules, Jaskier s’occupait de leurs vêtements, les frottant énergiquement sur une planche du lavoir, faisant mousser l’eau d’un bac pour les laver. Ses mains rougissaient sous l’effort. Il babillait à propos des pauvres lavandières et du savon de mauvaise qualité. L’observant, Geralt prit une grande inspiration.

— Il va bientôt faire trop froid pour voyager de la sorte, lança-t-il d’une voix neutre.

Jaskier s’interrompit un instant, puis reprit son nettoyage, à présent silencieux.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? insista Geralt.

Le barde se tourna vers lui, mais le sorceleur fit semblant d’être très occupé à démêler sa tignasse blanche.

— Je ne sais pas, finit par admettre Jaskier. Je n’y ai pas pensé. Je pourrais aller à Oxenfurt, ou Novigrad, passer l’hiver au chaud. Mettre au propre mes chansons.

Il essora leurs vêtements et les transféra vers un bac d’eau claire avec force éclaboussures. Geralt sortit de la rivière, s’empara d’un linge pour essuyer ses cheveux et son visage. Il continuait d’observer à la dérobée le barde absorbé par sa tâche. Après quelques instants de silence, ce dernier se tourna vers le sorceleur et rougit doucement. Ce n’était certainement pas la première fois qu’il voyait Geralt nu, mais la vision sculpturale du sorceleur fumant dans la fraîcheur matinale avait dû le prendre par surprise. Il s’empressa de retourner à son linge.

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il d’une voix étranglée. Tu attendais un bon prétexte pour te débarrasser de moi ?

Geralt finit de se sécher, enfila des vêtements secs et entreprit de nettoyer son armure. Les noyeurs ne l’avaient pas touchée, mais quelques traces du combat restaient visibles. Les gestes familiers, mille fois répétés, permirent au sorceleur de trouver le calme suffisant pour donner vie à l’idée qui l’occupait depuis son réveil.

— Je vais prendre la direction de Kaer Morhen, commença-t-il, si tu n’as pas…

Il se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque, s’obstinant à fixer une tache de sang pour la faire partir. Il était hors de question de croiser le regard de Jaskier. Non. Il reprit une grande inspiration.

— Si tu n’as pas de projets précis, tu pourrais venir avec moi.

Un silence terrible suivit cette proposition. Un silence intenable. Geralt releva la tête, s’attendant presque à trouver le barde noyé dans son bac de lessive, maladroit comme il pouvait l’être.

Le jeune homme le fixait, les yeux ronds, bouche bée, toujours aussi décoiffé. Geralt repensa à sa silhouette lovée contre lui, à la chaleur rassurante de son corps endormi. Le silence se prolongea. Un refus le blesserait, mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu’il en soit ainsi. Après tout, qu’allait faire un barde tout un hiver dans une forteresse en ruines ? Jaskier avait sûrement mieux à faire. Ils pourraient peut-être se donner rendez-vous au printemps, si le barde n’avait pas trouvé une nouvelle marotte.

— Il va me falloir de vraies bottes et une cape, déclara Jaskier.

Geralt hocha la tête. Il reprit son nettoyage, masquant la joie timide qui frémissait en lui.


	3. Nuit d'orage

— Très pittoresque, commenta Jaskier en plissant les yeux à contre-jour. Peut-être pour une résidence secondaire ? Bon, il faut refaire la toiture. Et les fenêtres. Et toute l’aile droite. Mais il y a du potentiel, c’est certain ! Et le jardin…

— Jaskier, l’interrompit Geralt d’un grognement.

— Oui ?

— Tais-toi.

Jaskier continua à marmonner dans sa barbe, plus pour ennuyer le sorceleur que pour protester. Il jouait avec les limites, cherchant où était la ligne à ne pas franchir. Pour l’instant, cette ligne était repoussée de semaine en semaine. C’était comme assiéger une forteresse et gagner du terrain, assaut après assaut.

L’ennemi cédait, reculait. Il résistait toujours, mais Jaskier songeait que pour Geralt aussi c’était un jeu. Les règles n’avaient pas été très bien définies, les enjeux finaux non plus, mais cela donnait du piquant à leurs voyages. Le jeu avait changé de tonalité depuis Vertebrume, depuis que Geralt l’avait invité à passer l’hiver à Kaer Morhen, dans le fief de l’École du Loup. À plusieurs reprises, le sorceleur avait menacé de retirer l’invitation si le barde continuait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n’en faisait pourtant rien.

Avec l’automne, Geralt les entraînait jour après jour vers le nord. Ils traversaient la Temeria au gré des contrats et d’une saison qui empirait petit à petit. Des pluies diluviennes transformaient la lande en marais boueux. Le froid s’insinuait partout, se faufilant sur les routes, imprégnant les forêts. La nuit, lorsqu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’arrêter dans un village, Jaskier se blottissait au coin du feu, s’enroulait dans son sac de couchage et peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il enviait Geralt qui pouvait se contenter de méditer, agenouillé, les mains posées sur les cuisses, tel une statue de pierre insensible aux éléments.

Cette après-midi-là, ils se trouvaient non loin du Pontar et de la frontière nord du royaume. Dans le hameau précédent, ils avaient rencontré une vieille femme qui avait engagé Geralt pour une mission inhabituelle ; elle avait expliqué qu’elle avait dû abandonner sa maison de famille des mois auparavant, car celle-ci était hantée. Aucun spectre n’avait cependant été aperçu, aucune histoire sordide n’entourait les lieux, mais il était impossible d’y passer une nuit sans être réveillé par d’horribles cauchemars ou par des bruits étranges. Si aucune solution n’était trouvée, la maison serait détruite pour récupérer du matériel de construction.

Geralt mènerait l’enquête. S’il trouvait et chassait ce qui hantait la maison de la vieille femme, celle-ci le paierait quelques centaines de couronnes — une manne bienvenue à l’approche de l’hiver.

— Je préférerais que tu retournes au village, maugréa Geralt.

— Et refaire le trajet dans ce marais boueux ? protesta Jaskier. Hors de question !

Le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain. Des nuages noirs se massaient à l’ouest, portant dans leurs tissus sombres la promesse d’un féroce orage. Geralt soupira. Il était trop tard pour obliger Jaskier à revenir sur leurs pas.

— Tu restes derrière moi et tu fais ce que je te dis, sans discuter, c’est bien entendu ? rappela-t-il.

— C’est ce que tu dis pour chacun des contrats où je peux t’accompagner. Je ne suis pas sourd, tu sais.

— Le fait que tu me désobéisses à chaque fois tend à prouver le contraire, rétorqua Geralt en observant attentivement la bâtisse délabrée.

Jaskier l’ignora. Lui aussi examinait la maison abandonnée. La vieille propriétaire n’avait pas su entretenir les lieux. Cet endroit avait dû être beau, des années auparavant. Le rez-de-chaussée en pierre était surmonté de deux étages en bois. Peu de fenêtres avaient survécu au passage du temps, mais l’ensemble portait dans ses lignes la beauté mélancolique d’une ruine, baignée d’une dernière lumière froide. Il émanait des lieux une impression sereine et calme. On était bien loin de la désolation et des cauchemars.

Geralt ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il se concentrait sur ses sensations, faisant appel à ses sens surhumains pour voir des détails invisibles aux yeux d’un homme normal. Il fit ainsi le tour complet de l’édifice, mais ne trouva rien de remarquable. En attendant, Jaskier avait délesté Ablette de leurs paquetages et avait attirée la jument jusqu’à la grange, après un examen infructueux de l’annexe par Geralt. Ablette y serait au sec le temps de l’orage. Jaskier s’était ensuite emparé de son carnet pour griffonner une esquisse de la maison hantée et quelques idées pour une prochaine chanson à son sujet. Il dut s’interrompre quand des gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur le papier, en auréoles sombres.

Geralt lui fit signe qu’il entrait. Jaskier lui emboîta le pas, leurs affaires sous le bras. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait un hall d’entrée desservant une salle de réception avec cuisine attenante, et un salon dans l’aile gauche. L’aile droite était pour le moment inaccessible, son plafond effondré. Un escalier aux marches défoncées permettait d’accéder aux étages. On entendait des souris courir sur les planchers.

— Alors ? interrogea Jaskier à voix basse.

Geralt grogna.

À force de fréquenter le sorceleur, Jaskier avait appris à décrypter ses réponses monosyllabiques, voire inintelligibles. Pour l’instant, Geralt ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la maison, ne trouvant pas de trace d’un monstre ou d’un spectre.

Humant l’air à la façon d’un chien — ou d’un loup, Geralt fronça les sourcils. Jaskier tenta de l’imiter, mais son odorat très ordinaire ne l’informa guère. L’air sentait l’humidité, le bois moisi et la poussière.

Le sorceleur continua son inspection, examinant les pièces accessibles les unes après les autres, dans le moindre détail. L’orage se rapprochait avec la nuit, sifflant des bourrasques furieuses dans les ouvertures des fenêtres. Geralt s’avoua momentanément vaincu.

— S’il y avait quelque chose ici, il ou elle a dû partir il y a un moment, annonça-t-il avec dépit. Mes autres pistes ne tiennent pas la route.

Si le sorceleur revenait bredouille au village, il y avait de fortes chances pour que la vieille femme refuse de payer.

— Nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici, continua Geralt. La chambre de maître à l’étage a encore des volets, ce sera mieux que la grange.

Jaskier acquiesça. Il suivit son compagnon d’un pas lourd. Il était déçu que la chasse n’aboutisse pas. Pas de monstre : pas d’histoire… et pas d’argent.

Dans la grande chambre, ils allumèrent un feu dans la cheminée, heureusement peu encombrée, et dînèrent du pain et du fromage achetés au village. L’orage hurlait au dehors. Des trombes d’eau tombaient sur la campagne témérienne, noyant le paysage dans la grisaille.

Se réchauffant les doigts avec quelques gammes et exercices sur son luth, Jaskier sentit vite la fatigue le rattraper. Les courtes nuits où il frissonnait pendant des heures s’étaient succédées, grignotant ses forces. Il voulait dormir, mais une certaine appréhension ne le lâchait pas. Et si le spectre ou le monstre qui hantait les lieux n’apparaissait que la nuit ? S’ils étaient attaqués ? De jour, la maison abandonnée n’était pas très impressionnante, mais tout prenait une autre dimension dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Les ombres s’allongeaient. Les bruits se déformaient.

Il installa tout de même son sac de couchage près de la cheminée, mais resta assis à contempler les flammes, pensif et inquiet.

— Je monte la garde, dit alors Geralt assis en tailleur non loin. Tu peux t’endormir.

Jaskier déglutit. Sa peur était-elle tellement palpable ? Geralt lui avait dit une fois que certaines émotions étaient discernables à leur odeur ou à leur effet sur le corps. Il acquiesça nerveusement et s’allongea, mais gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Le vent faisait trembler toute la maison, s’engouffrant partout, comme un animal gémissant.

Jaskier sursauta lorsqu’il sentit la main de Geralt se poser sur son épaule. Il n’avait même pas entendu le sorceleur se glisser jusqu’à lui. Le contact à travers sa chemise était chaud, réconfortant. Les doigts pressèrent doucement, comme une caresse.

— Dors, reprit Geralt dans un murmure rauque.

Jaskier ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la présence du sorceleur, sur la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, sur les craquements des flammes, sur le contact de sa main sur son épaule. Il se sentit doucement partir, happé par le sommeil.

*

Geralt sentit le moment où Jaskier s’endormit, le moment où la tension quitta son corps, où sa respiration ralentit, soulevant sa poitrine en mouvements profonds et calmes. Il s’émerveillait de la confiance que lui portait le jeune homme. Qui, à part ce drôle de barde, pouvait ainsi s’endormir, apaisé par la présence d’un mutant, d’une anomalie comme lui ?

Il ôta la main de l’épaule de Jaskier et lui caressa doucement le front et les cheveux, savourant l’intimité permise par la nuit.

Quand il entendit le rire cristallin, comme une grappe de grelots fantomatique, Geralt se redressa. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité lors de son examen de la maison, sans trouver de preuve concluante étayant son hypothèse. La voir confirmer le soulageait. Il y avait une explication pour les phénomènes racontés par la vieille propriétaire.

Près de lui, un gémissement échappa à Jaskier. Dans son sommeil, il fronçait les sourcils, comme tourmenté par des pensées étrangères et hostiles.

— Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, cheveux-blancs ? souffla une voix juvénile dans le secret d’une bourrasque de la tempête.

Loin, au dernier étage, une porte claqua. De l’intimidation. Ces tactiques ne fonctionnaient pas sur quelqu’un comme Geralt.

— J’aimerais te parler, répondit-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Jaskier.

Le rire retentit de nouveau. Si on tendait l’oreille, on pouvait presque entendre le bruit de feuilles qu’on écrase, comme lorsque l’on marche pieds nus en forêt. Geralt leva les yeux vers la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s’ouvrit lentement avec un grincement de mauvaise volonté. Dans l’ombre, une petite silhouette s’avança.

La créature avait l’apparence d’un enfant, mais sa peau était cireuse et légèrement bleutée. Sur ses cheveux gras reposait une couronne d’épines et de feuilles séchées. Il avait de grandes pupilles très rondes. Il ne portait qu’un pagne crasseux autour des hanches, et de drôles de sandales.

— Des yeux de chat, murmura l’apparition avec les yeux écarquillés, tu es un sorceleur !

— Et toi un célicole, déclara Geralt. Ce n’est pas commun que quelqu’un comme toi joue les fantômes dans une maison abandonnée.

La créature eut un sourire facétieux. Dans la pénombre du feu qui brûlait toujours dans la cheminée, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui aurait joué trop longtemps dans les sous-bois.

— Ils ont coupé mon arbre, expliqua-t-il. Ils en ont fait une commode.

Ah. Le célicole exerçait une sorte de vengeance. D’ordinaire, ces esprits se comportaient comme des farceurs, mais restaient tout de même des protecteurs de leur environnement. La destruction de son habitat l’avait poussé à s’en prendre aux habitants de la maison, dans la limite de ses capacités. Des farces. Des cauchemars.

Jaskier se retourna dans son sommeil, avec un autre gémissement. Geralt prit une inspiration rapide, serrant les poings.

— Laisse-le tranquille, ordonna-t-il d’une voix ferme.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda le célicole, guère intimidé, mais avec une curiosité sincère.

— C’est un barde, un poète. Il m’accompagne.

« C’est mon ami », ne dit-il pas, mais sa voix radoucie le clamait comme une évidence.

— Oh ! Un poète ! chuchota la créature avec ravissement.

Et aussitôt, les lignes sur le front de Jaskier disparurent. La tension qui s’était emparé de nouveau de son corps se dissipa.

— Ils vont détruire la maison si tu empêches les humains de revenir habiter ici, expliqua lentement Geralt.

Le célicole s’était rapproché pour observer Jaskier de plus près. Geralt le laissait faire, sachant que la créature n’était pas de nature violente ou agressive. Il se forçait à rester détendu, mais il ne lâchait pas des yeux l’esprit farceur.

Avec son regard humide à présent tourné vers Geralt, ce dernier renifla de dédain.

— La vieille propriétaire m’a engagé pour te faire partir, continua le sorceleur. Mais je refuse de faire du mal à toi et tes semblables, si je peux l’éviter. À mon avis, tu peux continuer d’habiter ici, peut-être même jouer quelques tours aux humains s’ils se montrent trop idiots, mais il faut les laisser revenir.

Le célicole l’observait attentivement. Son regard coula vers les deux épées ceinturées à son dos. Il fit la grimace.

— D’accord, cheveux-blancs. J’en avais assez d’être tout seul de toute façon.

Cela arracha un sourire amusé à Geralt.

— Tu raconteras ça au poète ? demanda alors la créature.

— Il sera déçu de ne pas t’avoir rencontré, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour lui raconter. Il écrira sûrement une chanson à ton sujet.

Le célicole sourit de toutes ses dents, absolument ravi. Il hocha la tête, comme s’il venait de conclure une excellente affaire.

— Peux-tu me laisser ta couronne ? demanda Geralt. Je raconterai à la propriétaire que je t’ai fait partir.

— Tu vas lui jouer un tour, alors ?

Geralt acquiesça. Le célicole applaudit avec son sourire cristallin. Il ôta son couvre-chef et le posa tout près de Jaskier. Il sautillait de joie. Avec un petit geste de la main, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte pour disparaître. Avant de franchir le seuil, il s’arrêta brusquement, comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important.

— « Jacquot », dit-il. C’est mon nom ! Pour le poète.

Geralt hocha de nouveau la tête, répétant le nom pour montrer qu’il avait bien entendu. Le célicole rit de nouveau, puis disparut. Dans la vieille maison abandonnée, on n’entendait plus que le craquement du bois dans la cheminée et les longs soupirs du vent au dehors. L’orage s’éloignait.


	4. Prévoir l'hiver (II)

Le sorceleur inventa une histoire convaincante d’esprit errant apaisé et la vieille propriétaire le paya comme prévu, mais ne voulut pas garder la couronne d’épines. Geralt attendit que Jaskier eût le dos tourné pour l’en coiffer. Quand le barde s’en rendit compte, un immense sourire éclaira tout son visage. Il garda le couvre-chef, dansant autour d’Ablette comme un feu follet. Geralt leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais un sourire se frayait un chemin sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis quand même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir rencontré Jacquot, dit Jaskier avec une moue boudeuse.

— Les célicoles se montrent rarement aux humains, répondit Geralt en montant en selle.

Jaskier acquiesça. À son réveil, le barde s’était souvenu de mauvais rêves qui s’étaient dissipés en un instant, le laissant errer dans une somptueuse forêt enchantée pour le reste de la nuit. En trouvant la couronne près de lui — et des feuilles mortes amassées à la porte de la chambre, le barde avait compris qu’il avait manqué l’attraction principale. Pour une fois, Geralt avait accepté de tout lui raconter sans trop se faire prier.

— Il faudrait que tous tes contrats se passent de la sorte, remarqua Jaskier.

Geralt haussa les épaules. Autant prier pour la paix dans le monde et l’amour entre toutes les créatures de la terre. Il donna un petit coup de talon à sa monture qui s’ébranla en secouant sa crinière. Il fallait repartir. Le sorceleur espérait qu’ils puissent traverser le Pontar avant la nuit. Plus la saison avançait, plus les journées se faisaient courtes et froides. L’hiver serait rude et précoce.

À côté d’Ablette, marchant d’un bon pas, Jaskier chantonnait une nouvelle mélodie. Avec son pantalon et son doublet bleu, la couronne du célicole et ses joues roses, il ressemblait à une fée, un esprit de la forêt en vadrouille. Il aurait plus été à sa place dans un conte ancien que sur les routes boueuses. Allait-il apprécier Kaer Morhen ? Le jeune barde trouverait sans aucun doute du charme aux vieilles pierres délabrées, mais Geralt craignait que cette impression se dissipât bien vite. La forteresse était froide, sinistre et pleine de souvenirs amers. On trouvait bien du réconfort près du feu, dans la chaleur de la cheminée, à manger, boire et discuter avec…

— Je vais rencontrer d’autres sorceleurs ? interrogea Jaskier.

Geralt ne sursauta pas, mais seulement parce que ce genre de réactions ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire corporel depuis des décennies. Au lieu de ça, il scruta le barde pour déterminer si celui-ci avait récemment acquis le pouvoir de lire ses pensées. Geralt plaqua sa main sur son médaillon, mais celui-ci était resté immobile. Pas de magie à proximité, seulement Jaskier avec son regard éperdument bleu et empli de curiosité.

— Oui, répondit Geralt.

Il se tut. Jaskier fit la moue. Il donna une tape sur la jambe du sorceleur qui haussa un sourcil légèrement menaçant.

— Combien ? insista Jaskier. Comment s’appellent-ils ? À quoi ressemblent-ils ? Est-ce qu’ils…

— Tu verras bien, le coupa Geralt.

Une nouvelle tape claqua contre sa jambe, suffisamment forte pour qu’Ablette pousse un soupir de mécontentement. Geralt foudroya du regard le barde qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Aucun humain sensé ne provoquait physiquement un sorceleur, sans être soûl ou suicidaire. Jaskier n’était ni l’un ni l’autre, mais il lui manquait un pan entier d’instinct de survie. Geralt soupira.

— Vesemir passe toute l’année à Kaer Morhen, expliqua-t-il. C’est notre… instructeur. Les autres ne viennent que pour l’hiver. Il y a presque toujours Eskel et Lambert, parfois d’autres, mais c’est rare.

— Vesemir, Eskel et Lambert, répéta Jaskier qui faisait rouler ces nouveaux prénoms sur sa langue comme pour en apprécier la saveur exotique.

Curieusement, il n’insista pas plus. Le barde était plongé dans ses pensées. Bientôt, il recommença à chantonner sa nouvelle mélodie, essayant de faire rimer « Jacquot » avec une kyrielle de noms de fleurs. Sa voix chaude les accompagna jusqu’à la fin de la journée.

Ils parvinrent à traverser le Pontar, comme prévu, et installèrent leur bivouac après le gué, en s’enfonçant dans la forêt. Très vallonnée, celle-ci regorgeait de hauts rochers et de petites grottes qui leur fournirent un abri pour la nuit. Ils allumèrent un feu, partirent chacun de leur côté pour chasser et cueillir et revinrent avec deux lièvres pour Geralt et des racines comestibles pour Jaskier. Après leur dîner, Jaskier entonna quelques airs, mais ne tarda guère à s’allonger dans son sac de couchage et massa ses pieds endoloris. La journée avait été longue, sans pause, mais le barde n’avait pas émis la moindre plainte à ce sujet. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu’il ne râlait plus au sujet de la route. Il endurait les longues marches et gagnait en endurance.

Geralt l’observait du coin de l’œil. Le jeune homme avait du mal à s’endormir. Il avait déposé sa couronne non loin, comme un objet mystique qui le garderait des mauvaises rêves. Il tremblait, incommodé par le froid nocturne. Même dans la petite grotte, même avec le feu de camp, les températures avaient considérablement chuté. Sans mot dire, Geralt sortit sa cape de son paquetage et la déploya sur le barde allongé qui le regarda avec surprise.

— Tu claques tellement des dents que tu vas attirer tous les monstres aux alentours, commenta le sorceleur.

Jaskier s’enroula dans le lourd vêtement avec un « merci » timide. Il respira profondément, comme pour humer les odeurs du tissu. Apparemment satisfait, il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus, ferma les yeux et s’endormit peu de temps après.

Une fois de plus, Geralt se demanda qui, à part ce drôle de barde, pourrait se sentir rassuré et réconforté par une vieille cape qui sentait le cheval et le cuir. Une petite voix lui soufflait que c’était parce que c’était la sienne, mais Geralt n’osait l’écouter. Au lieu de cela, il essayait d’imaginer ce que diraient les autres sorceleurs de son invité et cette pensée le fit sourire dans le secret de la nuit.

*

Ils tombèrent sur un champ de bataille le jour suivant. Un conflit entre deux seigneuries sans doute, un règlement de compte sale et vite expédié. Geralt l’avait senti bien avant de le voir : l’odeur de la chair morte, la terre humide et retournée, les excréments et la peur, partout la peur. Il aurait pu éviter l’endroit, faire un détour par les bois, mais l’hiver était sur leurs talons, il fallait avancer. Et, comme l’aurait dit Lambert, la guerre génère du travail.

— Des goules, éructa Jaskier. Formidable.

Les nécrophages rôdaient entre les cadavres, grignotant un membre ici et là. Leurs gueules pâles fouillaient la terre, déchiraient les armures de fortune et se repaissaient des soldats tombés sans distinction. Peut-être même avaient-elles déjà réglé leur compte aux éventuels survivants. Leur présence en plein jour était inquiétante, elles attendaient d’ordinaire le couvert de la nuit pour chasser.

Geralt dégaina sa lame d’argent. Un village des environs paierait pour être débarrassé de ces horreurs. Peut-être suffisamment pour acheter une mule pour les provisions qu’ils emmèneraient à Kaer Morhen. Geralt s’empara également d’une fiole dans son sac de potions : Tonnerre, de la couleur d’une émeraude scintillante. Il serra les dents en l’avalant. L’odeur de l’ozone le fit tousser.

— Reste avec Ablette, ordonna-t-il d’une voix ferme.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le barde qui acquiesça, l’air nauséeux.

Geralt revint moins d’une heure plus tard, sa lame engluée d’un sang noir et poisseux. Jaskier était resté à l’abri, sous le couvert des arbres, blotti contre Ablette. La jument acceptait la proximité sans broncher, tout au plus soufflait-elle de temps en temps dans les cheveux du jeune homme, vérifiant régulièrement qu’il n’était pas comestible.

Geralt se demanda quelle image il devait offrir, couvert de restes de goules, lui-même de la blancheur des cadavres, puant la mort et la décomposition. La toxicité de la potion qu’il avait avalée pesait désormais sur ses gestes, embrouillant son esprit. Il s’empara d’un petit sac de cuir étanche pour y fourrer une poignée de crocs jaunâtres, preuve de la destruction des monstres et matériau recherché par les forgerons.

— Il y a un village par là-bas, indiqua Jaskier sans sourciller. Ou une ferme. Il y a des feux de cheminée en tout cas.

Dans d’autres circonstances, Geralt aurait probablement pu le sentir, mais son odorat était saturé par les effluves du champ de bataille. Une terrible lassitude s’était emparée de lui.

— Viens, dit doucement Jaskier. On va nettoyer tout ça.

Le barde le prit par le bras, ignorant ses tentatives de protestations, le guidant sans gestes brusques en lisière du charnier. Il parlait de tout et de rien, des mésanges qu’il avait entrevues dans les arbres, de la crinière emmêlée d’Ablette, de la meilleure auberge de Wyzima… Sa voix était une chanson qui éloignait les gargouillements des goules et les cris des charognards.

Geralt essayait de se souvenir comment c’était, avant. Quand il devait attendre seul, étourdi, que les effets des potions disparaissent complètement. Quand, blessé, il s’évanouissait pendant des heures, ou des jours. Quand, à force d’attendre, sa propre odeur le faisait vomir. Quand il n’avait pas quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui, pour le ramener patiemment dans le monde de la lumière et des humains.

Il se laissa bercer par la voix chaude de son ami.

L’aîné du petit village sans nom aperçu par Jaskier paya en effet une poignée de ducats pour les goules. Avide d’être débarrassé le plus vite possible du sorceleur, il accepta d’amener un bac d’eau chaude dans une grange désertée, de fournir des céréales pour Ablette et d’apporter un matelas de paille pour la nuit. Sans Jaskier, Geralt n’aurait peut-être jamais obtenu de telles compensations en plus de sa paie. Le barde avait un talent incroyable pour charmer les plus bougons, les plus caractériels.

Geralt lui-même en était la preuve.

A peu près propre, il retrouva la parole quelques heures plus tard, se rendant compte qu’il était resté mutique depuis le début de son combat contre les nécrophages.

— Merci, souffla-t-il à Jaskier.

Ce dernier s’interrompit dans une nouvelle tirade animée contre les villageois ingrats et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Le lendemain, Geralt le laissa dormir quelques heures de plus dans la grange, une fois de plus recouvert de son épaisse cape. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour compléter son journal, y relatant son contrat pour le célicole. Son récit n’aurait pas le charme de la future chanson de Jaskier, mais il serait sans doute plus précis. S’aventurant dans le hameau, le sorceleur trouva un marchand ambulant qui fut ravi de le délester de son argent récemment acquis en échange d’une bonne paire de bottes doublées de fourrure. Si Geralt était à peu près sûr qu’elles avaient été prélevées sur le champ de bataille voisin, il n’en dit rien, satisfait de constater qu’elles avaient été minutieusement nettoyées. Il rajouta quelques pièces pour un caprice : du pain frais et des poires au doux parfum sucré. La mine réjouie de Jaskier autour du petit déjeuner valait largement la dépense.


	5. Retour au bercail

La route menant à Kaer Morhen n’avait de route que le nom. Si le chemin était bien entretenu dans la vallée, il se transformait à la sortie du dernier village en sentier boueux, puis en piste filant entre les arbres, encombrée de branchages et de buissons.

Geralt menait Ablette par la bride, dégageant le passage à l’aide d’une machette dangereusement aiguisée. Il jetait régulièrement des coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Jaskier gardait le rythme. À chaque fois, le sorceleur sentait une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Le barde était emmitouflé dans son nouveau manteau gris perle bordé de fourrure, un achat commun pour le voyage. Il menait lui aussi une monture, une mule placide chargée de provisions et de produits utiles pour l’hiver. Dans peu de temps, la route menant à la forteresse serait rendue inaccessible par les chutes de neige. Les habitants de Kaer Morhen seraient coupés du reste du monde.

— Alors… commença Jaskier, quand arriverons-nous ?

Geralt jeta un coup d’œil au ciel, à la position du soleil, aux nuages.

— Trois jours, si tout se passe bien.

— Je… Comment sont les autres sorceleurs ?

Geralt entendit clairement la note subtile de l’angoisse se glisser dans la voix du barde. Pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Il décida d’attendre un peu, pour voir ce que le jeune homme révèlerait dans sa prochaine question.

— Est-ce que… tu es proche d’eux ? reprit le barde.

Geralt prit le temps de réfléchir. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Jaskier pour lui demander de patienter. C’était un code qu’ils avaient établi ensemble, quand le barde avait compris que les silences du sorceleur étaient parfois une gestation, une nécessité pour organiser ses pensées et ses sentiments.

— Ce sont… mes frères, hésita Geralt, ce qui se rapproche le plus d’une famille pour moi. Eskel et moi avons le même âge, mais il a toujours été le plus sage. Il a la tête sur les épaules. Lambert est plus jeune. C’est un chien fou, mais son cœur est au bon endroit. Vesemir est un ancien. Il s’est toujours occupé de nous et continue de le faire, comme un père sévère, mais bienveillant.

Geralt jeta un nouveau coup d’œil vers Jaskier qui avançait, tête basse, pensif et toujours auréolé d’inquiétude. Que se passait-il dans la tête du barde ? Quelles idées incongrues s’agitaient derrière son regard brillant ?

— Comme tu te plais à me le rappeler sans cesse, barde, « utilise tes mots », grogna Geralt.

Jaskier pouffa. Il se passa la main dans le cou.

— Je me demande ce qu’ils vont penser de moi, admit-il avec un débit trop rapide. Ce sont des personnes importantes dans ta vie et moi… moi je ne suis qu’un barde, un nobliau de Lettenhove qui parcourt les routes pour écrire des chansons. Je ne sais pas me battre. Je…

— Jaskier, l’interrompit Geralt avec un soupir, tout se passera bien.

Le sorceleur ne savait pas très bien quoi dire d’autre pour rassurer le barde. Lui-même se posait évidemment des questions sur les réactions qu’auraient les membres de l’École du Loup en rencontrant Jaskier, mais l’appréhension était minime. Ce n’était pas tous les quatre matins que Geralt emmenait quelqu’un passer l’hiver là-haut. Il était impatient de présenter Jaskier à Eskel — ces deux-là parleraient de littérature et de poésie bien assez vite. Lambert attirerait le jeune homme dans ses mauvais coups et autres facéties. Ou ce serait l’inverse. Et Vesemir… S’il y avait une inconnue dans l’équation, c’était bien le vieux loup. Quelque chose soufflait toutefois à Geralt que Vesemir ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à recevoir un nouvel invité.

Geralt s’arrêta un instant pour se retourner plus franchement vers le jeune homme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun d’eux ne se déroba.

— Tout se passera bien, répéta-t-il lentement.

Un petit sourire se fraya un chemin sur le visage de Jaskier. L’angoisse et l’inquiétude reculèrent. Il hocha la tête.

Le temps ne tint pas. L’hiver les rattrapa à la sortie de la forêt, lorsque la piste redevint une route accessible. Le vent, le froid et la neige s’unirent en bourrasques infernales, transformant chaque pas en combat contre les éléments. Geralt poussa leur petit groupe en avant, faisant de son mieux pour réduire la distance qui les séparait de leur but. Même lorsqu’il commença à faire noir, il fit monter Jaskier, frissonnant, épuisé, sur le dos d’Ablette, pour continuer encore un peu.

Un bosquet de pins leur servit d’abri de fortune pour la nuit. Geralt parvint à enflammer du bois mort à l’aide d’Ignii. Jaskier tremblait comme une feuille, les lèvres bleues, le teint bien trop pâle. Il mangea une tranche de viande séchée et but un peu d’eau, mais le froid glacial l’avait affaibli. Sans lui demander son avis, Geralt se pressa contre son dos, ouvrant sa cape pour qu’ils s’en recouvrent tous les deux, partageant un peu de chaleur. Comme le barde lui paraissait frêle…

— Essaie de dormir un peu, chuchota Geralt en posant son menton sur l’épaule du jeune homme.

Jaskier acquiesça, reniflant. Il ferma les yeux, se blottissant encore un peu plus contre le torse du sorceleur. Ce ne fut pas tant le sommeil que l’épuisement qui s’empara de lui. Dans quelques heures, Geralt le réveillerait pour reprendre la route. Plus vite ils atteindraient Kaer Morhen, plus vite ils pourraient se réchauffer, se reposer et reprendre des forces.

Des hurlements dans le lointain le convainquirent de partir bien avant l’aube. Une meute de loups, peut-être un warg ou deux. C’était difficile à dire à cette distance. La neige, le vent dans la vallée déformaient les sons. Seul, Geralt n’aurait guère eu d’inquiétude à leur sujet. Avec Jaskier et leurs paquetages, le risque était trop grand. Il fallait avancer.

Le sorceleur aida Jaskier, encore groggy et tremblant, à monter sur le dos d’Ablette. La neige tombait toujours plus drue. Ils continuaient leur lente progression. Geralt tapotait régulièrement la cuisse de Jaskier pour s’assurer que le jeune homme ne s’endormait pas trop profondément. Sur un sentier aussi périlleux que celui de Kaer Morhen, le danger était sérieux.

Au détour d’une combe, la forteresse apparut sur les hauteurs, gardienne blessée d’une nature sauvage. Sa silhouette austère s’accrochait à la pente, défiant le temps et les dégâts que le siège lui avait infligés. Kaer Morhen avait peut-être été attaquée, et en grande partie détruite, mais elle régnait sur la vallée avec majesté. La vue spectaculaire arracha un cri de surprise à Jaskier. Sa fascination, son émerveillement, la lueur au fond de ses yeux pourtant cernés… Geralt sourit. Il était heureux d’offrir ce spectacle au jeune homme.

— Merci Geralt, murmura Jaskier dans un souffle. C’est magnifique.

Une fois encore, le sorceleur se demanda si le barde savait lire dans les pensées.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain, mais Jaskier ne fut pas assez conscient pour s’en réjouir. Presque couché sur Ablette, il dodelinait de la tête, frissonnant en permanence. Geralt l’avait recouvert de leurs couvertures sur la dernière portion du chemin. Le barde ne vit donc pas les douves envahies par les fougères enneigées, le pont-levis et la herse arrachée. Il ne put admirer les murailles que le soleil d’hiver venait peindre de mauve et d’or, ou la silhouette vertigineuse du donjon qui les écrasait de toute sa hauteur. Non, Jaskier tremblait, yeux clos. Il fallut lui détacher les doigts un par un des rênes, avec mille précautions.

— Tu nous ramènes des humains comme gibier, maintenant ? lança une voix moqueuse. Il a pas l’air très gras !

Geralt poussa un grognement. Il souleva Jaskier de la selle et le tint fermement par la taille pour le maintenir debout. L’exercice s’avérait plus difficile que prévu. Jaskier était à bout de forces, d’une pâleur inquiétante.

— Lambert, viens m’aider, gronda Geralt.

— Je m’occupe de ton canasson, répondit le jeune sorceleur en le rejoignant. Rentre ton drôle d’oiseau.

Libéré des longes des montures, Geralt souleva le barde inconscient en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l’autre autour de ses épaules. Les couvertures humides glissèrent au sol mais le sorceleur décida que Lambert s’en chargerait. Il gravit les marches de la cour au pas de course, serrant le barde contre sa poitrine plus fort que nécessaire et franchit les portes du donjon en un temps record. Le foyer était baigné d’une douce chaleur et du camaïeu orangé des torches, des braseros et du feu qui brûlait dans la grande cheminée.

Une silhouette familière se leva de la grande table pour le rejoindre.

— Vesemir, salua Geralt avec un signe de tête respectueux.

Le vieux loup, avec son visage ridé, afficha l’ombre d’un sourire. Le vieil instructeur était toujours heureux — même s’il le montrait peu — de voir revenir ses anciens étudiants sains et saufs au début de l’hiver. Le regard jaune de Vesemir l’observa un instant, cherchant les blessures, les signes de traumatisme et de malnutrition. Il sembla satisfait. Les yeux de chat descendirent vers le fardeau dans les bras de Geralt.

— On fera les présentations plus tard, décréta Vesemir. Ta chambre est prête, il faut le déshabiller et le mettre au lit au chaud. Toi aussi repose-toi.

Son ton ne tolérerait aucune réponse, aussi Geralt acquiesça brièvement et s’enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forteresse. Les battements de cœur du barde, un peu trop lents, exigeaient qu’il ne perde pas de temps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Jaskier fut confortablement installé dans le grand lit de Geralt, sous une montagne de fourrures, avec une fournaise brûlant dans la cheminée, que le sorceleur se permit un soupir.

— Bienvenue à Kaer Morhen, murmura-t-il à la forme endormie sous les couvertures.

Toute la fatigue qu’il avait repoussée depuis des jours le rattrapa vite, alourdissant ses paupières comme ses pensées. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés, les mettant eux aussi à sécher sur les pierres devant la cheminée, puis il se glissa dans le lit, se blottissant contre Jaskier.

Il s’endormit aussitôt. Il était chez lui.


	6. Les Loups de Kaer Morhen

Un cratère de volcan, ou au moins le cœur d’une forge. C’était l’impression qu’eut Jaskier en se réveillant une première fois, accablé par une chaleur étouffante, écrasé sous une masse de couvertures et de fourrures. Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, il ne jeta qu’un coup d’œil rapide autour de lui. Il faisait trop sombre pour apprécier les détails de la chambre où il se trouvait. Jaskier préférait profiter de son éveil — éphémère, il le sentait — pour contempler Geralt.

Le sorceleur dormait à poings fermés, tout près de lui. Son visage portait les marques de la route et de la fatigue, la trace des privations d’une année rude. C’était sans parler de la crasse dont Geralt ne s’était pas débarrassé avant de dormir.

Jaskier sourit doucement. Il était en sécurité. Il se rendormit.

À son second réveil, il était seul. Près de la cheminée où mouraient des braises blanchâtres, sur une petite table rustique, on avait laissé à son attention une vasque, un linge et des vêtements de rechange. Ce n’était pas le bain chaud dont Jaskier rêvait avec ardeur, mais cela lui permettrait d’être présentable. La tunique et les braies, dans des tons bruns et gris, n’étaient clairement pas à la hauteur de son style habituel, mais il faudrait faire avec. Ils avaient l’avantage d’être épais et chauds.

La chambre de Geralt méritait une exploration, aussi Jaskier se permit-il de fouiner. Sur les étagères murales s’exposaient des souvenirs hétéroclites et insolites des quatre coins du Continent, des babioles, une étrange collection de poupées de chiffon et beaucoup de livres. Des tableaux avaient été accrochés, d’autres étaient simplement entassés contre un mur. Il y avait également une malle de vêtements et quelques armes de belle facture. Jaskier contemplait une vie, ou plusieurs, entreposée pour l’hiver, un foyer et un musée à la fois.

Il quitta la chambre et partit à la découverte des immenses couloirs nus de Kaer Morhen. La forteresse était exactement ce qu’il avait imaginé, et tout son contraire : un lieu majestueux, mais vide, une légende, mais recouverte des poussières de l’oubli, un foyer, mais…

— Le moineau est tombé du nid ?

Jaskier sursauta. Au détour d’un couloir, une silhouette se distinguait à peine dans les ombres. L’homme s’avança. Plus petit que Geralt — et que Jaskier, mais musclé et nerveux, l’inconnu portait les deux épées caractéristiques des sorceleurs. Il avait aussi des yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues et un aspect dangereux très certainement justifié. Avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts, une barbe précise, des cicatrices blanchâtres et une absence totale de sourire, son expression était extrêmement intense. Il avait la beauté féroce des grands fauves, ceux avec des griffes et des mâchoires peu fréquentables.

— Bonjour, salua Jaskier en tendant la main en avant. Julian Alfred Pankratz, Jaskier pour les intimes, barde.

Le sorceleur ignora la main tendue, examinant Jaskier avec une attention terrifiante. Le barde hésita, ne sachant comment procéder avec cet inconnu. Ce dernier fit un simple signe de tête,indiquant de grands escaliers.

— Par ici.

Jaskier lui emboîta le pas, intrigué.

— Lambert, finit par lâcher l’homme.

— Enchanté ! répondit le barde.

Sans ajouter un mot, le sorceleur les conduisit au rez-de-chaussée. Le hall principal du donjon était gigantesque, mais tellement vide que Jaskier en eut le tournis. Toute la vie se concentrait près de l’immense âtre où brûlaient des flammes accueillantes. Là, autour d’une longue table égratignée par les années, trois personnes conversaient : Geralt, vêtu de bleu foncé dans des tissus amples et plus confortables que d’ordinaire, un vieil homme aux cheveux poivre-et-sel et aux rides prononcées et un troisième homme aux cheveux bruns vêtu de rouge. Tous avaient la même carrure athlétique et les fameux yeux jaunes de leur guilde.

— Geralt, j’ai trouvé ton oiseau perdu dans les couloirs, lança Lambert en s’installant à table.

Il s’empara sans cérémonie d’une assiette, de saucisses et de pain et se mit à manger avec un appétit vorace.

Jaskier voulut protester. Il n’était pas perdu ! Sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres quand le plus vieux des convives lui fit signe de s’approcher d’un geste autoritaire. Autant provoquer Geralt était un sport auquel Jaskier s’adonnait avec abandon, autant désobéir à cet homme peut-être âgé de plusieurs siècles ne lui parut pas une bonne idée.

— Bienvenue à Kaer Morhen, Jaskier, déclara l’homme d’un ton affable. Assieds-toi donc avec nous. Je suis Vesemir. Tu as déjà rencontré Lambert.

Le barde rendit son salut et se glissa dans la chaise libre à côté de Geralt. Il se trouvait en face de l’homme en rouge. La première pensée de Jaskier fut de se demander quelle était l’histoire derrière les affreuses cicatrices torturées qui barraient toute la partie droite de son visage. La seconde pensée était que cet homme balafré était très beau.

— Eskel, annonça l’homme en baissant les yeux d’un air fuyant.

Jaskier fit de son mieux pour afficher son plus beau sourire.

— Merci de m’accueillir parmi vous, déclara-t-il à la cantonade.

Son enthousiasme flancha quand les seules réponses qu’il obtint furent des grognements peu engageants. Formidable. Jaskier comprenait mieux d’où Geralt tenait sa manie des réponses monosyllabiques. Déterminé à faire bonne impression, le barde se tut et écouta attentivement la conversation qui reprit vite autour d’un petit déjeuner simple mais très nourrissant. Vesemir attribuait des tâches et des corvées pour la journée ; la forteresse était en grande partie détruite, mais les parties habitables nécessitaient toujours des travaux d’entretien. Avant que la neige n’encombre toutes les parties extérieures, il fallait replacer des tuiles sur les toits, remplacer des carreaux brisés aux fenêtres, nettoyer l’écurie, consolider des murs et des escaliers… La liste était longue.

Jaskier sursauta lorsque son nom fut évoqué. Vesemir lui donnait également du travail. Cela n’avait rien d’étonnant, le barde s’était attendu à être réquisitionné et à mériter le gîte et le couvert pour la saison hivernale. Vesemir lui indiqua le garde-manger et la cuisine et lui laissa des consignes précises sur les rangements à y effectuer.

Sans un mot, les sorceleurs se dispersèrent. Jaskier parvint tout de même à attraper Geralt par la manche pour le retenir un instant. Les mots le fuirent pourtant. Geralt dut sentir son trouble, car il dégagea sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

— Tout se passera bien, répéta-t-il. Laisse-leur un peu de temps pour accepter la nouveauté.

La gorge serrée, Jaskier acquiesça. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son ami, explorer le château à ses côtés, mais déjà Geralt partait à la suite d’Eskel pour des réparations à l’extérieur. Jaskier se retrouva penaud dans le hall déserté. Il renifla.

— Haut les cœurs, murmura-t-il.

Il prit le chemin de la cuisine.

Vesemir avait laissé près du four à pain une longue liste de toutes les tâches à accomplir dans la cuisine et dans le garde-manger. À vue de nez, Jaskier en avait pour plusieurs jours de travail, mais le barde n’allait pas se plaindre. Il préférait rester au chaud plutôt que de travailler dans les froides cours extérieures.

La fatigue du voyage alourdissait ses gestes, mais le barde refusait d’être taxé de paresse par les sorceleurs de l’École du Loup. Qu’il fût un barde humain ne jouait déjà pas en sa faveur. Il frotta, récura et lava toute la matinée, une chanson au bord des lèvres pour se donner du courage et garder le rythme. Il ne s’interrompait que pour remplacer l’eau de son seau à la fontaine murale. Peut-être à cause de la poussière, ses yeux le brûlaient. Le contact répété avec l’eau glacé le faisait frissonner et ses mains lui firent vite mal, mais il serrait les dents et persistait.

À la mi-journée, Vesemir toqua contre le chambranle de la porte avant d’entrer, inspectant l’avancement des travaux. Il ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête. Jaskier décida de le prendre comme un compliment enthousiaste, faute de mieux. Le vieux sorceleur l’enrôla dans la préparation du déjeuner : des tartines froides, du rôti et un assortiment de légumes grillés que Jaskier fut chargé d’éplucher. D’ordinaire, le barde aurait mené la conversation avec enthousiasme, mais l’attitude austère de Vesemir lui avait chargé la langue de plomb. Il ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher de chantonner la bouche fermée, mais s’arrêtait dès qu’il s’en rendait compte, les oreilles brûlantes.

« Laisse-leur un peu de temps », avait dit Geralt. Jaskier espérait de tout cœur que l’École du Loup finirait par l’accepter, qu’il pourrait être lui-même entre ces murs, sinon l’hiver serait bien triste et long.

— Ne te censure pas pour moi, grogna Vesemir sans méchanceté.

Jaskier sursauta. Il rougit de plus belle, mais acquiesça. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver un peu d’audace, mais il reprit sa mélodie à voix basse, une vieille ritournelle populaire qui éclaira le regard du vieux loup.

Le déjeuner servit de temps de rapport pour les sorceleurs, chacun expliquant ce qu’il avait accompli pendant la matinée et quel serait l’objectif de l’après-midi.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, arrêtez-vous avant la nuit, ordonna Vesemir. Eskel, tu montreras à Jaskier où sont les bains. Geralt, tu feras le tour des feux. Lambert, en cuisine avec moi pour le dîner. Des questions ?

— Non, Vieux Loup, répondirent de concert les trois autres sorceleurs.

Jaskier se sentit rétrécir quand le regard jaune de Vesemir se posa sur lui, inquisiteur. On attendait sa réponse. Il acquiesça précipitamment, s’attirant un ricanement de Lambert. Les sorceleurs se dispersèrent.

De retour dans les cuisines, Jaskier chassa les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux irrités et se remit au travail. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, au fur et à mesure des heures, le froid s’immisça jusqu’à ses os. Il frissonnait en continu et ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Il finit par se résigner et quitta la cuisine pour retourner quelques instants dans le hall près de la cheminée. Il devait se réchauffer, et tant pis s’il risquait les foudres de Vesemir. Jaskier s’assit directement sur la large peau de bête devant les flammes, sentant ses paupières s’alourdir et la fatigue exercer sur lui une irrésistible vengeance.

Ce fut le contact d’une main ferme sur son épaule qui le réveilla brusquement. Désorienté, Jaskier se redressa, se frottant les yeux nerveusement. Sa vision était floue, mais il reconnut la silhouette massive d’Eskel. Ce dernier rit. Un rire comme un éboulement lointain, grave et vibrant.

— Heureusement que ce n’est pas Lambert qui t’a trouvé comme ça, commenta le sorceleur. Il en aurait parlé tout l’hiver. Ça va ?

La sollicitude sincère d’Eskel surprit Jaskier. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, à peine réchauffé — quand s’était-il endormi ? — et guère reposé, il ne put qu’acquiescer sans conviction. Son embarras grandit quand la poigne du sorceleur se referma sur son bras pour l’aider à se relever, comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume. Le regard ambré d’Eskel s’assombrit sous ses épais sourcils froncés.

— Tu es épuisé. On verra pour les bains plus tard. Je te ramène à la chambre de Geralt, il t’amènera à manger.

Jaskier voulait protester, vraiment. Ce qu’il craignait le plus était en train de se produire : il confirmait son statut d’humain fragile, inapte aux tâches qu’on lui confiait. Qu’allaient penser les habitants de la forteresse ? Qu’ils abritaient un parasite inutile ? Et que dirait Geralt ? Aurait-il honte ? Regretterait-il de l’avoir emmené à Kaer Morhen ? Le cœur de Jaskier se lesta de plomb.

Suivant Eskel comme une ombre, Jaskier traînait des pieds. Il tremblait, mais n’aurait su dire si c’était le froid, l’épuisement ou une fièvre qui couvait sous sa peau. Il remercia le sorceleur du bout des lèvres, tout de même touché par la délicatesse dont celui-ci faisait preuve. Ses yeux le brûlaient terriblement, aussi fût-il soulagé de les clore et de sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil.


	7. Dans le noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : description d'une crise d'angoisse.

Jaskier se réveilla au cœur des ténèbres. Il avait pourtant l’impression d’avoir dormi pendant des heures. Il se redressa. Cilla. Plissa les yeux. L’obscurité n’était pas celle de la nuit. Elle l’entourait, l’engloutissait dans un étau implacable. Il n’y voyait rien du tout.

Une angoisse glacée resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, sur ses pensées. Que se passait-il ?

— Geralt ? appela-t-il.

Il n’entendait que

…des bruits de craquement…

_les bûches dans la cheminée_

…le glissement du tissu…

_les fourrures sur le lit_

…des sifflements aigus…

_le vent dans les couloirs de la forteresse._

Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus rien ? Lui avait-on jeté un sort ? L’angoisse qui frémissait sous sa peau devint panique, l’empêchant de respirer, coinçant un sanglot au creux de sa poitrine. Quand la porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement soudain, Jaskier sursauta. Il recula précipitamment, sur le lit, se plaquant contre le mur derrière lui.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a, le perdreau ? lança une voix traînante. Il empeste la peur à cinq lieues à la ronde.

Lambert, tenta de se raisonner Jaskier, ce n’était que Lambert. Même s’il était un peu hostile, le plus jeune sorceleur ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas vrai ? Le cœur de Jaskier battait la chamade, il ne parvenait pas à respirer.

— Hé, du calme, bredouilla Lambert, faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils. Qu’est-ce que…

Sa voix s’était rapprochée. Jaskier se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il déglutit, toussa, essaya de retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions, de son corps, mais c’était peine perdue. Sa tête lui tournait.

— Je… Je ne te ferai pas de mal, l’assura le jeune sorceleur. Du calme putain… Faut que tu respires. Je vais te toucher le bras, d’accord ?

Jaskier sursauta quand la main de Lambert se referma autour de son poignet, sans pour autant le contraindre. Le contact l’aida à se concentrer. Il parvint à souffler, à reprendre une respiration tremblante, incertaine.

— Voilà, l’encouragea Lambert. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Des cauchemars ?

Geralt avait déjà dit à Jaskier que les cauchemars n’étaient pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, qu’ils faisaient malheureusement partie du fardeau de ceux qui arpentaient la Voie. Il n’y avait plus aucune moquerie dans la voix de Lambert. Jaskier secoua la tête. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour trouver la force de dire, avec horreur :

— Je ne vois plus rien !

— Tu as les yeux rouges comme un cul de goule, confirma Lambert. Ne bouge pas d’ici, je vais chercher Vesemir. Et les autres.

Jaskier voulut protester, il ne voulait pas rester tout seul dans les ténèbres, mais la pression sur son poignet disparut et le bruit léger des pas du jeune sorceleur se perdit dans le lointain. L’angoisse qui l’avait écrasé de sa terrifiante étreinte revint à la charge. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, l’empêchant de se calmer : était-il vraiment aveugle ? Retrouverait-il la vue ? Vesemir aurait-il une solution ? Malgré lui, il sentait des larmes dévaler ses joues.

Cette fois-ci, il entendit les échos des pas rapides de plusieurs personnes retentir dans le couloir.

— Jaskier ?

Ça, c’était Geralt, son timbre grave et rauque. L’instant suivant, le jeune homme se sentit attiré contre le corps de son ami. Une main se glissa sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, peut-être pour l’orienter vers une source de lumière.

— Qui l’a laissé se promener dans le laboratoire au sous-sol ? exigea le ton sévère et réprobateur de Vesemir tout proche.

— Je l’ai amené ici hier, un peu avant le dîner, intervint une nouvelle voix — Eskel.

— Il a dormi toute la nuit, continua Geralt. J’ai quitté la chambre il y a une heure au plus. Je doute qu’il se soit amusé à se balader au sous-sol.

— Tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose d’autre que le déjeuner d’hier ? reprit Vesemir.

Jaskier secoua la tête. La conversation et les questions lui donnaient le tournis, mais il comprit que les sorceleurs essayaient de comprendre l’origine de son mal. Quand Geralt parlait, la vibration de sa voix profonde résonnait dans tout son corps. Au moins, sa présence solide et chaude lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Geralt et les membres de l’École du Loup allaient trouver une solution. Il le fallait.

— Eskel, viens voir, tu es plus sensible que nous à la magie, demanda Geralt.

Une énorme main à la peau sèche et pleine de rugosités se posa prudemment sur le front de Jaskier, sur ses joues. C’était comme si un infime courant électrique lui parcourait la peau et lui dévalait les nerfs en cascades irrégulières.

— Ça ressemble à une malédiction, avança Eskel.

Un gémissement de détresse se fraya un chemin dans la gorge de Jaskier, bien malgré lui. Une malédiction ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Vous avez croisé des sorcières, des druides ? demanda Vesemir.

— On voyage depuis le printemps, répondit Geralt. Je dirais… une ou deux herboristes à Velen, les mêmes que d’habitude. Le vieux shaman de Perchefreux. C’est tout.

Jaskier se creusait la cervelle à toute vitesse, mais l’émotion rendait ses souvenirs incertains, fuyants. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose lui échappait, comme des paroles de chanson oubliées, là, à la lisière de sa mémoire. Les mains d’Eskel s’écartèrent. Autour du barde, les sorceleurs échangeaient d’autres questions, d’autres hypothèses, mais aucune ne tenait la route.

— La bonne nouvelle, déclara Vesemir, c’est qu’une malédiction peut être levée et que c’est normalement de notre ressort. Eskel, toi et moi allons chercher dans la bibliothèque. Lambert se chargera de l’intendance. Geralt, occupe-toi de Jaskier et viens nous aider.

Les pas s’éloignèrent, dans des crissements de cuir et le grincement du battant de la porte. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Geralt dans la chambre, son corps inébranlable contre celui de Jaskier.

— Je suis désolé, croassa le jeune homme d’une toute petite voix.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, le coupa Geralt. Tu n’y es pour rien. Nous allons trouver une solution.

Le cœur du barde, déjà lourd de son inaptitude de la veille, plongea dans un puits sans fond. Le sorceleur l’invitait pour passer l’hiver dans son foyer et lui ne faisait que lui créer des problèmes. Jaskier était un fardeau.

Le sorceleur s’écarta et Jaskier eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas gémir de cet abandon. Des bruits incertains retentirent dans la chambre et quelque chose fut posé sur les couvertures.

—Il y a de la nourriture et de l’eau près de ta jambe droite. Mange un morceau et essaie de te reposer, recommanda Geralt.

Jaskier n’avait qu’une seule envie : supplier son ami de ne pas le laisser seul, de rester auprès de lui, mais il doutait qu’une telle demande soit bien reçue. Il hocha faiblement la tête.

Le froissement du tissu, l’écho des pas, la porte qui se ferme.

Jaskier était seul. Il fit de son mieux pour pleurer en silence.


	8. Dans le noir (II)

À son réveil suivant, les ténèbres oppressantes et glacées prirent Jaskier à la gorge. Sa malédiction. S’en souvenir ne l’aida guère à retrouver son calme. Il se débattit avec les couvertures, essaya de se redresser.

Il tâtonna, en proie à la panique, renversa un objet qui déversa un liquide froid sur sa jambe. Il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir, tous ses sens obnubilés par l’absence de lumière, par le souffle laborieux qu’il devait pousser et tirer hors de son corps.

— Du calme, aboya la voix de Lambert. Arrête de gesticuler comme ça.

Deux poignes puissantes s’emparèrent de ses avant-bras, le forçant en arrière pour le rasseoir sur le lit.

— Concentre-toi sur… sur mon odeur, ordonna le sorceleur d’une voix dure. Maintenant.

Jaskier, abasourdi, ne parvint pas tout de suite à comprendre ce qu’on lui demandait. Les mains resserrèrent leur prise, à la limite de la douleur. Jaskier renifla l’air, se sentant stupide. Passée l’odeur de sa propre sueur aigre qui imprégnait sa peau et les draps, il parvint à discerner une odeur de musc, d’huile et de cuir. Ces odeurs-là étaient familières, elles étaient très similaires à celles de Geralt. Rassurantes. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose, une autre fragrance étrangère, métallique et fauve. Et encore… de la graisse animale ?

Jaskier se rendit compte qu’il respirait mieux.

— Merci, balbutia-t-il.

Lambert, avec ses manières rudes et brusques, avait réussi à le ramener à la réalité.

— C’est rien, marmonna le sorceleur. Eskel et Geralt me faisait faire ça après… après les mutations.

Il se tut, comme s’il en avait trop dit. Jaskier n’avait jamais réussi à soutirer beaucoup d’informations à Geralt concernant les mystérieuses épreuves que subissaient les apprentis sorceleurs. De lectures inexactes, il n’avait appris que le nom de l’une d’entre elles : l’Épreuve des Herbes, où des mages administraient des potions et d’autres substances innommables aux jeunes recrues pour modifier leur corps, pour les rendre plus forts, plus rapides… et plus vraiment humains. La majorité n’y survivait pas. Interrogé à ce sujet, Geralt se refermait comme une huître. Jaskier mourait d’envie d’interroger Lambert, mais il sentait bien qu’il aurait exactement le même genre de réaction.

Le jeune sorceleur relâcha ses bras et lui poussa dans la main un gobelet d’eau.

— Bois.

Et juste après, ce qui devait être une tranche de pain surmontée de beurre et de lard.

— Mange. Et mâche.

Lambert utilisait le même ton qu’une mère sévère aurait eu pour un enfant désobéissant. Cette idée amena un sourire involontaire au barde.

— Oui maman, répondit-il.

La claque sonore qu’il reçut sur le sommet du crâne le fit tousser, mais il ne put s’empêcher de rire. Quand Jaskier entendit clairement le sorceleur étouffer un grognement amusé, il se félicita d’avoir au moins accompli cela. En fin de compte, passé les crocs, Lambert n’était pas un grand méchant loup. Il poursuivit même son étrange nourrissage avant d’annoncer qu’il allait emmener Jaskier aux bains.

— Tu pues la mort, lâcha-t-il avec dégoût.

— Venant d’un sorceleur, qui dans mon expérience est capable de rester plusieurs jours couvert de boyaux de nécrophage, c’est une accusation sérieuse, acquiesça le barde.

Un nouveau grognement amusé. Accroché au bras de Lambert qui lui fit quitter le cocon rassurant du lit, Jaskier se fit la promesse d’arracher un rire, un vrai, de la bouche du sorceleur. Ce dernier l’enveloppa avec des gestes brusques mais prévenants d’une fourrure et le tira hors de la chambre, à travers les couloirs glacials de la forteresse. De sa voix traînante et sombre, il indiquait tous les obstacles sur leur chemin, marches comme pierres descellées. Après quelques minutes et plusieurs volées d’escaliers descendues, le froid sembla reculer. L’odeur âcre du souffre atteignit Jaskier en même temps qu’une humidité brûlante qui se colla à sa peau.

— Des sources chaudes ! s’écria-t-il.

— Le seul luxe de cette putain de ruine, soupira Lambert. Attention, le sol est en pente et glisse.

Le sorceleur entraîna Jaskier jusqu’au bord d’une cuve naturelle, lui expliquant avec une patience de plus en plus surprenante où prendre appui, lui décrivant où se trouvaient les fournitures de bain.

— Tu as besoin d’aide ? demanda Lambert avec ce qui ressemblait à de la gêne.

— Non, mais si un bel homme viril veut me déshabiller, qui suis-je pour refuser ? lança Jaskier.

Le grognement était presque, oui presque, un rire incrédule.

— Tu te débrouilleras, conclut Lambert avec l’écho d’un sourire au creux de la voix. Appelle s’il y a quoi que ce soit, quelqu’un viendra. Je vais dire à Geralt de venir te chercher un peu plus tard.

Ignorant la boule d’angoisse qui se logea dans sa gorge à l’idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul, Jaskier acquiesça avec tout l’aplomb dont il fut capable. Il remercia Lambert qui lui répondit d’une tape sur le bras.

Le jeune homme attendit que les bruits de pas disparaissent derrière lui avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se déshabilla vite et se glissa dans l’eau brûlante sans retenir un gémissement rauque. Il réussit à s’emparer du savon posé sur une planche au bord de la cuve et se frictionna avec énergie. Le pain de savon n’avait pas un parfum très fort, une note florale si légère qu’on la détectait à peine sous la graisse animale. Du chèvrefeuille. Jaskier releva la tête. C’était ça ! Dans l’odeur de Lambert, il y avait exactement ce composant-là. Était-ce lui qui fabriquait les savons…? L’idée le fit sourire. Pourtant, c’était tout à fait possible. Les sorceleurs ne roulaient pas sur l’or, ça devait coûter bien moins cher de préparer soi-même ses produits de toilette. De plus, les ingrédients n’étaient pas différents de certaines recettes de potions.

Propre, Jaskier s’autorisa à profiter du luxe inattendu, mais délicieux, d’une source thermale dans les profondeurs d’une forteresse certainement hantée. À défaut de pouvoir contempler les lieux, le barde se concentra sur ses autres sens. L’odeur du souffre, écœurante, planait dans l’air, mais se laissait emporter par un léger courant d’air froid. L’eau chantait en échos incertains contre les murs de pierre en une musique spatiale et délicate. La chaleur déliait les muscles de Jaskier et dans cet état de relative détente, il s’autorisa enfin à contempler sa situation.

Il était aveugle.

Il ignorait pourquoi, ou comment, mais une malédiction en était la cause.

Quatre sorceleurs, des experts en la matière, travaillaient à trouver une solution.

En attendant cette solution — qui viendrait, il fallait y croire — Jaskier devait apprendre à se débrouiller. Il se reposerait sur ses autres sens. Il accepterait l’aide des membres de l’École du Loup, quand bien même Jaskier détestait dépendre de quelqu’un d’autre de la sorte. Il rangerait son amour-propre au placard quelque temps et trouverait plus tard un moyen de payer les sorceleurs en retour.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, déterminé à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans les ténèbres de ses propres pensées. Oui, à côté d’un puissant sorceleur, il était une petite chose fragile, mais il était hors de question de baisser les bras.

— Haut les cœurs, Jaskier, déclara-t-il.

Son écho lui revint, déformé.

*

Geralt vit Lambert entrer dans la bibliothèque avec un sourire incrédule collé au visage. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son jeune frère.

— Un sacré numéro ton oiseau, lança-t-il en guise de réponse.

— Comment allait-il ? interrogea Vesemir en relevant la tête de l’épais tome poussiéreux dans lequel il espérait trouver une piste plus sérieuse que les précédentes.

Lambert haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber directement au sol devant l’âtre allumé. Il s’allongea devant les flammes, sur l’amoncèlement de fourrures brunes prévues à cet effet. Un traité d’alchimie ouvert attendait là, ses pages devenues dorées dans les lueurs dansantes du feu.

— Lambert… menaça Geralt avec impatience.

— Va te faire foutre Geralt, il allait bien, aussi bien qu’on peut aller quand on devient aveugle du jour au lendemain. Il barbote comme un putain de canard dans les bains. J’allais quand même pas lui frotter le cul non plus !

Le jeune sorceleur leur tourna le dos avec une volée de jurons entre les dents. Jaskier n’avait peut-être pas encore eu la chance de découvrir cette facette de Lambert, celle capable de faire rougir toutes les putains de Novigrad.

Geralt secoua la tête. Derrière les insultes colorées s’esquissait une inquiétude sincère. Comment Jaskier avait réussi à provoquer aussi vite ce genre de sentiments chez un âne bâté comme Lambert, Geralt n’en avait aucune idée.

Le silence revint dans la bibliothèque. Eskel était parti chasser dans la vallée, profitant d’un rayon de soleil pour patrouiller et peut-être ramener de la viande fraîche. Vesemir compilait tous les ouvrages sur les malédictions à leur disposition, pour l’instant sans beaucoup de succès. Geralt tentait de faire de même, mais son esprit vagabondait, revenant sans cesse vers son ami. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Était-ce le coup d’un ennemi des sorceleurs qui s’en prenait à une cible plus vulnérable ? Pourquoi la malédiction s’était-elle déclenchée seulement maintenant ?

— Et Chat ? demanda soudain Lambert.

Vesemir s’interrompit, sourcils froncés, son expression grave et sérieuse.

— On a tous les ingrédients nécessaires, sauf de l’achillée, mais il y en a encore près des remparts nord, indiqua-t-il. Je n’ai aucune idée des effets secondaires sur un humain cependant. Fruit de berbéris, cortinaires, piment-giroflée…

— Il y a de l’éther et de la Mouette Immaculée dans cette potion, rappela Geralt en serrant les poings.

— On diminue les doses ! répondit Lambert. Au pire, il aura la chiasse et quelques hallucinations, mais au moins on se sera sorti les doigts du cul.

Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge de Geralt. Lambert se raidit, montra les dents.

— Prépare la potion, ordonna Vesemir au jeune sorceleur pour couper court au conflit. Divise autant que possible les quantités pour les éléments toxiques. Et fais ça proprement !

Lambert avait déjà disparu par les hautes portes de bois.

— Je ne pense pas que Chat soit une solution adaptée, grogna Geralt avec toute la politesse dont il pouvait faire preuve lorsqu’il contredisait un ordre direct de Vesemir.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir.

— On n’a pas eu de meilleure idée pour le moment, se justifia-t-il. Et ça l’occupe, sinon il finira par tourner en rond et nous rendre fous. Qui plus est, Lambert n’est pas mauvais alchimiste.

Geralt se renfrogna. Expérimenter une potion toxique sur Jaskier sans connaître les risques exacts ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si seulement ils avaient eu accès à une magicienne ! Quelqu’un comme Triss Merigold ou Keira Metz aurait eu une solution. Malheureusement, avec les routes enneigées, il était hors de question de quitter Kaer Morhen et le haut de la vallée. Dans quelques jours, même les cours extérieures seraient inaccessibles.

— Va t’occuper du gamin, dit Vesemir en coupant court à ses réflexions stériles. Il ne devrait pas rester tout seul.

Dans la chaleur moite des bains, Jaskier s’était collé contre la paroi d’une des plus petites cuves, les jambes pliées devant lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Il fredonnait tout bas, testant l’acoustique. Geralt marcha à pas plus lourds, prenant soin d’annoncer son arrivée afin de ne pas surprendre le jeune homme.

— Geralt ? demanda ce dernier en relevant la tête.

— Je suis là, répondit le sorceleur en s’approchant.

Il s’empara d’une épaisse serviette sur une étagère et indiqua au jeune homme qu’il allait l’aider à sortir de l’eau. Tout du long, il prit soin de détourner le regard, souhaitant laisser à Jaskier un peu de dignité. Pendant que ce dernier s’essuyait, pas très stable sur ses longues jambes d’échassier, Geralt sentit la culpabilité l’attaquer de plus belle. Tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la compagnie de Jaskier sur la Voie ? Et pourquoi l’emmener à Kaer Morhen ? Le jeune homme aurait dû passer l’hiver à Oxenfurt, au chaud, à l’université, ou encore dans une maison noble de Novigrad à ravir les bourgeoises avec ses chansons et ses poèmes.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s’enquit Jaskier.

Il maintenait un ton léger, mais la peur et l’angoisse serrait sa gorge, corrompait l’air de ses poumons. Geralt, pas pour la première fois, admira son courage — ou son inconscience.

— Lambert et Vesemir veulent essayer une potion, Chat.

Jaskier fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, balayant leurs propres ténèbres.

— Ça ne te plaît pas, comprit-il sans que le sorceleur ait besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

— Les potions de sorceleur sont dangereuses pour les humains, répondit Geralt sur le ton d’une leçon qui avait été apprise et répétée de nombreuses fois.

— Je sais bien, tu refuses que j’y touche. Chat, c’est celle qui te permet de voir dans le noir, non ? Enfin, encore mieux, tu vois déjà très bien dans l’obscurité. Une de celles qui colorent tes veines. Je me rappelle, tu en avais pris, et je t’avais aveuglé avec une torche.

— Sur-stimulation, intervint Geralt.

— C’était pour explorer cette grotte, dans le sud de Velen. Celle qui puait, avec les goules. Enfin, je viens de décrire toutes les grottes du sud de Velen. Tout Velen en fait. Quelle horrible région.

Jaskier parlait à toute vitesse, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se plaignait à présent des marais témériens, des villages abandonnés aux nécrophages, des hordes de noyeurs qui rôdaient dans les sous-bois, de l’humidité permanente, de la pluie…

— Personne ne t’obligeait à traverser Velen avec moi, coupa Geralt.

Le jeune homme avait fini de se sécher et il accepta avec un signe de tête les vêtements secs que lui tendait un par un le sorceleur. Après l’avoir vu chanceler et manquer de glisser sur le sol mouillé, Geralt avait fini par lui prendre la main et la déposer sur sa propre épaule pour l’aider à garder l’équilibre.

— Je sais bien, répondit Jaskier avec impatience.

Il se débattait avec le laçage de son pantalon.

— Pourquoi alors ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Geralt.

Jaskier ferma les yeux, geste inutile mais étrangement révélateur.

— Pour… pour mes chansons, choisit-il de répondre avec un sourire hésitant, un peu faux. Pour restaurer la réputation des sorceleurs. Pour… découvrir le monde.

— Tu sais que les sorceleurs détectent les mensonges ?

Jaskier s’empourpra.

— Tu m’as dit que c’était une fausse rumeur !

— Et cette réponse vient de me convaincre que tu me caches la vérité.

Le barde lui tourna le dos, boutonnant de travers une épaisse chemise à manches longues. Habillé, il entreprit de quitter seul les bains, se dirigeant avec résolution vers un mur. Geralt le regarda faire, n’intervenant que lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le laisser sans guide était un prélude à la catastrophe. Il s’empara de la taille du barde puis le guida d’une main ferme contre ses reins vers la sortie.

— Le mutisme soudain est un autre effet de la malédiction ? insista Geralt qui savaitpourtant qu’il jouait avec le feu. Si j’avais su…

— Arrête de me torturer, marmonna Jaskier avec une fragilité inhabituelle. Je suis fatigué, l’eau chaude m’a assommé. Ramène-moi à la chambre. Ou ailleurs si tu en as assez que j’occupe ton espace.

— Jaskier…

— Tu me dis sans cesse que je peux m’en aller, que personne ne m’oblige à rester. Je t’ai entendu. Cette fois-ci et les cent fois précédentes. Si tu ne veux plus de ma compagnie, pour de vrai, alors dis-le clairement. Ne m’invite pas à passer l’hiver avec toi, avec tes… Ne me serre pas contre toi, ne me… Je…

Le barde s’interrompit. La rougeur maladive de ses yeux s’était accentuée. Son odeur s’était faite amère. Il se mordait la lèvre, essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration qui s’emballait. Geralt garda le silence jusqu’à la chambre. Une fois Jaskier à l’intérieur, le sorceleur prit la fuite.

La vérité lui était apparue, là, nue, dans le regard bleu d’un humain confus, blessé et effrayé. Jusque-là, Geralt avait été incapable de reconnaître l’authenticité d’un sentiment si rare à son encontre. Toute sa vie, il avait été la cible du rejet, du dégoût ou de la curiosité malsaine dans le meilleur des cas. Les seules personnes qui l’avaient toujours accepté tel qu’il était étaient les siens, ceux de l’École du Loup.

Et Jaskier.

Un drôle de barde qui dormait mieux lorsque Geralt était à ses côtés, qui partageait son existence ingrate et difficile sur les routes du Continent, qui lui faisait confiance.

Qui…

Geralt avait erré sans y penser dans les couloirs vides de la forteresse. Ses pas l’avaient conduit jusqu’à l’extérieur, près de la herse détruite et du chemin qui descendait dans la vallée. Il s’engagea sur le chemin enneigé, sur les traces d’Eskel. Son frère saurait, il aurait des réponses. Eskel avait toujours des réponses.


	9. Frères

Les empreintes dans la neige étaient faciles à suivre. Elles épousaient la route sous les arcades dénudées des arbres, mais bifurquèrent dans les bois de bouleaux et prirent de l’altitude. Geralt contourna des rochers escarpés aux profils torturés et repéra les traces de sang. Quelques gouttelettes fraîches. Des plumes blanchâtres brisées. Un lagopède, probablement.

L’odeur d’Eskel était là, légère, éphémère : peau de chèvre, pommes à cidre et… huile contre les créatures hybrides. Pourquoi cette huile ? Il avait dû en enduire son épée en repérant un monstre. Il n’y avait pourtant pas d’autres traces au sol.

Un chœur de cris aigus cingla dans l’air.

Des harpies.

— Je m’en sortais très bien tout seul, déclara Eskel en essuyant sa lame.

— C’est pour ça que tu es couvert de plumes, frangin, s’amusa Geralt.

— Je me fais beau pour notre barde.

Geralt ferma les yeux, un soupir aux lèvres. Eskel était dans ses conversations aussi précis qu’avec son arbalète. Il frappait en plein cœur.

Les deux sorceleurs empilèrent les carcasses sans vie des harpies sur les restes de leur nid et y mirent le feu d’un Ignii conjoint et efficace. Le brasier servirait d’avertissement. Ce genre de nettoyage était inévitable d’une année sur l’autre. Quelques monstres profitaient du printemps pour s’installer aux abords de la forteresse, quand Vesemir y était seul. Le vieux loup s’occupait des plus inquiétants, mais attendait ses étudiants pour le grand ménage hivernal. Endriagues, harpies, wargs, jeunes griffons… Les sorceleurs s’en chargeaient à tour de rôle quand des nids ou des traces étaient repérées.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda Eskel.

Geralt croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, s’adossant au tronc d’un pin. Il amorça le geste qu’il utilisait avec Jaskier pour lui demander du temps et s’interrompit, regardant sa main comme si elle appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre.

— Je… Jaskier, commença-t-il.

— C’est lui, confirma Eskel.

Un sourire dansait sur son visage, pas tout à fait assumé.

— Il… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, soupira Geralt. Le laisser me suivre. Il devrait être à l’académie d’Oxenfurt ou dans une cour royale quelque part, à chanter ses chansons, à séduire des jeunes filles en fleur ou que sais-je.

— Mais il a choisi de venir avec toi, je me trompe ?

Geralt releva la tête, croisant le regard bienveillant de son frère.

— Pour tout le bien que ça lui a fait ! Il ne se rend pas compte du danger, il risque sa vie et maintenant se retrouve aveugle ! C’est de ma…

— Et voilà le monstre que le grand Geralt de Rivia n’a jamais pu vaincre, triompha Eskel. Sa culpabilité mal placée ! Écoute Geralt, Jaskier a choisi de te suivre, j’imagine depuis quelques temps, car tu l’as invité ici. Il a vu la Voie. Il t’a vu travailler. Il a vu ce que nous affrontons chaque jour. Et il reste à tes côtés. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Geralt haussa les épaules, agacé.

— Je lui ai demandé ! protesta-t-il. La réponse change à chaque fois : pour redorer le blason des sorceleurs, pour écrire des chansons, pour voir le monde…

Eskel secoua la tête, avec un formidable soupir.

— C’est toi qui es aveugle, Geralt.

Sur cette sentence, Eskel reprit la route de Kaer Morhen, sa silhouette massive se perdant entre les arbres.

— Le dernier arrivé nettoie les latrines ! lança-t-il.

Geralt jura entre ses dents.


	10. Les Loups de Kaer Morhen (II)

— Lambert, très cher, je ne sais pas où nous sommes, déclara Jaskier. J’ai perdu le fil après le deuxième escalier. C’est ta garçonnière ?

Le sorceleur émit un bruit étrange, un gémissement coincé entre un rire et un grognement hostile.

— La bibliothèque, répondit Lambert après un instant.

Jaskier sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux d’excitation, avant de s’écraser sous le poids de la déception. Cet endroit devait être fantastique…! Tous les livres, tous les secrets des sorceleurs se trouvaient là, à portée de main… et tout cela était inaccessible.

— Il y a un fauteuil près de toi à gauche, te casse pas la gueule, indiqua Lambert. Je reviens.

S’enfonçant dans un fauteuil beaucoup plus profond et confortable qu’attendu, Jaskier ravala sa tristesse et s’appliqua à _ressentir_ la pièce autant qu’il le pouvait. L’odeur la plus évidente était celle de l’encaustique, preuve que des meubles en bois étaient ici soigneusement entretenus. Sous ce parfum de cire flottait celui du bois brûlé, provenant de la cheminée. On entendait d’ailleurs des bûches craquer plus loin. Plus ténu, un alcool était suggéré, comme une note fantôme dans une mélodie. Il faisait bon dans cette bibliothèque. Cette pièce était aimée, on y passait du temps. Jaskier n’aurait su dire comment il le savait, c’était dans l’air, dans le tissu de l’espace.

Il entendit Lambert revenir, reconnut son pas feutré. Le sorceleur déplaçait quelque chose : une table ? Une chaise ? Il y eu un bruit de feuillage et le choc métallique d’un petit ustensile.

— J’ai foiré cinq putains de Chat, expliqua Lambert. Les préparations me pètent à la gueule ou tournent en foutue soupe. J’en peux plus de ces fleurs de merde, tu fous rien dans la chambre, tu vas m’aider. Attention ça coupe !

Jaskier avait tâtonné devant lui et sentit le manche d’un petit couteau. Lambert s’empara de ses mains, en plaça une sur un tas de végétaux et glissa le manche du couteau dans l’autre. Il donna ses instructions en manipulant les doigts de Jaskier pour qu’il sente de quoi il parlait :

— C’est de l’achillée mille-feuilles. Tu découpes les fleurs ici, tu places les tiges sur le torchon à ta droite, tu arraches délicatement les pétales, tu les mets dans le bol à gauche. Pigé ?

Jaskier acquiesça. Il se mit au travail, amusé par son nouveau rôle d’apprenti alchimiste.

— Tu rates souvent tes potions ? demanda-t-il.

Lambert gronda. C’était exactement le bruit d’un fauve qui montre les dents. Jaskier ne put s’empêcher de rire.

— Je suis un putain de bon sorceleur, sale corneille, marmonna Lambert, vexé. Mes potions, mes bombes, elles m’ont sauvé le cul plus d’une fois, je les connais par cœur. J’essaie d’adapter une formule pour pas qu’elle te tue.

Sans prévenir, Jaskier tenta sa chance et posa une main sur ce qu’il imaginait être le bras du jeune sorceleur. Dans le mille. Il resserra sa prise, avec un sourire.

— Merci Lambert, j’apprécie, dit-il sincèrement.

N’attendant pas une réponse, il se remit au travail. Quelque chose lui disait que réduire Lambert au silence était une petite victoire.

*

Les habitants de la forteresse se retrouvèrent ce soir-là pour le dîner, moins un alchimiste impatient. Lambert s’était éclipsé pour retenter sa chance sur une nouvelle version de la formule modifiée de Chat. Il avait confié Jaskier à Eskel, qui sentait le grand air et la volaille brûlée, pour le guider jusqu’au foyer.

Le jeune homme se retrouva assis entre les silhouettes solides d’Eskel et Vesemir. Une fois de plus, il resta silencieux, écoutant les conversations voler autour de lui. Il avait retrouvé un peu d’appétit et profitait d’un bon repas chaud. Geralt et Eskel racontèrent leur « petite dispute » avec les harpies locales et évoquèrent les rondes à effectuer avant que la neige ne vienne complètement les enfermer dans la forteresse.

La conversation fut interrompue par un rugissement triomphant qui retentit dans le hall.

— Lambert a réussi sa potion, on dirait, se réjouit Jaskier.

— Un peu, mon poussin ! lança ce dernier, soudain juste à côté. Je suis un putain de génie ! Il a mangé un peu ?

Vesemir répondit :

— Oui, on peut essayer la potion, confirma-t-il.

Jaskier sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas placer tous ses espoirs dans ce qui allait suivre, mais il n’y avait pas eu d’autres options évoquées par les membres de l’École du Loup. Il voulait tellement y croire.

— Ça ne me plaît pas, gronda Geralt. C’est trop dangereux.

— Et la décision finale appartient à Jaskier, répondit Vesemir sur le même ton.

Le silence qui suivit était lourd, chargé d’une tension palpable. Deux prédateurs s’affrontaient sans mot dire. Jaskier aurait tellement voulu voir la scène, observer le visage de Geralt, voir les émotions passer dans ses yeux dorés. Son ami avait peur pour lui, voulait le protéger d’un danger qu’il estimait trop grand. Rien que pour cette raison, Jaskier lui pardonnait son comportement à la sortie des sources chaudes. Il comprenait les enjeux : une potion de sorceleur pouvait l’empoisonner, voire lui être fatale. Mais y avait-il une autre solution ?

Jaskier ne voulait plus rester dans les ténèbres. Il fallait faire confiance à Lambert et tenter sa chance.

— Je veux essayer, déclara-t-il.

La table fut débarrassée dans un bruit de vaisselle et de raclements. On procéderait à l’administration de la potion ici et là. En plus d’une version expérimentale de Chat, Lambert avait également préparé de quoi contrecarrer les effets secondaires les plus prévisibles. Jaskier n’avait pas compris tous les détails, mais l’urgence et l’appréhension palpables dans la voix de Lambert lui disaient que le jeune sorceleur avait fait de son mieux, vérifiant chaque étape, anticipant un maximum de scénarios.

Eskel et Vesemir apportèrent d’autres objets près de la cheminée, mais Jaskier n’entendait que les bruits de leurs pas, des chocs métalliques, des froissements de tissus. On l’avait assis sur une chaise pendant les derniers préparatifs et il attendait, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne pas laisser ses idées s’emballer. Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait entonné une comptine ancienne, posant sa respiration dans les espaces familiers de la musique.

— Je suis là.

C’était la voix de Geralt, profonde et rauque, éraillée et familière.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord avec Vesemir et Lambert, dit-il lentement. Je pense que c’est une mauvaise idée, mais je ne te laisserai pas seul. Je reste avec toi.

Jaskier fit l’effort de sourire. Il n’osait rien dire, de peur que sa voix lui désobéisse, ce qui était hors de question, il était un barde, par les dieux ! Il sursauta quand il sentit un mouvement tout près de lui, mais c’était Geralt qui posait une main rassurante sur son genou. Jaskier ne pouvait que l’imaginer, agenouillé là, avec son étrange regard doré.

— Dégage Geralt, grogna Lambert.

— Ou au moins déplace-toi un peu, rajouta Eskel d’un ton conciliant.

Du mouvement. Une certaine solennité s’empara du hall. Un silence impatient. Jaskier sentit des mains saisir les siennes non sans délicatesse et lui confier un épais gobelet à la surface granuleuse.

— Cul sec ! lança Lambert.

Jaskier obéit.


	11. Rester

— C’était…

— … Un peu décevant, admit Jaskier d’une voix tremblante. Je m’attendais à vivre une expérience épique, à sentir mes entrailles brûler comme les feux de l’enfer ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Mais ça avait juste le goût d’une tisane aux herbes.

— Lambert a dit que les effets pouvaient être retardés, rappela Geralt.

Le sorceleur avait ramené le barde dans leur… dans sa chambre, après des heures d’attente au coin de la cheminée. Il l’avait aidé à s’asseoir contre la tête de lit et le surveillait en permanence, à l’affût d’un signe d’action de la potion. Il sentait que c’était bien plus que de la déception qui couvait derrière les yeux bleus du jeune homme ; c’était une tristesse ravageuse, non, un désespoir incommensurable. Geralt se sentait démuni, paralysé devant l'immensité de la peine de Jaskier.

— Lambert n’y croyait pas beaucoup, murmura ce dernier.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla, ramenant une fourrure sur ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, rendant le bleu de ses pupilles pâle et maladif. Il prit une grande inspiration, un sanglot caché au creux de la gorge et regarda droit devant lui.

— Vous avez tous été si patients et généreux avec moi. Je ne peux pas vous en demander plus. Je trouverai un moyen de vous rembourser. Je… J’imagine qu’il ne reste qu’à attendre le dégel et… Il y a parfois des magiciennes à Novigrad, je peux toujours jouer et chanter pour payer leurs services. Et sinon…

Sa voix accélérait, se faisait plus haute, plus serrée, prise dans l’étau impardonnable d’une peur innommable.

— Jaskier, intervint Geralt. Arrête.

Le barde se tut brutalement. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues en sillons de douleur. Geralt, contre toute attente, sentit sa propre gorge se serrer. Jaskier était une source de joie et de musique, un torrent de poésie, un feu follet agaçant et… Jamais il ne devrait être réduit à cette créature qui se terrait au fond d’un abysse noir et froid.

— Jaskier, répéta Geralt plus fermement. Nous allons trouver une solution. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi.

Sur un coup de tête, le sorceleur rejoignit le barde, son barde, contre la tête de lit, l’attirant contre lui avec autorité, calant sa tête sous son menton. Le jeune homme était raide dans son étreinte, tremblant de la tête au pied, comme paralysé. Son cœur s’affolait, comme celui d’un colibri.

— Toi, rester ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Pourquoi un barde chemine-t-il avec un sorceleur ? rétorqua Geralt.

— Pourquoi le sorceleur laisse-t-il le barde cheminer avec lui ?

La voix de Jaskier s’était raffermie, s’aiguisant, comme une dague contre une meule. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Geralt l’entendait comme un tambour obstiné au creux de ses propres veines, par sympathie.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Geralt. Au début, la curiosité. Je me demandais ce qui finirait par t’effrayer. Ensuite, la résignation. Tu allais partir, c’était une question de temps. Maintenant, je ne sais plus.

Jaskier se tourna vers lui, acceptant enfin l’étreinte, ou laissant son corps céder. La fatigue le rattrapait, inéluctable. Il renifla misérablement.

— Est-ce si difficile de croire que je reste parce que je le veux ? demanda-t-il.

Ses battements de cœur avaient encore accéléré. Geralt craignait qu’il ne s’échappe, à force de vouloir s'enfuir de la sorte. Sans trop y réfléchir, il resserra son étreinte, inhalant le parfum du jeune homme, à l’affût de l'odeur de la peur ou de l’angoisse. Celle-ci courait sous sa peau depuis le début de la malédiction, mais elle se retirait lentement, comme la marée qui recule sur le sable.

— Est-ce si difficile de croire que je puisse t’aimer ? reprit Jaskier si bas que seul un sorceleur aurait pu l’entendre.

Geralt ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu faire le signe qu’ils partageaient, celui qui lui accordait du temps pour répondre, des heures ou même des jours, mais Jaskier ne pouvait le voir. Le jeune homme s’agita dans ses bras.

— Geralt ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas ce que ces mots signifient, lâcha-t-il avec une colère inattendue au creux du ventre.

Ce feu-là était ancien, couvant sous la surface depuis si longtemps que Geralt eut besoin d'un instant pour le reconnaître. C’était la rage blanche qu’il avait ressentie en survivant aux mutations, en comprenant qu’on lui avait volé son humanité, qu’on l’avait privé d’une existence qu’il ne connaîtrait jamais, qu’on l’avait condamné à vivre à la marge, dans les ombres et le sang.

— Mais je sais une chose, réussit-il à dire, moi aussi je veux rester.

— Ger…

— Essaie de dormir, Jaskier.

Avec autant de douceur que lui permettait son corps de monstre, Geralt aida le jeune homme à ôter ses vêtements et à s’allonger sous les couvertures. Épuisé, le barde se laissa faire. À peine sa tête fut-elle posée sur l’oreiller qu’il s’endormit, blotti contre Geralt.


	12. La forme d'une poire

Une peau pâle, des cheveux d’une blancheur neigeuse, des iris de la couleur de l’or.

Était-ce un rêve ? Non, les rêves n’avaient pas l’odeur de la fourrure et du chèvrefeuille.

Le monde explosait en couleurs douces et tendres, dans un matin froid d’hiver. C’était une peinture, celle de la joie indicible de la lumière retrouvée, sertie d’yeux comme des gemmes d’un autre monde.

— Depuis combien de temps m’observes-tu ? murmura Jaskier avec un sourire qui lui faisait mal aux joues tant il était grand.

— Hmm, répondit le sorceleur.

*

— Qu’est-ce que l’amour ? murmura Geralt.

Jaskier se redressa sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude. Quand il parla, sa voix était profonde, rêveuse :

— On sait peu de choses de l’amour. L’amour est comme une poire. Tente de définir la forme d’une poire.

Geralt poussa un soupir.

— Je déteste la poésie.

Il reçut un coussin au visage pour la peine.

*

— Tendresse, complicité, confiance, loyauté, honnêteté, respect, protection, générosité…

— Patience, de toute évidence, coupa le sorceleur.

— Évidemment. Dévotion. Intimité.

Geralt ne rougit pas. Non. Il fit un geste de la main, pour demander du temps.

Jaskier acquiesça. Il resta là, tout près, solide et tangible. Patient.

*

Avec une délicatesse dont peu de gens auraient cru un sorceleur capable, Geralt observa le visage de Jaskier, particulièrement ses yeux.

— Lambert va être insupportable, soupira-t-il. On ne saura jamais si sa potion a marché ou si la malédiction s’est dissipée. Ou autre chose.

— Dans tous les cas, je ne vais pas me plaindre, dit Jaskier.

— Tu sais qu’avec ta vue retrouvée, tu es à nouveau corvéable ? rappela Geralt.

Jaskier fit la grimace.


	13. Les Loups de Kaer Morhen (III)

Lambert n’eut pas la victoire humble. Oh non. Il caracola dans la forteresse toute la journée, se félicitant de ses talents d’alchimiste, agaçant tout le monde avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Néanmoins, tous les sorceleurs examinèrent Jaskier avec attention. Vesemir exigea que tous prêtent attention à l’apparition d’effets secondaires ou d’une rechute. Eskel, sourcils froncés, admit qu’il ne savait pas si les traces de magie qu’il ressentait correspondaient à un reliquat de la malédiction ou aux effets de Chat modifié. En attendant d’en savoir plus, Jaskier ne devait pas rester seul, mais il participerait tout de même aux corvées quotidiennes.

Une vie presque normale reprit son cours à Kaer Morhen.

Le barde se réveillait tous les matins, lové contre Geralt, pour trouver les yeux dorés de ce dernier braqués sur lui, l’observant. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ce regard brillant. Jaskier savait qu’il aurait pu avoir sa propre chambre dans la forteresse, mais il n’en dit rien et Geralt non plus. Ils continuèrent donc de partager le grand lit couvert de fourrures et n’hésitaient plus à dormir l’un contre l’autre. Leurs étreintes platoniques s’achevaient sans un mot, les laissant flotter dans les limbes incertains du silence de Geralt. Celui-ci avait demandé du temps, après tout.

Jaskier attendait. La zone d’ombre ne l’empêchait pas de poursuivre sa quête des limites. Il se permettait des caresses du bout des doigts, des gestes tendres lorsqu’ils étaient seuls… et Geralt ne se dérobait pas. Timidement, à sa façon, il y répondait, serrant Jaskier contre lui dans le secret de la nuit.

Le petit déjeuner était un moment calme où l’on écoutait religieusement Vesemir distribuer les tâches à chacun. D’un jour à l’autre, Jaskier était associé à un nouveau chaperon. Avec Eskel, il affrontait le froid glacial des cours extérieurs. Les deux hommes se frayaient un chemin entre les congères jusqu’aux écuries. Là, il fallait nettoyer, nourrir les chevaux et les chèvres et traire celles-ci. Eskel, timide et calme, était un géant au grand cœur. Il prenait soin des bêtes et montrait à Jaskier comment apprivoiser les plus caractérielles. Il se dérobait aux regards, réprimant les sourires qui mettraient en lumière ses cicatrices, présentant son profil indemne. Jaskier regardait tout de même. Il s’était habitué aux violentes balafres rougeâtres sur sa joue, celles qui cisaillaient sa chair de son sourcil jusqu’à sa lèvre.

Eskel se détendit en compagnie de Jaskier, parlant volontiers de ses dernières lectures ou des performances artistiques auxquelles il avait assisté pendant l’année. Quand le barde le faisait rire avec des imitations grotesques, des chansons ridicules improvisées sur le moment ou des remarques sardoniques, il riait plus volontiers, ne se cachant plus autant. Jaskier chérissait chaque sourire.

Avec Lambert, les activités changeaient régulièrement. Le plus jeune des sorceleurs mettait à profit les doigts de musicien de Jaskier pour préparer des potions, des bombes, des huiles et des élixirs. Il lui apprit à fabriquer du savon et s’amusa de le voir essayer des combinaisons de parfums beaucoup trop entêtants pour les narines sensibles des sorceleurs. Lambert était également en charge de la lessive et du reprisage. Il fut soulagé de voir que Jaskier savait se défendre avec du fil et une aiguille, lui confiant dès lors tous les travaux délicats et minutieux. Lambert aimait entendre des histoires, y répondant volontiers avec le récit de ses aventures sur la Voie. Jaskier n’avait jamais entendu autant de jurons dans autant de langues. Il riait beaucoup. Lambert aussi, en fin de compte.

Avec Vesemir, Jaskier termina le nettoyage complet du garde-manger et de la cuisine. Il fut rapidement nommé commis et apprit à découper, trancher, peser, mariner, rôtir, cuire, pâtisser… sous l’œil sévère mais bienveillant du vieux loup. Ce dernier se plaignait souvent que ses étudiants n’avaient jamais fait l’effort d’apprendre autre chose que le strict minimum en cuisine. Jaskier était content de jouer le rôle du jeune élève en sa compagnie. Vesemir, même s’il n’en disait rien, aimait l’entendre fredonner à ses côtés. Après quelques jours, il proposa même au jeune homme de descendre son luth pour leur chanter quelques airs.

L’après-midi, après un déjeuner léger, le vieux loup organisait des séances d’entraînement. Quand la neige se fit trop haute et le froid trop mordant à l’extérieur, les combats prirent place dans le foyer, après avoir poussé les longs établis et râteliers pour faire de la place. Dans ces moments-là, Jaskier se réfugiait au coin du feu, son carnet sur les genoux, se battant avec des rimes et des vers plutôt qu’avec des épées et des Signes. Il adorait regarder les sorceleurs s’affronter, admirait leur dextérité et riait de bon cœur quand ceux-ci se moquaient les uns des autres. Lambert était la cible favorite de ses frères. Taquiné jusqu’à la rage, il perdait ses moyens et finissait immanquablement les quatre fers en l’air, de nouvelles insultes aux lèvres. Eskel était extrêmement doué pour les Signes. Son Ignii ressemblait au feu d’un dragon, des gerbes de flammes qui venaient lécher les clefs de voûte du foyer. Et Geralt… Geralt était un danseur, un mouvement fait corps, un prodige.

Mais un des moments préférés de Jaskier était le soir, après le dîner. Le rangement effectué, tous les habitants de la forteresse se rendaient dans la bibliothèque. Là, entre les étagères couvertes de livres, de parchemins et de volumes poussiéreux, dans un monde de souvenirs et d’histoires, les loups faisaient meute. Les premières fois, Jaskier se tint dans un coin et observa, un recueil de poèmes sur les genoux.

Au coin de la titanesque cheminée de pierre, les sorceleurs jouaient aux cartes ou aux dés, pariant des bibelots et des breloques récoltées sur la Voie. Jaskier vit passer de petits bijoux, des camées, des sachets d’épices et d’autres curiosités. Apparemment, la collection de poupées de chiffon de Geralt était une source perpétuelle d’amusement pour tous, mais le principal intéressé refusait de s’expliquer. Assister aux parties était un délice, particulièrement parce que la triche était encouragée, tant qu’elle n’était pas visible. Après quelques verres, les manœuvres devenaient tour à tour absurdes et spectaculaires. Jaskier perdait systématiquement, mais riait tellement qu’il en oubliait de s’en vexer.

D’autres soirs, les frères s’asseyaient par terre, leurs journaux de voyage ouverts devant eux, partageant leurs notes. Jaskier s’était souvent demandé ce que Geralt écrivait dans son carnet de cuir au cours de leurs aventures. La réponse ? Son quotidien de sorceleur : les monstres rencontrés, les potions utilisées, les enquêtes et les contrats, les achats et ventes de matériel et tout ce qui pouvait être intéressant à partager avec les membres de l’École du Loup. Mais ce n’était pas tout. Il y avait aussi des réflexions, des pensées, à la façon d’un journal intime. Le carnet d’Eskel contenait des recettes de cuisine qu’il recopiait pour Vesemir, ainsi que des extraits de poèmes et de chansons. Une ballade de Jaskier y figurait, au plus grand plaisir de son auteur. Lambert n’écrivait pas autant que les autres, mais il dessinait avec un certain talent, esquissant des paysages, des portraits et bien sûr les monstres qu’il avait vaincus. Il notait dans les marges des formules alchimiques, des compositions complexes dans une écriture en pattes-de-mouche quasi-illisibles.

La première fois que Jaskier descendit son luth après le dîner, les sorceleurs l’écoutèrent en silence, leurs yeux jaunes fixés sur lui. Ils commentaient peu, mais réclamaient certains airs populaires, fredonnaient parfois. Quand les chansons parlaient de Geralt et des monstres qu’il avait affrontés, les remarques pleuvaient alors sur l’inexactitude des descriptions, voire sur des erreurs grossières sur le bestiaire. Jaskier levait le nez d’un air supérieur, prétextant la licence poétique.

Passée une certaine heure, Vesemir prenait congé d’une voix bourrue. Les sorceleurs lui répondaient immanquablement « bonne nuit, Vieux Loup ». A force de recevoir des regards en coin de Lambert, Jaskier finit par se joindre au chœur de sa voix chantante.

Et l’on sortait alors l’alcool.

Geralt avait très vite posé des règles strictes concernant Jaskier. Il n’avait pas le droit de toucher aux décoctions de Lambert et devait limiter sa consommation. La menace avait été claire : s’il était malade, il serait de corvée de latrines pendant une semaine. Frustré d’être infantilisé de la sorte, le jeune homme comprit vite que Geralt avait eu raison d’imposer un tel règlement. Les sorceleurs buvaient beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Une nuit de beuverie de l’École du Loup aurait signé la mort d’un humain normal. La première fois où Jaskier tenta de suivre le rythme, il le regretta amèrement le lendemain, avec l’impression persistante d’avoir du coton entre les oreilles, la langue pâteuse et une nausée dévastatrice. Dès lors, il se contenta de siroter les excellents vins de la cave de Kaer Morhen, savourant les millésimes rares et les assemblages exotiques.

Chacun avait sa place attitrée dans la bibliothèque. Lambert s’allongeait sur les fourrures devant l’âtre, Vesemir s’installait dans un vieux fauteuil non loin, Eskel et Geralt dans des sièges voisins et Jaskier dans une bergère, une fourrure sur les jambes. Il n’était pas rare que tous finissent affalés par terre, sur les tapis moelleux, enveloppés par la chaleur des flammes. De nombreuses fois, Jaskier s’endormit à même le sol pour se réveiller plus tard dans la chambre, transporté là comme par magie.

Quand Geralt lui demanda à la veille du solstice s’il regrettait d’être venu passer son hiver dans une forteresse en ruine, la réponse de Jaskier fut instantanée :

— Non, mon cher sorceleur, dit-il. Je reste.

Geralt l’avait guidé jusqu’au sommet du donjon, au dernier étage encore debout, sa façade éventrée ouvrant un panorama à couper le souffle sur les Montagnes Bleues. Le crépuscule embrasait les forêts et peignait les pentes enneigées de couleurs enchanteresses. Jaskier en avait les larmes aux yeux. Pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu échanger sa place dans ce lieu de beauté vertigineuse.

— Définir la forme d’une poire, murmura pensivement Geralt.

Emmitouflé dans son épais manteau, une lourde écharpe autour du museau, Jaskier faillit ne pas l’entendre.

— Je ne suis pas un poète, continua le sorceleur sur le même ton. Pour une grande partie de l’humanité, je ne suis qu’un monstre, un mutant aux yeux jaunes armé jusqu’aux dents, repoussant et dangereux, un augure de malheur, à peine meilleur que les horreurs qu’on me charge d’éliminer. Je m’estime chanceux lorsqu’on ne me crache pas au visage et qu’on me paie pour mes services.

Jaskier sentit une main froide se faufiler dans sa poitrine, déversant son givre sur son cœur et le serrant entre ses doigts glacés.

— On crache dans mes plats dans les auberges, on cache les enfants à mon passage, on tremble de peur à ma vue… Et voilà qu’un jour, un drôle de barde s’entiche de marcher dans mes pas. Et cet imbécile _n’a pas peur_. Il voit mes yeux de chat, mes cheveux blancs, mes crocs acérés, les épées sur mon dos et ne recule pas.

Jaskier voulut intervenir, mais Geralt lui intima le silence d’un geste. Il gardait sa tête tournée vers l’incroyable tableau du soleil couchant qui disparaissait derrière les montagnes.

— Je supporte ses bavardages, ses rimes sans queue ni tête et ses chansons inexactes. Je le protège des choses qui rôdent dans les ténèbres. Je panse ses blessures d’idiot imprudent. Je partage avec lui mon feu, mes repas et mon or. Je lui confie ma monture, mon équipement et mes biens lorsque je pars en chasse.

« Et quand il faut revenir à la lumière, je sais qu’il sera là, un sourire patient aux lèvres, plein de gestes doux pour apaiser la bête sauvage. A ses yeux, je ne suis plus un monstre, plus un sorceleur, je redeviens un homme. »

Sa tirade achevée, Geralt se tourna vers Jaskier, prit ses mains dans les siennes. Au-dessus d’eux, le ciel s’enflammait en longues langues indigo.

— Tu n’as jamais autant parlé, souffla le jeune homme d’une voix qu’il niera être devenue fragile.

— Je t’ai demandé du temps, tu as eu la patience d’attendre ma réponse.

— Je ne me souviens plus de la question.

Dans l’obscurité qui les enveloppait de sa cape étoilée, Geralt sourit, un sourire à la lisière du dangereux où des canines brillaient, un peu trop longues.

— Tu m’as demandé s’il était si difficile de croire que tu puisses m’aimer. Et puis tu m’as embrouillé avec des histoires absurdes de salades de fruits.

Jaskier pouffa.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’est l’amour, barde, reprit Geralt en braquant sur lui son regard doré et tellement _autre_. Mais tu m’apprendras.

Et avant que Jaskier ne puisse répondre, Geralt lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser profond, parfait, prélude à mille autres. Indescriptible.

Comme la forme d’une poire.


	14. Solstice

Le solstice, avait prévenu Vesemir la veille au soir, était consacré aux morts de l’École du Loup. Officiellement, on célébrait les sorceleurs ayant péri sur la Voie mais, à mi-mots, on honoraitbeaucoup d’autres âmes perdues. Les recrues qui n’avaient pas survécu aux épreuves ; des enfants innocents, pas tout à fait oubliés. Les amis, les frères d’armes, les camarades. Les victimes. Les sacrifiés. Les maudits qu’on n’avait pas réussi à sauver. Le rappel du vieux loup sur le recueillement obscurcit les visages de la meute. Eskel et Geralt se firent taciturnes et Lambert s’emmura dans un silence hostile.

Des centaines de fantômes sans noms rôdaient dans la forteresse le lendemain, assombrissant les regards des sorceleurs. On ne plaisantait pas. On parlait peu. Jaskier errait à la marge de ce chagrin qui planait comme un nuage sombre, sans trouver les mots. Il avait l’impression d’être revenu aux premières heures de son séjour, quand on ne lui répondait que par grognements et indifférence. Même Geralt restait maussade et inaccessible. Jaskier s’était réveillé seul dans la chambre baignée de nuit et s’était fait une raison, le cœur gros. Il avait repensé aux baisers échangés devant les Montagnes Bleues et s’était consolé avec la douceur de ce souvenir, un avant-goût de tout ce que Geralt et lui partageraient un jour prochain.

Le foyer était vide à l’heure du petit déjeuner, mais un bol de gruau au miel attendait Jaskier. Les membres de l’École du Loup étaient déjà au travail, aux quatre coins de la forteresse. Il n’y eut que Vesemir pour grogner que Jaskier, à nouveau autonome, avait été assigné à la bibliothèque. Ce qui aurait dû réjouir le barde ressemblait à une mise à l’écart. Les instructions du vieux loup, proprement inscrites sur un parchemin, l’attendaient sur une table. Du papier, une plume et de l’encre plus noire que la nuit avait été laissés à sa disposition.

Il fallait vérifier l’état des ouvrages, traquer la moisissure, recopier les pages qui risquaient d’être perdues au passage du temps. Jaskier leva la tête vers les rangées et rangées de livres qui s’alignaient aux murs. Il en aurait pour tout l’hiver. Et cela ne suffirait sans doute pas. Vesemir recommandait de commencer par les journaux de voyage, les plus fragiles de la collection de Kaer Morhen.

Jaskier grimpa à l’échelle de bois blanc pour atteindre les étagères les plus hautes et attrapa quelques uns des fameux journaux, reconnaissables à leurs petites tailles et leurs reliures usées. Le barde les posa délicatement sur la table et les examina tour à tour. Les pages jaunissaient ou se déchiraient avec l’usure ; certaines avaient été écrites à la mine de charbon et les lignes s’estompaient ; certaines étaient tachées avec… Était-ce du sang ? Dans tous les cas, ces journaux avaient été longtemps oubliés.

— Bon, monsieur… Aabye. Faisons connaissance.

Avec ce travail de scribe, Jaskier s’était attendu à recopier des volumes entiers de descriptions de monstres et à s’ennuyer à mourir. Il n’aurait pas pu se tromper davantage. En quelques lignes, il fut conquis. Le sorceleur Aabye avait la plume aiguisée, un humour dévastateur et peignait un tableau sans concession de l’ancien Duché de Toussaint. Plusieurs fois, Jaskier ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il perdit le compte des heures passées dans la bibliothèque à lire ses aventures. Les pages abîmées était un défi à déchiffrer pour obtenir la suite de l’histoire.

Le barde fut tiré de son étude par un raclement de gorge. Vesemir l’observait, bras croisé, au seuil de la bibliothèque. Jaskier se sentit rougir.

— Désolé, je ris, je sais que vous vous recueillez aujourd’hui, s’excusa-t-il, penaud.

Le vieux loup secoua la tête, adouci.

— Ne t’en fais pas, petite chouette, un peu de lumière dans les jours les plus sombres n’est jamais malvenue. Qui s’est attiré tes faveurs ?

Jaskier se détendit, amusé par le surnom choisi par le sorceleur. Entre Vesemir et Lambert,le barde allait passer par tout le bestiaire aviaire du Continent. Il désigna le journal devant lui avec enthousiasme.

— Un certain Aabye. De l’École du Griffon.

Vesemir le rejoignit à la table, lisant par-dessus son épaule, poussant du bout des doigts les feuillets où le barde avait recopié les pages abimées. Il hochait la tête d’un air satisfait.

— Je ne l’ai malheureusement pas connu, déclara le vieux sorceleur.

— Comment son journal est-il arrivé ici ? demanda Jaskier.

— Je l’ai trouvé sur la Voie, il y a bien longtemps. À Novigrad peut-être.

— Le dénommé Aabye a passé beaucoup de temps à Toussaint apparemment, dit Jaskier.

— Rien d’étonnant. Le Duché prône l’honneur et le courage en toutes choses. Les membres de l’École du Griffon sont très sensibles à ces valeurs. À quelques détails près, ce sont de véritables chevaliers.

Jaskier acquiesça, enchanté d’en découvrir plus sur les sorceleurs.

— Nous jeûnons pendant le solstice, expliqua soudain Vesemir, de l’aube au crépuscule, mais je t’ai laissé un en-cas dans la cuisine.

Avant même que Jaskier ne puisse le remercier, le vieux sorceleur avait tourné les talons et disparu de la bibliothèque. Un courant d’air s’engouffra par les portes entrouvertes, soufflant les bougies avec un sifflement sinistre et faisant frémir les pages du journal d’Aabye. Malgré lui, Jaskier frissonna. Et si des spectres rôdaient bel et bien ce jour-là dans les couloirs de Kaer Morhen ?

Après un déjeuner bien solitaire dans la cuisine froide, Jaskier se hâta de retourner dans la bibliothèque où le feu avait été ravivé en son absence. Le barde se réinstalla à sa table et reprit son travail, mais la concentration nécessaire pour déchiffrer les pages les plus détériorées lui manquait. Son esprit s’égarait et, dans la chaleur confortable de la pièce, il s’assoupissait doucement. Il se réveillait en sursaut quand une bûche craquait dans l’âtre ou qu’une porte claquait dans le lointain. Malgré tout le divertissement fourni par les aventures du facétieux Aabye, Jaskier se sentait seul. Il se frotta les yeux, chassant le sommeil. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Au-delà des grandes fenêtres, le ciel était lourd et sombre, cachant la course du soleil.

Jaskier soupira. Il se remit au travail.

Il s’interrompit parfois, lorsqu’un frisson incompréhensible lui dévalait l’échine. Il avait l’impression d’être observé, qu’une silhouette — ou une ombre — se cachait à la périphérie de son regard.

— Une vieille bâtisse hantée, mon vieux Jaskier, maugréa-t-il.

Il posa sa plume, se frotta à nouveau les yeux et crut mourir de peur quand il vit, là, à quelques pas de lui, le regardant avec curiosité, une figure transparente et argentée.

Un bruit. La porte. À peine le battant était-il poussé que le fantôme disparut comme on souffle la flamme d’une bougie. Jaskier restait là, bouche bée, balbutiant, ne croyant pas ce qu’il venait de voir. Une voix l’appelait.

— Oh, la linotte, tu m’entends ? insista Lambert en s’approchant.

Jaskier se tourna vers lui, les mots se bousculant à ses lèvres sans s’ordonner pour autant.

— Un fantôme ! parvint-il à s’exclamer.


	15. Promesses de trésors

— Comment ça un putain de « fantôme » ? grogna le jeune sorceleur. Geralt a dû t’expliquer ça, est-ce que c’était un spectre, un pénitent, une Dame Blanche… ?

Jaskier désigna l’endroit où s’était tenue la silhouette blanchâtre et se rendit compte que sa main tremblait.

— Je n’en sais rien ! répondit-il d’une voix trop aiguë et trop rapide. Il était là. Un homme. Plutôt âgé. Transparent. Barbu.

Lambert croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Barbu ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ?

Jaskier se frotta les yeux. La nuit était tombée et une dernière bûche finissait de se consumer dans l’âtre, n’offrant dans la grande bibliothèque qu’un mince cercle de lumière orangée. Non. Il avait dû s’assoupir. Avait-il tout simplement rêvé ? Il avait toujours eu une imagination hyper-active.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, se sentit rougir sous le regard attentif de Lambert.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il les yeux baissés. J’ai dû m’endormir.

Il fut surpris de sentir la main du sorceleur se poser avec gentillesse sur son épaule.

— C’est rien, dit Lambert. Cette foutue ruine rend tout le monde fou.

Sa voix s’était assombrie, elle était devenue grave et amère. Le sorceleur se racla la gorge, lâcha sa prise sur Jaskier et se frotta le menton.

— Quelle journée de merde, dit-il d’un ton absent. C’est vraiment une idée à la con, ce solstice. J’ai pas besoin d’une journée spéciale pour penser aux morts.

Dans cette dernière remarque, Jaskier entendit beaucoup de douleur, beaucoup de blessures qui n’avaient jamais pu cicatriser. Il se rendit compte que Lambert, comme Geralt, avait dû vivre et voir une quantité effroyable d’horreurs sur la Voie. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots, apporter un peu de réconfort, mais Lambert le prit de court :

— Vesemir m’a dit que tu avais passé la journée à travailler sur le journal d’Aabye. Je l’ai lu, il y a longtemps, pendant mon entraînement. Je me rappelle qu’il parlait d’un trésor qu’il avait planqué quelque part.

— Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce point-là du journal, dit Jaskier avec un sourire attendri.

Il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer Lambert, rebelle et caractériel, rêver les yeux grand ouverts en lisant les aventures de ses aînés dans leurs journaux.

— Allez, viens dîner, conclut le sorceleur en se dirigeant vers le foyer. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je crève la dalle.

*

À table, Jaskier se retrouva assis entre Lambert et Geralt. Il sentait la présence chaude de la jambe de celui-ci contre la sienne. Un peu plus près et ils auraient cogné leurs épaules à chaque geste. Jaskier n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre. Son cœur se réchauffait au contact de Geralt, comme un glacier fondant sous le soleil printanier. Vesemir avait préparé un succulent rôti de biche accompagné de délicieuses pommes de terre cuites dans la graisse. Le silence recueilli et sombre du solstice s’effritait lentement dans le choc des couverts sur les assiettes et dans les murmures des commensaux.

— Alors, Jaskier, osa Eskel non sans hésitation, Vesemir m’a dit que tu restaurais le journal d’Aabye. Qu’en dis-tu ?

Le jeune homme aurait embrassé Eskel. C’était si gentil de sa part de faire l’effort de l’intégrer à la conversation. Il lui adressa un grand sourire de gratitude.

— Je ne pensais pas m’amuser autant, admit-il facilement. J’aurais adoré le rencontrer : sa plume recèle tant d’humour et d’esprit ! Et grâce à lui, j’en apprends plus sur l’École du Griffon et les sorceleurs en général.

Les membres de l’École du Loup acquiescèrent de concert. Geralt s’appuya sur ses coudes, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Eskel, dit-il, tu te souviens quand Lambert s’était mis en tête de trouver le trésor du vieil Aabye ? Il ne parlait que de ça. Tous les hivers pendant quelques années, on a eu le droit à la sérénade.

— « Je vais le trouver, je vais le trouver… », ânonna Eskel en une imitation nasillarde. Je m’en souviens très bien.

Lambert se renfrogna, mâchant agressivement ses pommes de terre.

— Je pense que notre louveteau connaissait des pages entières du journal par cœur, s’amusa Geralt.

— Mais pour apprendre le _Bestiaire de Frère Adalbert_ , c’était une autre histoire, renchérit Eskel.

— Allez vous faire foutre, gronda Lambert la bouche pleine.

— Les garçons, pas à table, intervint Vesemir d’une voix menaçante.

Les sorceleurs se turent, mais Lambert continuait de jeter des regards assassins à ses frères qui cachaient leurs sourires moqueurs derrière leurs choppes de bière.

— Tu… tu avais des pistes sérieuses ? demanda Jaskier.

Le plus jeune sorceleur le foudroya du regard, une insulte au bord des lèvres, avant de se rendre compte que le barde était véritablement intéressé par le sujet et qu’il ne cherchait pas à se joindre à la plaisanterie faite à ses dépends. Il décida d’ignorer les ricanements de Geralt et Eskel et répondit :

— Oui. Je pense que j’avais réussi à retrouver la trace d’Aabye jusqu’ici. Après son séjour à Toussaint, il mentionne plusieurs fois qu’il est venu hiverner ici sur invitation d’un instructeur. Il ne nomme pas Kaer Morhen précisément, mais donne suffisamment de détails pour qu’on reconnaisse cette putain de forteresse.

— Et ensuite ? l’encouragea Jaskier.

— Tu verras en lisant, répondit Lambert. Le trésor est quelque part dans les environs, mais ce bâtard d’Aabye l’a bien caché. Il a glissé des indices dans des poèmes incompréhensibles.

— Des poèmes ? releva Jaskier avec enthousiasme.

Lambert acquiesça, retournant à son assiette et donnant des coups de pied à Eskel en face de lui quand Vesemir tournait la tête.

Après le dîner, les loups se dispersèrent. Même si le repas avait été l’occasion de détendre l’atmosphère, la lourdeur opprimante du solstice pesait encore sur les esprits. Chacun cherchait la solitude et le calme.

Jaskier suivit Geralt jusqu’à leur chambre en silence, respectueux du recueillement de rigueur. Une fois la porte franchie cependant, il se sentit pousser des ailes lorsque le sorceleur le plaqua délicatement contre le battant et l’embrassa en lui caressant les flancs.

— Je… je n’ai pas été très présent aujourd’hui, pas très… _dévoué_ , murmura Geralt en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

— Ce n’est rien, répondit doucement Jaskier.

Il caressait les cheveux de Geralt en lents mouvements réconfortants.

— Et mon beau sorceleur, la nuit est encore jeune, ajouta-t-il avec délice.

Jaskier sentit les lèvres de Geralt s’ourler en sourire contre la peau tendre de sa gorge. Les yeux brillants, le sorceleur se recula et entraîna Jaskier vers le lit. Il le déshabilla avec des gestes précautionneux, à la lisière de la timidité. Le pourpoint, la chemise, les bottes, les hauts-de-chausse et tout le reste tombèrent par terre, effeuillés. Les deux hommes s’étaient vus nus des centaines de fois au cours de leurs voyages, partageant leurs bains, parfois leurs vêtements, mais jamais comme ceci. Jamais avec cette intention et cette flamme sous la peau.

Un grondement sourd roula dans la gorge de Geralt, un son animal et possessif. Ses yeux de chat s’attardaient sans hâte sur le corps élancé du barde. Jaskier savait qu’il avait une belle figure, mais il se sentait intimidé, cataloguant malgré lui ses propres défauts. Que voyait Geralt ? Une créature fragile ? Une proie ? Ses mains de bretteur, aux callosités moulées par le pommeau d’une épée, parcoururent ses bras, ses flancs et son ventre, laissant derrière elles des sillons de frissons fiévreux.

Geralt poussa doucement Jaskier sur le lit, l’allongeant sur les fourrures. Il n’enleva que sa propre chemise avant de se hisser au-dessus du jeune homme, continuant son exploration tactile de ses lèvres, au creux des hanches, le long des jambes, jusqu’aux pieds. Jaskier se sentait trembler, réagissant intensément au délicieux assaut. En tendre tortionnaire, Geralt prolongea ses caresses, transforma ses baisers légers en petites morsures et en longs coups de langue, goûtant, mordillant, léchant sans cesse. Si Jaskier essayait de lui rendre la pareille, le sorceleur lui emprisonnait les poignets au-dessus de la tête, les maintenant d’une seule main avec une facilité étourdissante en guise d'avertissement. Il revenait souvent se blottir contre sa gorge, comme pour s’enivrer de son odeur. Jaskier sentait intensément chaque point de contact de leurs corps. La tête lui tournait. C’était plus qu’il ne pourrait supporter, pas vrai ? Geralt ne l’avait même pas encore touché _là_ , et le jeune homme se sentait déjà au bord du précipice.

Il ne parvint pas à étouffer un long gémissement de plaisir quand Geralt s’empara enfin de son sexe et toutes ses sensations se resserrèrent en un point brûlant, un incendie attisé par une bouche beaucoup trop expérimentée. Jaskier n’allait pas faire long feu. Un coup d’œil vers Geralt lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux dorés étaient braqués sur lui, sa langue flirtait avec son gland avec délectation.

— Geralt, éructa Jaskier, je… je…

— Hmm, ne répondit pas le sorceleur.

Une main aventureuse lui massait les testicules, s’emparait de ses cuisses, glissait sur son torse en caresses électriques. Jaskier n’avait aucune chance. Trop vite, les flammes le submergèrent. Son orgasme se prolongea dans un cri incontrôlable, entretenu par l’assaut continu de Geralt sur ses sens. Jaskier dut lui attraper les cheveux pour qu’il s’arrête, ce qu’il fit avec un rire profond et vibrant.

Se hissant de nouveau à sa hauteur, Geralt lui prit les lèvres dans un long baiser, un ballet paresseux et sensuel. Jaskier avait souvent imaginé quel genre d’amant le sorceleur pourrait être et il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver un homme avide de lenteur, prenant tout son temps pour goûter, sentir et explorer.

— Est-ce que je peux… ? demanda Jaskier en désignant le pantalon de Geralt.

— Pas la peine, assura ce dernier dans un grondement sourd.

Jaskier se sentit rosir et douter. Pourquoi…? Le sorceleur dut sentir ses interrogations et se réfugia contre son cou, une fois de plus.

— Ton plaisir a provoqué le mien, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Et si tu veux prendre les choses en main demain matin, tu as carte blanche.

Jaskier ne put s’empêcher de rire de surprise et de satisfaction, caressant langoureusement le dos de Geralt, massant sa nuque, sentant les muscles rouler sous ses paumes. Plus tard, ils s’endormirent, ivres de baisers, l’un contre l’autre.


	16. Un X marque l’emplacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toi aussi, massacre du moyen français.

Geralt se réveilla en sursaut, un barde allongé entre ses jambes, une bouche rosée amoureusement posée sur son sexe furieusement dressé.

Il y avait de pires façons de se réveiller.

— Bonjour, susurra le jeune homme entre deux baisers mutins.

La réponse de Geralt se noya dans le gémissement désobéissant qui lui échappa. Il serra les poings dans les draps froissés, la tête en arrière, car la vue de ce visage aux doux yeux brillants, aux joues roses et aux lèvres brûlantes risquait fort d’abréger les festivités.

Mais Jaskier avait manifestement d’autres idées en tête, car il interrompit ses gestes experts. Geralt se redressa, prêt à protester, mais son doux tortionnaire venait à sa rencontre pour l’embrasser, ou plutôt lui ravir l’esprit et les sens. Le sorceleur s’enorgueillissait d’avoir de l’expérience dans les plaisirs de la chair, fort de sa longue vie et de ses rencontres sur tout le Continent, mais apparemment un jeune barde déterminé pouvait encore apprendre à un vieux singe à faire la grimace.

Et lorsque ledit barde s’empala sur son sexe avec un soupir d’aise, Geralt lâcha un grognement rauque et incrédule.

— Tout va bien, sorceleur ? ronronna le jeune homme.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

— À merveille ? éructa Geralt d’une voix serrée.

— Hmm, s’amusa l’incube qui avait apparemment pris possession de Jaskier.

Une odeur subtile d’huile florale révélait que le barde avait bien préparé son assaut. Geralt lui en voulait presque de l’avoir privé du spectacle de ces préliminaires, mais cette idée s’évapora bien vite dans les brumes du plaisir.

Jaskier se mit lentement en mouvement, en sinueuses girations dignes d’un danseur. Geralt lui agrippa les cuisses, sans doute trop fort — il laisserait des marques et par les dieux cette idée était délicieuse —, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dès qu’il put reprendre son souffle, il contre-attaqua. Il desserra sa prise sur les jambes du barde, transformant l’étau en fermes caresses pour effleurer le sexe de Jaskier sans jamais s’en saisir.

Le jeune homme miaula de frustration mais n’interrompit pas ses va-et-vient serpentins. Geralt ne put s’empêcher de rire et les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire enivré. Jaskier n’accéléra jamais, entretenant le brasier qui coulait dans les reins de Geralt et embrasait son corps tout entier. Au lent tempo que le barde avait choisi, le sorceleur s’empara de l’érection de celui-ci et s’appliqua à le rendre fou. L’air s’embrasa entre eux. Leurs corps joints se couvraient de sueur. Les baisers qu’ils échangeaient n’étaient plus que des soupirs ardents du bout des lèvres, dans la musique de leurs souffles courts.

Jaskier jouit dans un gémissement de plaisir, emportant Geralt dans son sillage quelques instants plus tard.

Ils eurent besoin l’un et l’autre de quelques minutes pour revenir à eux. Avec un sourire carnassier, Geralt attira le barde à lui pour un long baiser mordant.

— Bonjour, barde, dit-il. On apprend des choses intéressantes à l’université d’Oxenfurt ces jours-ci.

Jaskier rit avec délice, exigeant un nouveau baiser pour la peine.

*

Lambert renifla à deux reprises lorsqu’il s’invita dans la bibliothèque plus tard ce matin-là, après ses corvées quotidiennes.

— Fumet de Geralt, foutre et lavande. Une combinaison… originale, lança-t-il.

Jaskier eut la grâce de rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Il savait que les sorceleurs avaient l’ouïe fine, mais il avait oublié qu’ils pouvaient également rivaliser avec les meilleurs nez de parfumerie.

— Je t’ai montré les bains, non ? grogna le jeune sorceleur.

— Je me suis lavé ! protesta le jeune homme.

— Et mon cul c’est du poulet.

— Je ne sais pas, on peut goûter ?

Lambert pouffa, estomaqué. Il secoua la tête, s’approchant de la table de travail du barde pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Jaskier, impatient d’en apprendre plus sur les aventures d’Aabye, avait dévoré les pages restantes de son journal. Il avait recopié tous les passages abîmés par le temps et avait soigneusement inséré les nouveaux feuillets parmi les anciens. Il tenait à présent le carnet ouvert sur le passage discuté le jour précédent : les mystérieuses instructions d’une chasse au trésor.

Lambert renifla à nouveau.

— Oh, ça suffit, grommela le barde. Je sais que les sorceleurs sont capables de disséquer des cadavres de noyeurs sans sourciller. Ce n’est pas mon odeur qui va te déranger.

Le jeune sorceleur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se racla la gorge et désigna le journal du doigt.

— Alors ? Les poèmes ?

Renonçant à comprendre le comportement de Lambert, Jaskier se pencha sur le texte et lut à haute voix :

_Le duz nectar soleiller_

_En nieu d’abeille_

_Renfermer le premier._

_Les feux du seir, les cendres blesmes_

_Sous les branches_

_Renfermer le deusime._

_Les paroles du fredre,_

_Ceux des cauchemares et des fantosmes :_

_Le tresisme est lui aussi sous terre._

Après un instant de silence, Jaskier ne put retenir un rire consterné.

— Je t’avais prévenu, dit Lambert. Incompréhensibles.

— Outre la traduction en langue moderne, j’imagine que tu t’es déjà arraché les cheveux sur ces énigmes, soupira Jaskier.

Le jeune sorceleur acquiesça. Il s’empara d’une chaise et s’assit à côté du barde, se frottant le visage des mains.

— Pas qu’un peu, admit-il. J’ai cherché des références à tous les mots utilisés dans le reste du journal, mais… Enfin, j’ai rien trouvé. La seule piste que j’ai, c’est qu’Aabye dit qu’il se trouve…

— « Dans le fort de la mer antique » : Caer a’Muirehen. Kaer Morhen. Je suis d’accord. Au même moment, il dit qu’il est venu avec le trésor qu’il veut cacher et des souvenirs de Toussaint. Une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

Lambert haussa les épaules.

— Des armes ? Des provisions ? Des trophées de chasse ? J’en sais foutre rien.

Jaskier plissa les yeux. Il s’était attendu à trouver des poèmes plus raffinés, des références littéraires à des épopées ou des ballades anciennes, mais les vers d’Aabye restaient opaques. Le jeune homme comprenait mieux pourquoi Lambert s’était cassé les dents sur ces mystérieuses indications.

— Reprenons du début, proposa-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Notre cher Aabye termine un long séjour à Beauclair. Il a sillonné Toussaint de long en large, il vient passer une saison à Kaer Morhen, invité par un ami. Il ramène des souvenirs, sans doute pour en faire cadeau. Si je reviens du Duché, à sa place, je ramène du vin.

Le regard de Lambert s’éclaira d’un coup.

— _En nids d’abeille_. J’ai toujours cru que ça parlait de miel et d’une ruche, mais non, ce sont les étagères à la cave !

Le temps que Jaskier cligne des yeux, Lambert avait déjà décampé. Jaskier recopia rapidement les poèmes sur un feuillet vierge et se rendit dans le sous-sol devenu familier après de nombreuses nuits de beuveries avec la meute de l’École du Loup. La cave avait des allures de crypte, avec ses grandes arches, ses piliers et ses petites alcôves où veillaient des statuettes aux visages effacés par le temps. Un alambic de distillation, des étiquettes vierges et des flacons d’alcool blanc occupaient une table centrale. Quelqu’un — Lambert lui-même ou Vesemir — s’appliquait manifestement à préparer des digestifs aux fruits ou aux herbes. Contre les parois s’alignaient des rangées et des rangées de bouteilles empoussiérées. En nids d’abeille.

— Comment ai-je pu louper ça ? marmonnait Lambert qui examinait les rayonnages, une torche à la main.

— Le « doux nectar ensoleillé », c’est probablement du vin de Toussaint, du coup.

Le jeune sorceleur se dirigeait vers le fond de la cave, là où étaient entreposées des bouteilles si vieilles que Jaskier les avait immédiatement éliminées du vivier des boissons dignes d’intérêt pour sa propre consommation. Les vins entreposés là étaient si vieux qu’ils étaient très certainement imbuvables. Ils n’étaient conservés que pour leur valeur historique, comme mémoire des siècles et des générations de sorceleurs qui avaient levé leurs verres sous les plafonds de la forteresse.

Lambert tira de l’étagère l’une de ces antiquités et lut l’étiquette, sourcils froncés :

— _Creu Superieur Sansretour_ , 1032.

Jaskier lâcha un sifflement. Plus de deux cents ans ! Lui-même s’approcha des rayonnages, à la recherche d’une bouteille similaire. La poussière le fit éternuer.

— Il y a une croix gravée sur le cul, remarqua le sorceleur.

À deux, ils repérèrent ainsi trois autres bouteilles provenant de différents domaines du Duché de Toussaint, régulièrement espacées les unes des autres, portant toute une croix, que ce fût sur le col, le bouchon ou l’étiquette. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

— Et si on dessine une croix ? demanda Jaskier.

Et en même temps Lambert disait :

— Il faut relier les emplacements !

Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d’excitation.

En dessinant des traits imaginaires entre les bouteilles marquées d’une croix, les lignes se croisaient au niveau d’une cinquième bouteille dont Lambert s’empara, les mains tremblantes.

L’étiquette indiquait :

_Page 33, ligne 9_

D’une belle graphie à l’encre noire. En-dessous, presque effacée, une mention avait été laissée :

_cheminee_

Lambert ne respirait plus. Il leva les yeux de la bouteille vers Jaskier, hébété.

— On va le trouver, souffla-t-il avec incrédulité. On va vraiment le trouver.


	17. Un X marque l’emplacement (II)

Si l’on avait interrogé Geralt à ce sujet, le sorceleur aurait présumé que Lambert refuserait de parler du nouveau chapitre de sa chasse au trésor. Après tout, Geralt et Eskel ne s’étaient pas privés de se moquer de leur benjamin au sujet du journal d’Aabye. À de nombreuses reprises.

Mais l’excitation était plus forte que la rancune et l’attrait de l’aventure était toujours vainqueur à Kaer Morhen. Suite à la découverte des bouteilles marquées et de l’étiquette sibylline, Lambert s’était précipité dans le foyer, appelant ses frères à cors et à cris. Geralt s’était empressé de le rejoindre, Eskel sur ses talons.

D’une voix rapide, dans la lumière froide du pâle matin d’hiver, Lambert encouragea Jaskier à relire les poèmes d’Aabye, puis raconta leurs découvertes dans la cave. Il montra la bouteille et l’étiquette, attendant la réaction de ses aînés avec une excitation fiévreuse. Dans ses yeux couvait le feu de la fierté triomphante. Il n’avait pas besoin de fanfaronner : sa victoire était écrasante.

Geralt et Eskel échangèrent un regard, un dialogue silencieux où la moquerie initiale laissait sa place à l’intérêt, à la curiosité. Les idées fusaient. Le mot « cheminée » éclairait d’une nouvelle lumière la deuxième strophe et lançait les chasseurs de trésor sur une piste sérieuse. Eskel se permit toutefois un geste prudent :

— On ne sait pas si on trouvera les indices suivants ou si des choses ont été détruites par le temps, le sac ou un lecteur plus sagace.

— Rabat-joie, marmonna Jaskier avec un clin d’œil.

Tandis que ses frères et Jaskier s’engageaient dans un inventaire passionné des cheminées de Kaer Morhen, Geralt ne pouvait s’empêcher de contempler le tableau sous ses yeux, la poitrine serrée dans un sentiment rare de fierté et de tendresse. Là, entre ces murs épais, dans le cocon neigeux de l’hiver, se tenaient les siens, ceux pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésitation ni regrets. Eskel, un presque jumeau héroïque et humble, dans le carmin de son gambison et la zébrure vermillon de ses blessures ; Lambert, un petit frère insupportable mais adoré, dans le noir charbonneux d’un vieux pourpoint et la pâleur familière de son visage ; et Jaskier. Oui, Jaskier, en azur et crème, qui avait trouvé dans une vieille malle des vêtements oubliés par d’anciennes recrues. Ses yeux céruléens n’en semblaient que plus brillants, des gemmes volées par quelque fée facétieuse.

Geralt avait su très vite que son drôle de barde trouverait sa place dans sa meute. Il n’y avait qu’à regarder comment Vesemir l’avait pris sous son aile, le considérant comme l’un de ses louveteaux, ou comment Eskel n’hésitait plus à lui parler, ses cicatrices oubliées. La preuve la plus frappante était sans aucun doute l’amitié offerte par Lambert au jeune homme. Geralt avait rarement vu son plus jeune frère aussi enthousiaste, aussi libre dans ses émotions.

— …alt ! insista Lambert avec impatience.

Geralt secoua la tête. Perdu dans ses rêveries, il n’avait pas écouté la suite de la conversation. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait peut-être un sourire idiot au visage.

— On va examiner les cheminées du rez-de-chaussée, toi et moi, résuma Jaskier. Eskel et Lambert s’occupent de celles du premier étage, du moins celles qui sont accessibles.

— Hmm.

Après plusieurs échecs dans des pièces généralement inutilisées, Geralt et Jaskier se rapprochèrent du foyer. Il leur restait deux cheminées à examiner : le grand âtre du hall et celui de la bibliothèque. Jaskier avait accompagné leur recherches de son joyeux babil, la voix légère, l’œil scintillant. Geralt faisait semblant d’être exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel, mais il avait du mal à cacher ses sourires.

Alors que le barde se relevait du sol du foyer, ayant examiné attentivement les dalles et pierres poussiéreuses, Geralt le prit dans ses bras. Il fit glisser ses mains de sa taille jusqu’à ses reins et, se délectant du ronronnement que ses gestes provoquaient, enfouit son visage contre la gorge frémissante du jeune homme.

— Lambert m’a dit que j’avais ton odeur, chuchota celui-ci.

La réponse de Geralt mourut dans le grognement d’outrage de ses frères qui les rejoignaient enfin.

— Chou blanc, annonça Eskel.

— Il reste la bibliothèque, suggéra Jaskier, les joues roses.

Geralt ne l’avait pas relâché. Il se dégagea à regret et emboîta le pas de ses frères.

D’un regard, tout le monde se mit d’accord. C’était à Lambert que revenait l’examen de la dernière cheminée. Si leur petite équipe d’archéologues ne trouvait rien ici, la suite de leurs recherches s’avèrerait difficile. Les autres cachettes possibles étaient pour le moment inaccessibles, mais les débris pourraient être déplacés. C’était ce qu’Eskel rappelait d’une voix douce, mais tout le monde sentait que le frisson de l’aventure souffrirait de ces retards et empêchements. La réalité finirait par reprendre ses droits, Vesemir exigerait que chacun retourne à ses corvées. La chasse au trésor s’arrêterait, peut-être pour de bon.

Geralt ne voulait pas que la lumière qui brillait au fond des yeux de son petit frère ne s’éteigne si vite. Il s’était pris au jeu, lui aussi, comme si Aabye s’adressait à eux, rien qu’à eux, depuis l’au-delà.

La bibliothèque était comme à l’ordinaire, à l’exception peut-être de la table de travail de Jaskier, avec ses volumes entrouverts, son carnet de notes et son nécessaire d’écriture. Le feu qui brûlait dans l’âtre fut éteint d’un bref Ignii qui claqua dans l’air. Un autre lui répondit, pour illuminer les chandeliers des bords de fenêtre. Les sorceleurs n’avaient pas particulièrement besoin de lumière, mais quelqu’un avait aussitôt pensé au confort de Jaskier.

Lambert s’agenouilla près des bûches encore chaudes et les déplaça avec des coups de tison impatients. Avec la brosse de fer posée sur le manteau, il dégagea les cendres, observant minutieusement le sol, les dalles et leurs jointures. De petits nuages blanchâtres dansaient dans l’air. Un morceau de bois gémit.

Lambert s’interrompit. Tout le monde entendit l’inspiration brève qui souleva ses épaules.

Geralt se pencha en avant, comme les autres, pour regarder de plus près.

C’était un détail, une singularité à peine discernable, certainement pas visible pour des yeux humains. D’un geste incertain, Lambert tendit la main, dessinant du bout du doigt la forme imperceptible qu’un vieux sorceleur avait laissée là. Une croix.

À l’aide du tison, puis de son propre couteau de chasse, le jeune sorceleur attaqua les bords de la dalle, cisaillant, son souffle saccadé soulevant de nouveaux nuages de cendres. Les minutes s’écoulèrent, tendues, brûlantes, jusqu’au son libérateur. La pierre qui cède. La pierre que l’on soulève et jette plus loin. La main qui plonge dans la cachette tant espérée.

Elle contenait un parchemin sur lequel on pouvait lire :

_Page 47, ligne 12_

_Page 49, ligne 20_

_Page 18, ligne 3_

_Page 25, ligne 6_

_Page 1, ligne 19_

Et

_Le livre le plus enoios et portant le plus precios._

— La troisième strophe dit : « les paroles du frère », rappela Jaskier.

D’un même mouvement, les trois sorceleurs se regardèrent et dirent, comme un seul homme :

— Le _Bestiaire de Frère Adalbert_.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Lambert fourra le parchemin dans les mains de Jaskier et se précipita vers les étagères derrière eux. Il préleva un épais volume, le posa sur la table et fit signe au barde de se rapprocher, poussant l’encrier et la plume vers lui.

— Redonne les indices ! s’écria-t-il avec fièvre.

Geralt n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Allaient-ils réellement trouver la solution à l’un des plus vieux mystères de Kaer Morhen ? Jaskier récitait avec application les numéros de pages et de lignes, inscrivant le premier mot de chaque référence sur son carnet de note.

Quand ils eurent repéré les six entrées, Jaskier lut avec révérence la solution de l’énigme :

— « Le sortilège est dans la bouteille ».

Lambert se précipita vers la cave. Geralt, Eskel et Jaskier lui coururent après, tous incrédules et émerveillés. Rassemblés près des nids d’abeille, ils se regroupèrent autour de Lambert qui tenait entre ses mains la bouteille de Toussaint, celle de la première énigme. À l’aide de son couteau, il détruisit la bague de cire qui retenait le bouchon et fit sauter celui-ci d’un geste précis. Puis, dans un récipient que lui tendit Eskel, le jeune sorceleur vida le vin qui exsuda aussitôt une odeur de vinaigre écœurante. Levant la bouteille à hauteur d’yeux, il regarda ensuite par le col.

— Il y a une note à l’intérieur, remarqua-t-il.

— Casse-la ! Intervint Geralt avec impatience.

Lambert ne se fit pas prier. Visant l’un des piliers de pierre, il asséna un coup sec avec la bouteille qui éclata en épais morceaux de verre. Les pierres furent tachées de trainées marron et un bout de parchemin tomba par terre aux pieds de Geralt qui s’en saisit d’un geste prudent. L’indice précédent avait dit « sortilège », il valait mieux faire attention.

Il s’agissait d’une formule alchimique rédigée sur un papier protégé par quelque enchantement mineur. Le pendentif de Geralt y réagissait en tremblotant. La formule n’avait rien de bien sorcier, mais l’association d’ingrédients qui y figurait n’était pas familière. Geralt tendit le papier à ses frères qui le lurent avec un même mélange d’étonnement et de curiosité.

Jaskier piétinait d’impatience, tenu à l’écart malgré lui.

— Alors, alors ? exigea-t-il.

— C’est une formule alchimique, répondit Lambert d’une voix lente.

Il leva les yeux vers eux. Une flamme dansait dans ses iris.

— Et nous avons de quoi la préparer.


	18. Qu’importe le flacon…

Ce soir-là, au coin du feu, sur les tapis moelleux de la bibliothèque, les Loups de Kaer Morhen expertisèrent la formule alchimique. Vesemir, après avoir grogné sur ses élèves pour ne pas avoir accompli leurs tâches assignées ce jour-là, se départit vite de sa mauvaise humeur en écoutant le récit de la chasse au trésor. Il ne souriait pas, mais le feu qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ne mentait pas : lui aussi voulait connaître le fin mot de l’histoire.

À la lumière de l’âtre et des candélabres, on comparait la formule mystérieuse avec les ressources alchimiques à disposition. En listant les ingrédients, leurs caractéristiques et leurs combinaisons, on essayait de prédire les effets d’un mélange.

Jaskier avait vite déclaré forfait. Sur la Voie, avec Geralt, il avait appris quelques éléments de botanique et d’herboristerie et savait distinguer une poignée de fleurs et de racines utiles, mais ses connaissances s’arrêtaient là. Il écoutait la conversation voler d’une bouche à l’autre et s’émerveilla de l’autorité de Lambert sur la question. Le plus jeune sorceleur avait acquis un savoir encyclopédique sur les potions, élixirs et bombes. Il avait rassemblé tous ses carnets de voyage, alignant des pages arrachées à des grimoires perdus, montrant du doigt les similitudes entre deux recettes.

Confortablement installé au fond de sa bergère, sous une pile de couvertures râpeuses mais chaudes, Jaskier sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Il s’était emparé d’un autre journal à restaurer pour s’occuper les mains, mais ne l’avait même pas ouvert. Les voix bourrues des sorceleurs, devenues rassurantes et familières, le berçaient. Peut-être s’endormit-il. Peut-être était-il seulement suspendu dans l’entre-deux incertain de l’éveil et du sommeil.

Il lui sembla revoir la silhouette argentée du fantôme, adossée à la cheminée, lui aussi attentif à la conversation. L’homme barbu hochait la tête, comme s’il était d’accord avec les analyses de l’École du Loup.

Jaskier aurait dû être épouvanté ou s’agiter pour dénoncer l’apparition, mais un calme impérieux baignait son esprit dans une brume paresseuse.

Il observa le fantôme. C’était bel et bien un vieil homme barbu, vêtu d’un vêtement comme une aube de pénitent — ou un linceul. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en catogan sur sa nuque. Il était très grand, peut-être plus grand qu’Eskel, mais mince. Un médaillon pendait à son cou, mais les détails du bijou restèrent flous. Pourtant, Jaskier n’eut aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s’agissait. C’était un médaillon de sorceleur.

Était-ce Aabye lui-même qui veillait sur son héritage ? Pourquoi Jaskier était-il le seul à le voir ? À moins que tout ceci ne soit qu’un simple rêve nourri par les histoires du solstice et les aventures de la journée…

Le fantôme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête ; une reconnaissance, un remerciement.

Un bruit fit sursauter Jaskier. Ou le réveilla. Vesemir s’était levé, annonçant qu’il se retirait.Le barde se joignit d’une voix bredouillante au « bonne nuit, Vieux Loup » de rigueur. Et le fantôme ?

Disparu.

Vesemir parti, Eskel et Geralt se levèrent à leur tour, l’espièglerie au fond des yeux.

— Je propose un toast au succès de Lambert et du petit barde, annonça le premier, un sourire plein de fierté hésitant au bord de ses lèvres torturées.

— Tu parles d’un putain de succès, maugréa Lambert. On ne sait pas encore ce que c’est, ce foutu trésor.

— Vesemir a dit deux semaines pour faire fermenter le nerprun, tempéra Eskel. Après des années à tourner en rond autour de trois strophes, une quinzaine à patienter, ce n’est pas si long.

— Moi je ne veux pas attendre, intervint Geralt. On boit. Et le dernier homme debout sera exempt de corvées demain.

Lambert hocha la tête, se levant pour chercher des chopes à la cuisine.

— Ce n’est pas juste, marmonna Jaskier. J’ai perdu avant même de commencer.

— Bwouhouhou, geignit Lambert en faisant la grimace. Arrête de chialer. C’est comme ça. Et puis tes corvées, c’est pas le bagne non plus. Tu bois quoi ?

Jaskier, plein de maturité et de sagesse, lui tira la langue. Puis lança « du vin cuit ! » au sorceleur qui tournait les talons. Sa fatigue ne l’avait pas quitté, mais il se réjouissait de partager une nouvelle soirée autour de la cheminée. Les sorceleurs enivrés étaient des conteurs hors pair, regorgeant d’histoires plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Ces derniers, en plus de l’alcool et des chopes, ramenèrent des fourrures supplémentaires pour construire un véritable nid devant l’âtre. Ils n’eurent pas besoin de beaucoup insister pour que Jaskier quitte sa bergère et ne se moquèrent pas trop longtemps quand le jeune homme vint se blottir contre Geralt. De fait, ils étaient tous proches les uns des autres dans cette configuration.

— Un barde, s’amusa Eskel, c’est très… ordinaire après tes satanées magiciennes.

Geralt lui asséna une claque contre la cuisse en guise de contre-attaque.

— Je n’ai rien d’ordinaire, se renfrogna Jaskier en finissant son… était-ce déjà le quatrième verre ?

— Premier humain à survivre à Chat, à ma connaissance, admit Lambert, co-découvreur du trésor d’Aabye, seule créature au monde à être capable de supporter Geralt plus d’une saison…

— Oh, merci Lambert, moi aussi je t’aime, roucoula le barde.

Lambert se cacha derrière sa chope, avec un grognement indistinct.

— Tu as oublié Ablette, crut bon d’ajouter Eskel, sa langue trébuchant sur les consonnes.

Jaskier pouffa. Son verre s’était à nouveau rempli par quelque intervention divine. Peut-être devait-il ralentir, aller chercher de l’eau, mais l’ivresse était si douce, le corps chaud de Geralt contre le sien si accueillant… Il se lova contre son amant avec un ronronnement satisfait. Il aurait voulu tour à tour babiller et écouter les sorceleurs toute la nuit discuter à bâtons rompus. Malgré lui, il s’assoupissait et perdait des fragments entiers de conversation. Il sursautait quand quelqu’un éclatait de rire ou que Geralt le secouait malgré lui. Yeux mi-clos, il admirait alors les profils des Loups de Kaer Morhen, les lignes dorées que projetaient les flammes sur leurs visages sculpturaux. L’esquisse d'une chanson hésitait à la lisière de ses pensées, une ballade pour parler des formidables sorceleurs, de leur noblesse et de leur générosité, mais les mots lui échappaient encore.

Le barde se réveilla une dernière fois pour entendre Eskel et Lambert deviser sur les mérites du suif de chien et de l’huile contre les spectres en guise de lubrifiant d’urgence. Il ne sut s’il devait être admiratif du courage de ces hommes ou inquiet sur l’avenir de sa sexualité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’endormit pour de bon et rêva de vins de Toussaint et de fantômes sympathiques.

Geralt lui retira sa chope des doigts pour éviter la catastrophe, la vidant d’une traite avec une grimace. La saveur lourde du vin venait contrarier le goût explosif de la Mouette Immaculée, mais la dissonance gustative fut vite rincée. D’un geste délicat, Geralt dégagea le front du jeune homme des mèches de cheveux désobéissantes qui s’y perdaient. C’était une excuse comme une autre pour caresser son visage souriant. Dans le brouillard de plus en plus épais de sa propre ivresse, Geralt se moquait de ce que pourraient dire ses frères. Il était heureux d’avoir invité le barde à passer l’hiver en sa compagnie, de voir grandir leur relation, de pouvoir partager ces moments si précieux avec lui.

— Pour la postérité, marmonna Lambert, je l’aime bien, moi aussi, le rossignol.

Geralt et Eskel échangèrent un sourire.

— Et si vous le lui répétez, je piège vos pots de chambre. Sur les cinquante prochaines années.

Eskel leva une main d’un geste apaisant. Ses yeux ambrés s’arrêtèrent à leur tour sur l’humain endormi au cœur d’une tanière de bêtes sauvages.

— Un drôle d’oiseau que tu t’es dégoté, Loup Blanc, dit-il.

Avec un rire amusé, Geralt leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je crois que c'est lui qui s’est dégoté un sorceleur. Je n’ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Lambert bougea sous les fourrures et s’allongea sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés devant lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une grimace de concentration intense. Les quantités insolentes d’alcool dans son organisme ne devaient guère aider sa réflexion.

— …Pourquoi un humain ? Y a un quelconque intérêt au pieu ? Vous faites quoi, de l’escrime ?

Eskel pouffa. Geralt se passa une main sur le visage, tout en se disant qu’il valait mieux avoir cette conversation maintenant que plus tard, sobre, ou pire, avec Jaskier éveillé pour l’entendre. Mais Eskel lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied :

— Des femmes, des hommes, une succube, un sorceleur, un vampire, des Elfes… énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts d’une voix traînante, tant que tous les participants sont enthousiastes, qu’importe le flacon pourvu qu’on ait l’ivresse.

Lambert fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Geralt intervint avant que la conversation ne se perde dans l’examen de la vie sexuelle inattendue (une succube ? Vraiment ? Et un vampire ?) d’Eskel :

— Quand on est avec la bonne personne, au fond, qu’importe son apparence ou son sexe, résuma-t-il. On peut toujours s’amuser, expérimenter, trouver du plaisir.

Lambert était plongé dans ses pensées, comme s’il réexaminait une situation à la lumière de ces informations. À quoi… ou à qui pouvait-il bien songer ? Geralt ne s’aperçut même pas qu’il avait posé cette question à voix haute. Son plus jeune frère hésita avant de répondre, dans un grommellement timide.

— J’ai un… ami. Un sorceleur. Aiden. De l’École du Chat. Vos gueules. Je sais. Ils sont tarés.

— Plus que tarés, confirma Eskel en remplissant de nouveau sa choppe. Leurs mutations sont différentes des nôtres, ils sont _déséquilibrés_. Ils acceptent des contrats d’assassinat sur des humains, tu le sais ?

Lambert montra les dents avec un grondement hostile.

— Quand on baise des vampires et des succubes, on fait pas la putain de leçon sur l’École du Chat, grogna-t-il.

Geralt leva les mains en signe d’apaisement. Il ne craignait pas tellement que ses frères en viennent aux mains, cela finissait par arriver tous les ans, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Jaskier.

— Aiden, tu disais ? relança-t-il.

Lambert fit un doigt d’honneur à Eskel qui haussa les épaules, plus intéressé par sa boisson que par un règlement de comptes.

— On s’est rencontrés parce qu’on avait été tous les deux engagés sur le même contrat. Une colonie d’endriagues. Énorme. Et on n’était pas trop de deux pour nettoyer tout ce merdier. Et c’était… Enfin c’était bien de travailler avec quelqu’un d’autre, pour une fois. On a voyagé ensemble quelques temps. Parfois on se séparait, pour un contrat ou autre chose, et on se redonnait rendez-vous plus loin. Ça a duré jusqu’à l’automne. Lui voulait retourner vers le sud, moi revenir dans le coin. On s’est séparés et il m’a promis de me retrouver au printemps.

— Et ? demanda Eskel, curieux malgré lui.

— Quand il a dit ça, il m’a pris dans ses bras. Longtemps. Sur le coup je me suis dit que c’était un truc de Chat, mais maintenant je me demande s’il n’était pas… intéressé. Il… enfin à chaque fois il disait qu’il était content de me revoir, il me souriait tout le temps, il m’offrait des conneries, ce genre de trucs.

Geralt dut réprimer l’expression attendrie que les paroles du jeune sorceleur provoquaient, car Lambert l’aurait sans doute interprété comme une moquerie. Il afficha un visage aussi impassible que possible et poussa la conversation un peu plus loin :

— Quand tu le reverras, au printemps, est-ce que tu voudras… faire de l’escrime avec lui ?

Eskel éclata de rire. Lambert, lui, se cacha le visage derrière les mains, probablement pour dissimuler le rougissement furieux qui lui dévorait les joues.

— J’ai aucune putain d’expérience avec des hommes. Je vais avoir l’air d’un con.

Geralt ne put s’empêcher de rire à son tour.

— On est tous empotés la première fois, intervint Eskel en tendant le rameau de la paix. S’il est vraiment intéressé, ton Aiden te montrera quoi faire. Et tu peux peut-être en toucher un mot à Jaskier, de ce que j’ai entendu à travers le mur ce matin, il sait y faire.

Cette fois-ci, Geralt devint écarlate. Sous les sifflements moqueurs de ses frères, beau joueur, il tendit sa choppe pour trinquer aux exploits de son drôle de barde.

— Aucune plainte de ma part, dit-il.

La conversation se perdit ensuite dans les vapeurs de l’alcool et les soupirs des bûches qui se consumaient dans l’âtre. Les trois sorceleurs s’endormirent, trois loups autour d’un oiseau niché entre leurs griffes et leurs crocs.


	19. Un rêve

Cette nuit-là, Jaskier rêva.

Il se tenait sur un coteau, parmi les vignes verdoyantes, dans un halo de lumière mordorée. Un vent chaud soufflait entre les sarments, agitant les feuilles et soulevant des nuages de poussière. Devant Jaskier, un sentier épousait la pente sablonneuse jusqu’à un hameau aux maisons de toits rouges. Au loin, on devinait la silhouette familière d’une citadelle aux tours blanches, comme sortie d’un conte de fée.

_Beauclair._

_Je suis à Toussaint_ , comprit Jaskier.

Avec une certitude sereine, le barde sut qu’il évoluait dans un songe. Pour l’instant, il était seul dans le camaïeu vert, brun et or d’un paysage de peinture. Le monde attendait sa permission pour raconter son histoire.

Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit.

Entre les pieds de vigne, sur sa gauche, une silhouette s’élança sur le chemin du village. Il s’agissait d’un homme grand et mince aux longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan, deux épées et une arbalète solidement harnachées sur son dos, en armure de cuir légère.

Jaskier le suivit.

Le temps d’un clin d’œil, ils étaient sur le seuil d’une maison blanchie à la chaux, quelques tuiles rouges en morceaux alignées contre le mur et attendant d’être remplacées. Au bord de la fenêtre aux verres troubles dormait un petit chat noir dans un panier. Aux poutres de l’avant-toit, on avait accroché des bouquets de fleurs et de plantes séchées.

L’homme au catogan frappa contre la porte et entra.

Le temps d’un clin d’œil, ils étaient à l’intérieur, dans un atelier d’alchimiste. Des paillasses carrelées s’alignaient contre les murs nus d’une petite pièce froide. Des fioles et des bouteilles peuplaient les étagères en hauteur et plusieurs petits escabeaux permettaient d’y accéder. Une vieille femme aux très longs cheveux y accueillait son visiteur d’un sourire généreux et sincère. Les rides de son visage ne parvenaient pas à amoindrir sa grande beauté. Ses gestes étaient si doux. On aurait dit une princesse, bien des années après la fin de l’histoire.

Le temps d’un clin d’œil, ils étaient dans une autre pièce de la maison où s’entassaient une table, deux chaises et, dans le coin, un lit couvert d’une couverture brodée. La jolie vieille et l’homme discutaient ensemble, mais Jaskier ne pouvait rien entendre. L’homme tendit une bourse. L’alchimiste fouilla la poche de son tablier et en sortit un papier soigneusement plié.

_La formule !_

Leur voix surgirent du silence cotonneux du rêve, en échos qui rebondissaient contre les parois du rêve.

— …Il faudra un nom, dit l’homme au catogan avec un sourire.

— Aabye, mon très cher, tu l’appelleras le Philtre de Marianne si tu y tiens absolument. Maintenant, ma vieille carcasse a grand besoin de repos.

L’homme, non, le sorceleur fronça les sourcils. Il semblait vouloir s’approcher de la vieille femme, mais quelque le chose le retenait, une hésitation.

— Parle, Aabye, soupira l’alchimiste.

— Marianne, ma douce Marianne, quand je suis venu te trouver pour imaginer cette potion, j’avais un but. J’espérais… J’espérais la préparer pour toi.

Un sourire infiniment tendre et triste étira les lèvres fines de l’alchimiste. Elle s’avança, prit les mains du sorceleur dans les siennes.

— J’ai vécu ma vie, mon beau Griffon. Elle a été belle. Bien remplie. J’ai connu des tristesses et beaucoup de joies. J’ai sauvé des vies. J’ai commis des erreurs, je les ai payées, puis je suis allée de l’avant. Je t’ai rencontré et tu as été le soleil de mon automne, celui qui est venu réchauffer mes os avant le grand hiver, mais mon temps est venu.

Aabye s’agenouilla devant la vieille alchimiste, portant les mains ridées contre son front, comme en prière devant une idole.

— Je ne prendrai pas cette potion, mon beau Griffon, soupira Marianne. Mais elle réalisera le rêve d’autres, prolongeant leurs jours, leur offrant le plus beau trésor de cette terre : du temps.

Elle tira les mains du sorceleur vers elle, l’obligeant à se relever. Aabye acquiesça, respectant la décision de la vieille femme, le visage baigné de larmes silencieuses.

Le temps d’un dernier clin d’œil, le rêve s’évanouit, ses angles, ses traits et ses couleurs se brouillant dans une aquarelle sans contours ni limites.

Jaskier se réveilla en sursaut, dans la bibliothèque glacée. Le feu s’était éteint dans l’âtre, les fourrures et couvertures s’étaient emmêlées, entortillées par les corps des dormeurs. Geralt et Eskel étaient déjà partis et avaient rangé le désordre laissé par leur célébration de la veille. Restait Lambert, allongé sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Jaskier, enroulé dans une couverture.

Avec autant de délicatesse que possible — et une migraine à se taper la tête contre les murs, Jaskier se redressa et poussa doucement le jeune sorceleur de ses jambes. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement mais se laissa faire. Le barde ricana à mi-voix et se leva, cherchant où il avait laissé le journal d’Aabye. Il retrouva celui-ci au bord d’une étagère, attendant d’être rangé à sa place.

Le Philtre de Marianne. Il devait vérifier.

— Était-ce seulement un rêve ? murmura le jeune homme.

Il tourna les pages avec précaution, en quête d’un passage dont il ne se souvenait pas bien. Après quelques minutes, il tomba sur l’entrée en question et la relut dans un chuchotement, le cœur battant.

— « J’ai dit au revoir à une vieille amie aujourd’hui. Ces adieux m’ont rappelé, une fois de plus, pourquoi nos instructeurs nous répétaient sans cesse de ne pas nous attacher aux humains. Leurs vies sont si fragiles, si vite emportées par la course des années. Certains parviennent à se frayer un chemin dans nos forteresses de solitude, puis ils partent, inéluctablement. Nous autres continuons sur la Voie, condamnés à traverser les décennies en attendant que plus fort que nous finisse par nous vaincre. Marianne va terriblement me manquer. Elle me laisse un cadeau empoisonné, une promesse inaccomplie, le désir inassouvi de ce qui n’a pas pu être. D’autres seront plus courageux — ou plus fous — que moi et saurons y voir le trésor qui n’est plus que deuil à mes yeux. »

Pendant qu’il lisait, Lambert s’était relevé, le regard perçant.

— Pourquoi ce souvenir-là ? demanda-t-il d’une voix tendue.

Jaskier reposa le journal et découvrit avec surprise que ses mains tremblaient. Une boule s’était logée au creux de sa gorge. La première fois qu’il avait lu ces pages, leur propos ne l’avait pas atteint de la sorte. Maintenant, une terrible idée lui pesait sur le cœur. Avait-il été si égoïste en s’attachant aux pas de Geralt ? En réclamant son amour de la sorte ? Jaskier ne pensait pas souvent à sa propre mortalité, l’estimant lointaine et peu digne d’intérêt, mais il se rendait compte qu’aux yeux d’un sorceleur, il n’était que de passage. La flammèche d’une bougie, vive et brillante, mais si vite consumée, si facilement éteinte. Si les dangers de la Voie ne l’emportaient pas prématurément, Geralt survivrait à Jaskier pendant de nombreuses années, portant son deuil. Et cette idée était insupportable. Jaskier ne laisserait pas son Loup Blanc errer seul en attendant sa propre mort.

— Oh le moineau, je te cause ! s’agaça Lambert.

Le jeune homme se frotta les joues, chassant les larmes traîtresses qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Si le rêve avait été un message envoyé par le fantôme d’Aabye, si Marianne avait réussi son impossible philtre, alors, alors, alors…

— J’ai fait un rêve, dit-il. J’ai revu le fantôme — celui qui était ici au solstice. Et hier soir aussi peut-être. Aabye. Je crois que je sais à quoi sert la formule.

Lambert écarquilla les yeux. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de dire quoi ce soit, Jaskier intervint :

— Et je veux prendre cette potion.


	20. Alchimies

Geralt se tenait au sommet des baraquements en partie effondrés de Kaer Morhen. De ce perchoir précaire, il avait une vue imprenable sur la forteresse et sur les Montagnes Bleues. Un peintre céleste avait dessiné au couteau leurs lignes de crête acérées sur l’horizon. Pour Geralt, ce panorama familier avait les mêmes effets que des heures de méditation. Dans l’écrin vertigineux des ruines et des versants enneigés, il était chez lui. Son âme errante y retrouvait son port d’attache, son point d’équilibre. Ici s’étaient jouées tant d’heures cruciales de son histoire, depuis les épreuves qui avaient fait de lui un sorceleur, l’assaut ignoble qui avait tué tant de ses frères, les jours heureux mais éphémères de l’adolescence de sa précieuse Cirilla, jusqu’à l’affrontement fatidique contre la Chasse Sauvage… Kaer Morhen avait été le théâtre du pouvoir de la Destinée.

Et la représentation n’était — semblait-il — pas terminée.

Un grincement instable annonça l’ascension de Lambert. Rapide et agile, le jeune sorceleur se hissait le long des planches avec des gestes d’une fluidité nouvelle. Geralt avait remarqué que son jeune frère avait modifié sa façon de se mouvoir, influencée par sa fréquentation du fameux Aiden. Il était plus leste. Plus souple. Plus véloce. Il y sacrifiait de la stabilité, mais créait un style nouveau, une rencontre entre le Loup et le Chat. À peine Geralt eut-il fini de formuler cette pensée qu’il aidait Lambert à se hisser sur les derniers centimètres.

Un vent furieux se leva, projetant des particules de neige autour d’eux dans un tourbillon aveuglant.

— Putain on se les gèle, grogna Lambert en coinçant ses mains sous ses aisselles.

Geralt haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas aussi sensible au froid que ses pairs. De plus, après plus de deux semaines enfermé à l’intérieur avec les autres à cause d'un blizzard particulièrement violent, il était content de respirer l’air pur des montagnes, aussi glaçant qu’il soit.

— Le Philtre de Marianne est prêt, annonça Lambert.

Geralt inspira d’un coup bref, ne sachant que penser de la nouvelle.

Son frère se rapprocha de lui, cherchant la chaleur. Ils échangèrent un regard.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? insista le jeune sorceleur.

Geralt se détourna, observant le ciel au-dessus de la vallée. Il se tut longuement, perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. À ses côtés, Lambert serrait les mâchoires pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Il s’agitait. Il piétinait.

— On rentre, décida Geralt.

— Mes couilles vont tomber, oui, on s’arrache, mais c’est pas ce que j’ai demandé, trou du cul. Fais ton chevalier mystérieux et ne réponds pas surtout, grommela Lambert avec humeur en entamant la descente à sa suite.

Dans la cour intérieure, ils tombèrent sur Eskel et Jaskier qui revenaient d’une ronde autour des murs. Le premier avait dû s’assurer que le second était bien enveloppé dans plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements chauds, car le visage du jeune homme était à peine visible sous sa capuche et son cache-nez. Même si les températures étaient descendues avec la précédente tempête, tous les habitants de la forteresse avaient voulu se dégourdir les jambes à l’extérieur à la première accalmie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande porte.

Geralt n’en crut pas ses yeux quand Jaskier lança les hostilités.

La boule de neige atteignit Lambert à l’arrière du crâne dans un chuintement feutré. Le jeune sorceleur se retourna, son expression coincée entre l’indignation et l’incrédulité. Il montra les dents dans un sourire carnassier.

— Je vais te bouffer, le perdreau, promit-il.

La suite se perdit dans une bataille épique rythmée par des cris de rage et des rires explosifs. Geralt faisait de son mieux pour défendre son barde contre l’équipe formée par ses deux frères et essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait autant ri. L’image de sa merveilleuse Ciri lui revint. Elle avait grandi si vite, puis elle était partie vivre ses propres aventures, devenir l’extraordinaire femme qu’elle avait toujours portée en elle. Où était-elle aujourd’hui, son Enfant de la Surprise ? Dans quelles contrées inimaginables voyageait-elle ? Avait-il suffisamment profité de sa présence tant qu’elle avait été à ses côtés ?

Jaskier se retrouva acculé contre un mur d’enceinte, face à un Lambert vengeur. Geralt était coincé par la masse inamovible d’Eskel, l’empêchant de lui porter secours. Il ne put qu’assister à la conclusion de l’affrontement : les supplications hilares du jeune homme, les mains levées devant lui comme un piètre bouclier et la marche déterminée de Lambert. Ce dernier parvint sans difficulté à écraser une boule de neige sur la tête du barde qu’il souleva ensuite sur son épaule pour le jeter sans ménagement dans une épaisse congère. Tout du long, Jaskier hurla de rire.

Lambert poussa un cri de victoire qui retentit dans toute la cour.

Eskel et Geralt se hâtèrent de récupérer le barde trempé de la tête aux pieds pour l’emmener sans tarder à l’intérieur. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers les sources chaudes du sous-sol pour chasser le froid atroce de leurs membres. Et, parmi les siens nus comme des vers au bord des bassins, Geralt se rendit compte que la douce chaleur qui serrait son cœur dans une étreinte bienvenue, cette sensation qui le poursuivait depuis quelques mois, c’était du bonheur.

Les joues rouges, Jaskier entonnait un hymne guerrier à la gloire des Loups de Kaer Morhen, champions de batailles de boules de neige.

Et ils riaient. Ils riaient.

Cette nuit-là, une fois glissés entre les draps, Geralt serra Jaskier fort contre lui et l’embrassa en savourant chaque pression de leurs lèvres, chaque contact de leurs langues, chaque mordillement. Leurs mains restaient sages, des points d’ancrage sur un bras, une hanche ou une nuque. Leurs baisers se fondaient l’un dans l’autre, comme une danse chaude et parfaite, au rythme langoureux.

Leur intimité était facile, un dialogue des corps qui prenait la suite de celui des esprits. Certaines nuits, ils ne faisaient que dormir enchevêtrés. D’autres, ils ne parvenaient pas à se rassasier l’un de l’autre. À la gravité attentive des premières fois avait succédé une aisance joueuse, pleine de rires, où tendresse et séduction se battaient à armes égales. Geralt, pourtant loin d’être bavard, était entraîné par Jaskier à parler de ses désirs et de ses limites, à s’ouvrir chaque jour un peu plus sur ses sensations et son plaisir.

Un baiser — ou mille — plus tard, Geralt se blottit contre la gorge tendre de Jaskier, respirant le mélange léger des notes florales du savon, l’âcreté de la sueur, le voile du souffre des sources, le souvenir du feu de cheminée… Là, au creux de sa peau, il percevait plus que jamais le battement de son pouls, sa course énergique et enthousiaste.

Le cœur d’un sorceleur bat quatre fois moins vite qu’un cœur humain. Quand Jaskier avait appris cette curiosité physiologique, il avait décrété que Geralt marquait le temps fort de la mesure, le premier, et que lui s’occupait des trois autres. À deux, ils étaient leur propre musique. À cette idée ridicule, Geralt avait tout d’abord ricané. Pourtant, malgré lui, il repensait souvent à l’image saugrenue. Il n’avait jamais imaginé que le rythme de sa propre vie puisse être complété par quelqu’un d’autre.

— On a des mélodies différentes, avait dit le barde en élaborant sa métaphore. La tienne a un tempo lent et solennel, constant. La mienne est joyeuse, elle sautille, elle déborde…

— Elle s’arrête, de temps en temps ? avait demandé Geralt sans grand espoir.

— Aucune chance. Ou le temps d’un soupir. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que ces mélodies différentes, elles peuvent quand même s’accorder, s’entremêler sur la même partition.

Geralt ne connaissait pas grand chose à la musique, mais il aimait la promesse cachée dans les propos décousus du barde ; celle de deux vies apparemment incompatibles qui parvenaient tout de même à se côtoyer, à se fondre l’une dans l’autre, à se rendre l’une et l’autre plus riche. Il avait toujours su que sa mélodie à lui durerait plus longtemps, que la chanson rapide et vive du barde s’épuiserait avant la sienne, ralentie par le poids inéluctable du temps qui passe. Il s’était promis de ne pas trop y penser, de profiter des moments passés avec Jaskier comme il avait profité de son rôle de père avec Cirilla. Jusqu’au jour où une alternative était apparue, où Jaskier avait raconté ses visions fantomatiques et son rêve aux membres de l’École du Loup, où l’expertise de Vesemir et Lambert s’étaient accordées pour prêter foi à la possibilité folle du Philtre de Marianne. Une fois que tous les ingrédients prêts, Lambert s’était mis au travail.

Dans le refuge de leur lit, Geralt et Jaskier en avaient longuement parlé et étaient parvenus à un accord : un an pour décider. Pendant une nouvelle année, ils parcourraient ensemble la Voie. Si l’hiver suivant le barde souhaitait toujours prendre la potion, ce serait une décision raisonnée, prise avec du recul, pas sur un coup de tête.

— Tu es bien pensif, soupira Jaskier en caressant ses cheveux.

Pour se faire pardonner, Geralt glissa ses lèvres de son cou jusqu’à la promesse rosée de ses tétons, arrachant un soupir au barde.

— Lambert a réussi à préparer la potion, il m’a demandé ce que nous devions faire.

Jaskier s’étira comme un chat sur les draps, un long animal en lignes gracieuses.

— On leur dira demain, décida-t-il. Crois-tu qu’ils s’opposeront…?

Geralt secoua la tête, arrêtant ses caresses pour poser son menton sur le ventre du jeune homme.

— Non, dit-il avec conviction. Tu fais partie de la meute. Ils ne le diront peut-être pas en ces termes, mais ils seraient heureux de… profiter de ta présence le plus longtemps possible. Tu apportes des chansons, des rires et de la joie dans des vies sombres et dangereuses.

Jaskier se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

— Et vous m’avez apporté un refuge, dit-il. Un endroit où je peux être moi-même, sans masque ni costumes.

Oui, les Loups de Kaer Morhen avait adopté un drôle d’oiseau, mais celui-ci s’était construit un nid parmi eux. Geralt acquiesça. Puis fronça les sourcils.

— Sache que… même si nous deux… même si notre relation devait s’arrêter, tu serais toujours le bienvenu à Kaer Morhen. Le vieux Vesemir t’a adopté. Eskel, qui a tant de mal à se lier aux autres… Eskel te respecte et te fait confiance. Et je ne parle même pas de Lambert.

Jaskier lui tira les cheveux en représailles.

— Ne dis donc pas de bêtises. Tu es coincé avec moi. Je reste, je te l’ai dit. Maintenant, remonte jusqu’ici que je t’embrasse.

Geralt ne se fit pas prier. Ces conversations restaient difficiles pour lui car il fallait arracher chaque phrase à la tornade incertaine de ses pensées. Le doute venait trop vite teinter ses mots de ses ombres persistantes. Laisser son corps parler était beaucoup plus naturel. Dans chaque baiser, il dit sa dévotion, dans chaque caresse, il professa sa fidélité. Il sentait que ces promesses silencieuses rassuraient le jeune homme. Lui aussi avait ses questions, ses incertitudes. Sans parler, Geralt espérait lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait rien à craindre. Qu’il était aimé. Le serait toujours.

Il lui fit l’amour avec lenteur, si paresseusement et si longuement que leurs orgasmes les prirent par surprise, l’un après l’autre.

L’aube les trouva ainsi, enchevêtrés, baignés dans la lumière de la promesse d’être ensemble.


	21. Rendez-vous

Le printemps s’empara de la vallée à petits pas, dans le ruissellement léger des neiges qui cèdent au soleil, dans l’éclatement muet des bourgeons sur les arbres et dans les trilles des oiseaux au petit matin. Sur les hauteurs, l’hiver résistait vaillamment, refusant de lâcher prise. Dans les murs de Kaer Morhen, les sorceleurs s’impatientaient. Malgré tout le confort de leur refuge hivernal, les murs semblaient par moments se resserrer. Ils étaient en fin de compte des créatures des grands espaces, des forêts et des chemins. La Voie les appelait.

Dans les derniers jours avant le départ, Jaskier sentit que le rythme des corvées s’intensifiait. Il fallait préparer la forteresse pour l’année à venir et s’assurer que les réparations qui avaient été faites tiendraient bon jusqu’à l’hiver suivant. De plus en plus souvent, les Loups partaient en patrouille, surveillant la fonte, testant le sentier qui les conduirait dans la vallée. Lambert sortait tous les jours, revenant systématiquement dans un état de frustration volcanique. Ses frères n’avaient de cesse de le taquiner, l’accusant d’être impatient de retrouver « son chaton ». Cela finissait immanquablement en bagarres boueuses dans la cour, sous les aboiements agacés de Vesemir.

Jaskier avait avancé ses restaurations dans la bibliothèque, mais il lui restait plusieurs années de travail à ce rythme. Quand Vesemir le félicita pour ses efforts et lui promit de lui fournir un bureau et du matériel plus adapté pour l’hiver suivant, Jaskier rougit de fierté. L’invitation sous-entendue lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il dut ravaler ses larmes lorsque le vieux loup lui offrit un carnet de cuir en tous points semblable aux journaux des autres sorceleurs, « pour y écrire tes aventures et tes chansons ».

Un jour, Eskel revint de patrouille en annonçant que la route était dégagée. Dès le lendemain, Lambert se tenait dans la cour, son paquetage sur les épaules, serrant dans ses bras ses frères. Ses adieux hésitaient entre les insultes et les recommandations, dans le mélange explosif qui le caractérisait si bien. Il n’y eut qu’une poignée de mains et un hochement de tête entre Vesemir et lui, mais c’était ainsi qu’ils fonctionnaient. Quand vint le tour de Jaskier, Lambert le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter, reniflant à pleins poumons.

— Fais pas l’con, rossignol. Je veux te revoir l’année prochaine, grommela-t-il.

— Toi aussi Lambert, sois prudent. On sera sûrement à Novigrad pour le solstice, on pourrait s’y retrouver ?

Jaskier avait compris que ce n’était pas dans les habitudes des Loups de se revoir pendant l’année. Bien sûr, ça leur arrivait de se croiser sur les chemins du Continent, mais ce n’était jamais prévu d’avance. Il espérait leur faire adopter de nouvelles traditions.

— On verra, grogna Lambert.

— Et Aiden sera le bienvenu, continua Jaskier.

Lambert rosit, se dégageant lentement, comme à regrets. Pour la peine, Jaskier lui planta un baiser sonore sur les lèvres, avant d’éclater de rire devant la mine hébétée du jeune sorceleur. Ce dernier leva les bras au ciel, faisant des signes épouvantés à un Geralt qui riait de bon cœur.

Un dernier salut avec un grognement et un juron créatif ; Lambert quittait Kaer Morhen.

Eskel fut le suivant. En quelques jours, ce dernier avait fini de réparer et ranger les écuries, s’assurant que toutes les bêtes qui résidaient à l’année dans la forteresse seraient bien loties. Après cela, il termina ses bagages, prépara son impressionnant cheval, un géant à la robe noire nommé Scorpion, et fit ses adieux. Geralt et lui partagèrent une longue accolade, se chuchotant des mots réservés à eux seuls. C’étaient dans ces moments volés que Jaskier mesurait les liens qui les unissaient, leur amour sincère et fraternel. Il n’entendit dans leurs murmures que la proposition de se retrouver également à Novigrad pour l’été. Puis, après des salutations chaleureuses pour Vesemir et le barde, sans plus d’ambages, Eskel se hissa sur le dos de Scorpion et partit au trot sur le sentier de la vallée.

Il sifflait une ballade que Jaskier avait composée pendant l’hiver.

Moins d’une semaine plus tard, Geralt et Jaskier repartaient eux aussi sur la Voie. Vesemir, d’une voix bourrue, leur fit ses recommandations. La façon dont Geralt hochait la tête d’un geste las révélait que ces conseils étaient les mêmes d’une année sur l’autre.

— Oui, Vieux Loup, conclut Geralt avec un sourire amusé.

Vesemir grogna, marmonnant sur l’insolence de ses louveteaux. Puis, le vieux sorceleur prit Jaskier à part, lui répétant à peu près les mêmes choses qu’à Geralt. Pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces, le jeune homme fit mine d’écouter attentivement, gagnant pour la peine une accolade paternelle et chaleureuse.

— Allez, débarrassez-moi le plancher, grogna le gardien de Kaer Morhen.

La route les attendait.


	22. Un autre solstice

Geralt n’aimait pas beaucoup les grandes villes. Outre les bruits et les odeurs qui saturaient ses sens, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’y relâcher sa vigilance. Les menaces étaient omniprésentes : voleurs de rue, agresseurs anonymes qui l’insultaient ou lui crachaient dessus, racailles des bas-fonds… On en venait presque à regretter le silence moite des marais de Velen. Presque.

Mais Novigrad avait une place à part. La ville libre avait concentré tant d’aventures et de rencontres que Geralt, magnanime, était prêt à lui pardonner ses relents, son chahut et ses dangers. Ce jour-là, dans la fraîcheur inattendue du soir, sous un ciel qui repoussait la nuit, il était content de traverser les rues familières et impatient de retrouver ses frères.

Aux côtés de Geralt, tenant Ablette par la longe, Jaskier pépiait gaiement. Il parlait de ses projets dans la ville, les établissements dans lesquels il allait se produire, les boutiques qu’il souhait visiter. La saison avait été bonne pour le barde. Avec le cycle de chansons qu’il avait composées pendant l’hiver, il avait rencontré un grand succès dans les tavernes et auberges des royaumes du nord. Lors d’un passage à Oxenfurt au début du printemps, il avait même remporté un prix pour un morceau intitulé _Ode à Marianne_. Il n’était plus rare d’en entendre la mélodie légère jouée dans les bals populaires et dans les festivals qui s’emparaient de la campagne avec la belle saison.

En parlant de festival, celui du solstice se préparait en grande pompe autour de la Place du Hiérarque. À la lueur de braseros qu’on allumait pour la soirée, des ouvriers érigeaient des échafaudages, des gradins et des estrades. Les commerçants du centre-ville organisaient de leur côté leurs échoppes temporaires sur des tréteaux instables et des tonneaux lestés. Ici, les odeurs de sciure de bois et de friture prenaient le pas sur tout le reste. Geralt et Jaskier traversèrent la place en contournant un groupe de femmes qui levaient des mâts couverts de fleurs et de rubans. Certaines réclamèrent des gigues au barde qui leur promit de revenir le lendemain pour la fête.

Jaskier laissa Geralt et Ablette à la porte de l’auberge, pour quelque prestation mystérieuse. Le sorceleur, après s’être assuré de l’hébergement de sa jument, se fraya un chemin dans l’auberge pour y payer une chambre pour la nuit. Alors qu’il réglait le propriétaire pour l’une des dernières places libres, il entendit une voix lourde mais douce entrer en même temps qu’un nouveau venu.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

— Eskel ! appela-t-il à la haute et large silhouette qui louvoyait entre les tables.

Son frère le repéra instantanément, avec un sourire discret de soulagement.

— J’ai pris une chambre, dit aussitôt Geralt. Viens.

Il s’empara des clefs et fit signe à son frère de le suivre en haut des escaliers. Au deuxième étage, ils s’engouffrèrent dans une chambre mansardée, petite mais propre, avec un lit et une couche de paille, une table et un tabouret. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Eskel entoura Geralt de ses bras avec un soupir à fendre l’âme.

— Je déteste la ville, gronda-t-il. C’est bien parce que tu as demandé.

Geralt lui rendit son étreinte avec force, inhalant les odeurs de terre, de cuir et de cheval de son frère. Il était plus soulagé qu’il n’aurait su le dire de le retrouver sain et sauf et de ne pas avoir à attendre l’hiver suivant pour le revoir.

— C’était une idée de Jaskier, rappela-t-il. Où as-tu laissé Scorpion ?

— Dans une écurie des faubourgs tenue par un Nain, contre quelques services rendus. Et toi, où as-tu laissé ton barde ?

Geralt grogna à la plaisanterie, se dégageant doucement pour examiner le visage de son frère. Eskel avait l’air en bonne santé, même s’il avait déjà perdu du poids depuis son départ de Kaer Morhen.

— Il va chanter au théâtre, si j’ai bien suivi. Lambert ?

— Pas vu, mais le Nain des faubourgs m’a dit que j’étais son troisième sorceleur de la journée. Il a vu passer deux bruns, l’un avec des yeux jaunes et l’autre avec des yeux verts.

— Aiden ?

— Probablement.

Geralt laissa Eskel se débarrasser de son paquetage et de son armure et rangea ses propres effets. Ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour dîner sous les œillades curieuses ou méfiantes des autres clients, payèrent pour un bain pour leur chambre et retournèrent se réfugier dans celle-ci quand leur commande fut déclarée prête. D’un Ignii efficace, ils réchauffèrent l’eau et se baignèrent l’un après l’autre tout en racontant leurs contrats du printemps. Eskel se détendit au fil des heures et de la bouteille de vin qu’ils avaient ramenée avec eux. Il refusa le lit et s’allongea sur la couche de paille avec un soupir satisfait. Il s’endormit peu de temps après, sous la garde vigilante de Geralt.

Jaskier rentra tard, sentant la sueur, le suif et la satisfaction ; le parfum de l’artiste acclamé. Il se débarbouilla avec l’eau froide du bain et un linge propre, salua Eskel qui n’ouvrit qu’un œil avant de se rendormir. Puis, le barde se glissa dans le lit contre Geralt, racontant sa soirée dans un chuchotement excité. L’épuisement le rattrapa tout de même dans un bâillement spectaculaire et il ne tarda guère à s’endormir à son tour. Geralt le serra contre lui dans le lit étroit, caressant doucement ses flancs, ne croyant guère à sa chance d’être avec les siens. Lambert serait bientôt là, lui aussi. Le sorceleur s’endormit avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

*

Jaskier se sentait électrisé. Depuis son réveil dans les bras d’un Geralt grognon, avant même le petit déjeuner récupéré par Eskel, il trépignait, ses jambes rebondissant sur le sol dès qu’il était assis. Ses mains s’étaient transformées en deux petits animaux fébriles qui tapotaient toutes les surfaces où elles se posaient. Des bribes de chansons tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, inachevées et sans queue ni tête. Il voulait être sur scène.

Geralt et Eskel supportèrent son excitation de bonne grâce. Après leur repas, les trois hommes gagnèrent la salle commune, s’assurèrent de pouvoir garder leur chambre une nuit de plus et quittèrent le calme relatif de l’établissement pour plonger dans la fièvre du solstice. Dès l’aube, les divertissements avaient commencé en marge des marchés. L’air sentait le caramel et la petite bière et le sol était déjà jonché de fleurs écrasées et de confettis. Sur la Place du Hiérarque, toutes les estrades étaient occupées par des musiciens ou des comédiens. Il fallait se faufiler dans la foule pour visiter les étals, mais, dans ce tohu-bohu populaire, Jaskier se sentait revitalisé. Son cœur battait au rythme de la fête. Il papillonnait, riait et chantait sans retenue.

Dans son sillage, les deux sorceleurs jouaient les gardes du corps. Ils accompagnaient le barde dans ses déambulations, en direction de l’auberge où Jaskier devait se produire pour le déjeuner. À force de détours et de contretemps, ils ne parvinrent que juste à temps au _Thym et Romarin_. Il s’agissait d’un bel établissement à la décoration simple mais de bon goût. Le fond du rez-de-chaussée avait été aménagé en scène drapée de longs rideaux de velours. La propriétaire, une femme à la peau sombre et aux yeux en amande, grogna sur le jeune homme à cause de son retard, mais s’assura qu’il était bien installé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Jaskier s’élevait au-dessus des conversations des clients au rythme d’un air bien connu.

Le jeune homme souriait tellement qu’il en avait mal aux joues. Il enchaînait les titres populaires du répertoire des troubadours et ses propres créations. Avec plaisir, il entendit le public entonner avec lui le refrain de l’ _Ode à Marianne_. Les clients étaient si nombreux que la propriétaire était obligée de refuser du monde. Dans leur coin, Geralt et Eskel purent boire et déjeuner, oubliés ou ignorés — ce qui leur convenait très bien.

Après la représentation qui dura près de deux heures, Jaskier put descendre de scène et récupérer une belle bourse rebondie des mains de l’aubergiste, absolument ravie et l’invitant à revenir dès qu’il le souhaitait. Le barde était assoiffé, en sueur, encore brûlant de musique et d’excitation. Il embrassa du regard la grande pièce. Les curieux évacuaient les lieux, permettant à nouveau de circuler. En cherchant des yeux ses sorceleurs, oui, les siens, Jaskier les trouva attablés avec deux autres personnes. Son cœur fit un saut de joie dans sa poitrine : c’était Lambert ! Et qui était le…

Douce Melitele. Aiden était beau. Terriblement beau. On l’aurait cru sorti d’un conte de fée. Il avait un teint de miel, un visage aux traits élégants et harmonieux et des cheveux châtains qui bouclaient sur son front de façon angélique. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l’émeraude. Chacun de ses gestes était emprunt de charme et d’une grâce… oui, féline.

— Aiden, Jaskier. Jaskier, Aiden, se contenta de marmonner Lambert.

Mais Jaskier se moquait bien des manières rustres du jeune sorceleur. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras sans hésitation, serrant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Lambert lui avait manqué. Puis, n’oubliant pas sa propre éducation, Jaskier serra la main tendue d’Aiden, apercevant au creux de sa chemise entrouverte son médaillon à l’effigie de l’École du Chat.

Une fois ces présentations sommaires faites, les cinq hommes commandèrent une nouvelle tournée de bières, félicitèrent Jaskier pour son succès et échangèrent sur leurs dernières expériences sur la Voie. On buvait, on parlait, on jouait. Si Geralt et Eskel se méfiaient d’Aiden, ils le cachaient plutôt bien. Ils baissèrent leur garde quand ils trouvèrent en lui un allié pour se moquer de leur petit frère. Le nouveau venu était en tout cas d’un caractère facétieux et ouvert, bien que prompt aux piques mordantes quand on le provoquait. Il avait une chance déconcertante aux dés et personne ne comprenait comment il trichait. Ce n'était pas faute de tenter de le prendre en flagrant délit.

Dans les rires et la liesse, l’après-midi céda sa place à la soirée. Le _Thym et Romarin_ se vidait de ses clients tandis que toute la population de Novigrad s’emparait des rues pour continuer la fête. Dans le sillage des citadins, Jaskier et les sorceleurs se joignirent aux festivités. Sur les places, on mangeait, on jouait et on dansait sans retenue.

Eskel se trouva une place de choix près d’un petit groupe de musiciens qui respectèrent son calme et ne lui posèrent pas trop de questions. Une jolie bardesse n’avait en tout cas d’yeux que pour lui.

Lambert avait voulu jouer les rebelles mystérieux et désabusés en s’éloignant de la fête, mais Aiden avait vu clair dans son jeu et l'avait entraîné de force sur la piste de danse. Malgré ses protestations, le plus jeune des Loups de Kaer Morhen riait beaucoup. Dans l’orbite gracieuse du Chat, il aurait pu paraître gauche et maladroit, mais il n’en était rien. Jaskier se fit plusieurs fois la réflexion qu’ils allaient terriblement bien ensemble. Le souvenir d’une conversation avec Geralt lui revint et il se demanda si les deux hommes avaient commencé les leçons d’escrime. Il rit tout seul à l’image incongrue.

Geralt se tenait à l’écart, un sourire aux lèvres, une bière à la main. De temps en temps, il acceptait de se joindre à des parties de cartes ici et là. Il ne quittait jamais tout à fait des yeux ses frères et son barde, comme une sentinelle attentive.

Jaskier s’était hissé sur une estrade pour quelques chansons supplémentaires, mais il dut hurler pour se faire entendre au-dessus du brouhaha. Sentant qu’il allait y sacrifier sa voix, il laissa vite sa place à plus déraisonnable que lui. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu’aux siens, le cœur léger, pas loin de l’ivresse. Avait-il été plus heureux qu’en ce jour ? La magie du solstice vibrait dans tout son être, l’emplissant de l’élan sauvage de la nature qui explose, du souvenir ardent du soleil de l’été.

Riant aux éclats juste du plaisir de la fête, il dansa avec tous ceux qui le voulaient bien. Aiden l’entraîna dans une gigue si rapide qu’il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, mais le sorceleur le rattrapait toujours, sa main sur sa taille ferme et sûre. Au signal d’un tambour, ils changèrent de cavaliers et Jaskier se retrouva avec Eskel, déçu d’avoir été séparé de sa charmante chanteuse, mais ravi de faire perdre la tête à un poète qui eut bien du mal à rester sur ses pieds. Au changement suivant, Geralt vint à son secours et le fit s’asseoir un peu plus loin sur une botte de paille pour reprendre son souffle. Il voulut protester mais sa langue trébucha sur ses arguments. Même s’il voulait continuer à danser, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus vraiment, à vrai dire. Il arrêta de gigoter mais dodelinait toujours de la tête au rythme de la musique.

— Je vais te chercher à manger, décida le sorceleur à ses côtés. Il faut éponger l’alcool.

Jaskier le retint pour un baiser légèrement indécent qui arracha un rire au sorceleur, mais celui-ci le laissa tout de même en quête de nourriture.

— Je reviens, promit-il.

Sa haute silhouette s’enfonça dans la foule des danseurs.

Sur les bottes de paille, d’autres citadins se reposaient un instant, puis repartaient profiter de la fête. Dans les brumes incertaines mais plaisantes de son ivresse, Jaskier les regardaient aller et venir sans les voir, souriant peut-être un peu bêtement. Après un instant, il se rendit compte qu’il avait une voisine qui, comme lui, regardait distraitement les danseurs. Elle devait avoir son âge et ses longs cheveux d’un roux flamboyant entouraient sa tête en une couronne tressée piquetée de pâquerettes. Sa longue robe à volants avait la couleur de l’argent. Elle avait les yeux très noirs. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, lui adressant un grand sourire. S’il avait moins bu, Jaskier l’aurait qualifié de carnassier ou de prédateur. Dans son état, il le trouva simplement éclatant. C’était une très belle femme. De la beauté d’une lame dénudée, d’une épave sur un récif ou d’un incendie en forêt.

— Vous êtes avec les sorceleurs, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix rauque.

Jaskier acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

— Ce n’est pas banal, un barde qui marche parmi les loups, ajouta-t-elle.

Ses yeux brillaient dans l’obscurité légère de la nuit d’été. Dans la lueur des flambeaux, on aurait dit que sa chevelure était en feu.

— J’ai beaucoup de chance, répondit Jaskier d’un ton distrait.

Sobre, il aurait été étonné que cette inconnue en sache autant sur lui et ses compagnons. Il se serait peut-être méfié. Il n’eut pas le temps de formuler cette pensée que la femme se penchait vers lui avec un rire vibrant.

— Chantez-moi quelque chose ! exigea-t-elle soudain.

Avec une révérence si grandiloquente et exagérée qu’elle faillit le faire tomber de sa botte de paille, Jaskier passa le luth qu’il portait dans son dos sur ses genoux. Il testa les cordes, estima que leur fausseté ne lui serait guère reprochée à cette heure et se lança dans la première chanson qui lui vint. C’était un morceau qu’il avait composé pendant l’hiver, une berceuse qui évoquait les neiges éternelles des Montagnes Bleues, les gémissements du vent sur les hauteurs et de mystérieuses ruines hantées. On était bien loin des réjouissances du solstice d’été, mais la voix de Jaskier — fragilisée par ses représentations de la journée — se prêtait bien à ce tableau plein de rêverie et d’étonnante douceur. Ses mots posaient un voile diaphane sur la nuit, un souvenir lointain à la beauté éphémère.

Quand il souffla le dernier mot sur un accord suspendu, la femme rousse applaudit à tout rompre.

— Merci, maître barde, dit-elle avec son grand sourire dangereux. C’est un beau cadeau que vous venez de me faire. Laissez-moi vous offrir une prédiction en échange.

Jaskier cilla. Où avait-il entendu cette exacte expression ? Ses idées tournoyaient, ses souvenirs se superposaient en images floues, lui donnant la nausée. Il s’agrippa à son luth, comme si son instrument pouvait le protéger de l’assaut désordonné de ses pensées.

— Je ne… balbutia-t-il.

Une idée surgit dans la tourmente. Où était Geralt ? Il aurait déjà dû revenir, pas vrai ?

— Ça me fait plaisir, intervint la femme avec un sourire rassurant.

« Je vois une forêt dont les habitants secrets ne peuvent pas mentir, mais ne disent pas toujours la vérité.

« Je vois un poète qui perd ses mots et un amant qui l’aidera à les retrouver.

« Je vois…

— Arrête ça immédiatement ! ordonna Geralt en s’interposant entre Jaskier et la femme aux yeux trop noirs.

Sa main était posée sur le pommeau d’une de ses épées. Celle en argent, remarqua Jaskier. Celle pour les monstres.

— Laisse-le tranquille Fuselle, gronda le sorceleur d’une voix sourde, ou je termine le travail que Ciri a commencé.

La femme se leva. Son sourire était devenu cruel — à moins qu’il ne l’ait toujours été. Dans l’obscurité, Jaskier avait l’impression qu’elle n’était pas celle qu’elle avait prétendu être. Son apparence n’allait pas. C’était comme si elle portait une illusion qui ne tenait plus qu’à un fil. Ses mains, ses jolies mains fines… on aurait dit des griffes noires et acérées.

— Je faisais un cadeau à ton oiseau chanteur, dit-elle. Ne sois pas ingrat.

—Je devrais te tuer avant que tu ne fasses d’autres « cadeaux » à qui que ce soit, rétorqua Geralt.

— Tu ne tuerais pas une jeune femme innocente au cœur de Novigrad, sorceleur, minauda-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas d’un autre Blaviken, n’est-ce pas ?

Et avant que Geralt — ou même que Jaskier, ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle disparut dans un nuage de cendres. Aussitôt, le sorceleur se tourna vers lui, lui agrippant les épaules avec force.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? Tu es blessé ?

Jaskier hoqueta. Balbutia. Sa vision devint floue. Sa respiration s’emballa.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il perdait connaissance. La seule image qu’il garda fut l’inquiétude au fond des yeux dorées de Geralt.


	23. Rendez-vous (II)

— Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu’elle t’a dit ? insista Eskel.

Ses grosses mains lui maintenaient le menton et les joues d’une prise douce mais ferme. Jaskier sentait à nouveau le picotement électrique courir sous sa peau, la manifestation crue du pouvoir du sorceleur balafré. Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse. C’était clairement une mauvaise idée, car la nausée lui serra le ventre.

— La seule chose dont je suis sûr, dit-il les dents serrées, c’est que ça s’est déjà produit. L’automne dernier. À Vertebrume. Mais je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Eskel lui fit lever la tête, tira délicatement ses joues vers le bas pour regarder attentivement ses yeux.

— Alors ? s’impatienta Lambert.

Le jeune sorceleur arpentait la pièce d’un pas nerveux, comme un fauve en cage.

— À part la gueule de bois, je me sens bien, répondit Jaskier.

— C’est exactement comme la première malédiction, annonça Eskel. Comme une marque. Aucune idée de comment elle va se manifester.

Geralt, assis sur le lit à côté de Jaskier, s'enfouit le visage dans les mains. Il semblait épuisé et coupable. Avait-il seulement dormi pendant la nuit ? Jaskier se dégagea de la prise d’Eskel avec un geste rapide d’excuse, prenant les mains de Geralt dans les siennes.

— Tu n’y es pour rien, Geralt, assura-t-il.

Jaskier s’était réveillé à l’auberge le lendemain du solstice, au début de l’après-midi. Un conciliabule de sorceleurs se tenait déjà dans la petite chambre quand il ouvrit les yeux. Le murmure grave de leurs voix se répandait dans l’espace comme une vibration, un ronronnement. Le barde avait essayé de se lever, avait vomi ses tripes dans le pot de chambre et avait accepté, honteux mais sans broncher, l’aide de Geralt et Lambert pour se laver et s’habiller.

Avec un peu d’eau fraîche et du pain beurré pour tenter de calmer son estomac, Jaskier s’était plié à un nouvel examen d’Eskel, tout en tentant de calmer la culpabilité de Geralt. Ce dernier avait raconté de façon sommaire ses démêlés avec les Moires du Marais de Torséchine, trois sœurs sorcières monstrueuses. Cirilla, la fille adoptive de Geralt, en avait tué deux d’entre elles, laissant malgré elle la cadette, Fuselle, en vie. Le sorceleur s’en voulait de ne pas avoir terminé l’œuvre de sa fille.

— Et l’autre folle, intervint Lambert, Yennefer ? Ou Merigold ? Elles pourraient peut-être filer un coup de main pour rompre le sort. Elles n’ont sans doute rien de mieux à foutre de toute façon.

Geralt leva la tête pour protester mais Eskel répondit avant lui :

— Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée. On a un moyen de les contacter, elles ou d’autres membres de la Loge ?

Lambert lança un regard vers Aiden, appuyé contre la porte d’entrée. Il haussa les épaules. Apparemment, ça ne le dérangeait pas de participer à l’effort de guerre.

— On peut aller trouver Keira, dit alors Lambert. On comptait chercher des contrats dans les marais de toute façon.

— Yennefer ? Merigold ? Keira ? demanda Jaskier.

Les mains de Geralt se resserrèrent autour des siennes, rassurantes.

— Des amies, dit-il. Des magiciennes de talent.

— Je peux trouver Filippa Eilhart, contribua Eskel. Je l’avais croisée pas loin de Beauclair il y a quelques années et je voulais retourner à Toussaint.

— Tu n’auras peut-être pas le temps de remonter à Kaer Morhen pour l’hiver, intervint Jaskier. Je ne veux pas que…

— Il y a pire que passer l’hiver à Toussaint, et surtout à Corvo Bianco, sourit Eskel. Il faut bien que quelqu’un s’occupe du vignoble de Geralt de temps en temps. Et ça fera plaisir à Regis d’avoir de la compagnie.

— Un vignoble ? intervint Jaskier avec un hoquet indigné. Quel vignoble ? Pourquoi je n’entends parler de ce vignoble que maintenant ? Geralt ?

Les loups de Kaer Morhen échangèrent des rires amusées. Geralt eut la grâce de paraître gêné.

— Je t’amènerai là-bas, une fois qu’on sera débarrassé de la malédiction de Fuselle.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Lambert se frappa les cuisses avec enthousiasme.

— Voilà ce qu’on va faire : Aiden et moi on cherche Keira à Velen, Eskel va à Beauclair trouver Filippa. Vous deux, vous essayez de mettre la main sur Yennefer ou Merigold. Le premier qui chope une magicienne contacte les autres, on se retrouve à Corvo Bianco. Et je m’occupe de prévenir Vesemir.

Tous acquiescèrent. Jaskier rougit, touché par la loyauté et la générosité de ces hommes qui volaient à son secours sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.

— Merci, dit-il d’une voix plus tremblante qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

— T’en fais pas, rossignol, reprit Lambert. On abandonne pas un membre de la meute dans le besoin.

À l’approche de la nuit, chacun partait de son côté. Malgré la beauté du soir d’été naissant et la promesse d’une route dégagée, un nuage sombre planait sur leur petit groupe, pesant sur leurs mots et leurs idées. Leurs adieux se moururent trop vite. Eskel fut le premier à quitter Novigrad, impatient de s’éloigner de la ville. Scorpion s’élança vers le sud dans un nuage de poussière et le martèlement rythmique de ses puissants sabots. Aiden et Lambert furent les suivants, s’enfonçant vers les profondeurs de Velen, avec l’ordre strict de ne pas chercher Fuselle dans le marais.

Jaskier les regarda partir, le cœur gros, le sel de larmes refoulées un picotement au fond de sa gorge. Il aurait voulu profiter de leurs présences encore quelques jours, faire connaissance avec le bel Aiden, danser, manger et boire. Il aurait voulu chanter leurs exploits, voir la joie dans leurs yeux étranges, alléger le fardeau de la Voie pour chacun d’entre eux. C’était injuste. Tellement injuste. Jaskier avait désiré le retour de sa meute avec ardeur, cette familiarité qu’ils avaient construite ensemble le temps d’un hiver, ce sentiment précieux d’avoir trouvé sa place, au moins pour quelques jours. Mais un monstre, une horrible sorcière, en avait décidé autrement, par vengeance, par caprice.

Fuselle avait volé à Jaskier cette réunion, en avait entaché les joies par sa nouvelle malédiction. Et le barde vivait désormais avec la crainte de celle-ci. Même si la Moire n’avait pu aller au bout de sa sentence, elle lui avait tout de même jeté un sort. Serait-il à nouveau condamné aux ténèbres ? Ou s’agirait-il d’autre chose ?

Les magiciennes de la Loge pourraient l’aider, avaient dit les sorceleurs.

Aux portes de la ville, Geralt entoura ses épaules de son bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Au moins, se consola Jaskier, il n’était pas seul. Sa meute partait en chasse. L’aventure continuait, avec la promesse de se retrouver bientôt, là-bas, dans les vignes ensoleillées de Corvo Bianco. Malgré l’angoisse, malgré la peur, un espoir subsistait, fragile mais réel.

Jaskier ne savait pas ce que l’avenir lui réservait, ne savait pas quel prix exigerait la malédiction de Fuselle, ne savait pas s’il reverrait les Loups de Kaer Morhen vivants. Et Geralt ?

Jaskier inspira profondément. Ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Geralt le contemplait d’un air doux. Son regard doré ne faillissait pas. Il restait.

Il restait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de Jaskier, Geralt et le reste de la troupe. Il y aura probablement une suite à cette histoire, je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir pour construire le récit intelligemment. Quand ça aura pris forme, je mettrai une annonce en chapitre supplémentaire pour prévenir, donc abonnez-vous si ça vous intéresse ;)


	24. (Fan art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I commissionned Damien Rouge (link below) to realize a portrait of Lambert and Jaskier laughing together, probably during the summer solstice in Novigrad.  
> Check out their Tumblr and their art, it's lovely <3

Here's the art by [Damien Rouge](https://damienrouge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
